Love and war
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: During a defensive mission of Duchess Satine Kryze's palace on Mandalore led by Obi-Wan Kenobi and his legion of clones against Death Watch; Obi-Wan begins to experience trials that will test his love and devotion between the Jedi Order and Satine...
1. Chapter 1 Love and war

**Hi, so for those of you who are wondering what's going on, this story is being corrected of any mistakes. The story has indeed turned out longer than I originally intended it, but regardless, it is still the same story. I am just editing some minor errors and tweaks. Enjoy! ;)**

**Chapter 1. Love and War.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>"Satine! Stay here and keep your head down!"<p>

Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore crouched down under a small cavern that had been hidden near the outside of the palace. Her ears rang relentlessly from the explosions of bomb shells and the bursts of blaster fire.

"I can help!" She argued against her protectors orders. Her brow furrowed and her oceanic eyes narrowed, showing the other person standing mere centimetres away her annoyance and determination. "Violence isn't the answer to this, nor will the clones who continue to fight along with you Jedi!"

The man before her froze, startled by her statement. Satine was sure she spotted a gleam off annoyance in his eyes. His free hand balled up into a tight fist, whilst his lightsaber bearing arm clutched his thin silver and gold saber hilt. The taller figure took a deep and calming breath.

"Sometimes a best defence is a swift and decisive offence, Satine…" The cored accent gently breathed. "I'm not letting you walk out there and get yourself killed… even if for the right of peace."

Satine stared up at his angular shadowed face in disbelief. Tears welled up in her eyes.

_Oh, Obi-Wan. You've changed… This war has changed you. What happened to the good man I knew who would walk through the array of fire and fight for peace with words… not with a lightsaber…_

Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi stared deeply at her, his blue-grey eyes swimming with emotion. Satine could see that he wanted a peaceful negotiation just as much as she; but he would not risk it for the sake of her life. She even spotted something else too.

He cared for her safety. Perhaps too much. When he was around her he did whatever it took to protect her. He has from the beginning. He has and always will. It was a need to protect her from whatever force wished to silence her. He protected her from Death Watch on Concordia; fighting to the death against Vizla. On the coronet he panicked and did whatever he could to keep her alive. He nearly struck down Merrik to save everyone, even her - even if it meant losing her respect. He proved himself a worthy and defiant protector of the pacifist duchess once more on Coruscant, helping her prove her innocence in a conspiracy that Death Watch had devised.

Now here he was again on Mandalore once more. Her Knight in shining armour.

"I need to go now," he said to her, his eyes left her face for a moment, flickering to the on-coming armada of Death Watch followers; led by Pre Vizla himself. "Please just - just stay here." Satine's eyes narrowed dangerously again. "Please, for me." He pleadingly whispered to her, his voice slightly breaking as he tried to control his conflicting emotions within.

Satine couldn't disobey him there. Those silent words laced with the emotion he had given up and hidden away for many years came rising up in that one desperate plea. She looked at him once more longingly to be met with an icy stare. Bowing her head in defeat, she let him go.

Obi-Wan's gaze turned soft again; relieved she was going to stay where she was - safe. He turned on his heel, his reddish leather boot gliding and squealing along the marble floor, and began to walk away.

Satine did not know what composed her to move towards his retreating figure, but her mind screamed at her to stay put; whilst her heart said otherwise. Her heart sang to her, telling her to go to him. She followed her heart and approached him hastily. "Obi!" She grabbed his sleeve, her nimble fingers clinging onto the cream-coloured cotton material. He turned to face her; his eyes glaring at her frightened and desperate oceanic and moon-like ones. He turned his eyes back towards the battlefield quickly and then back to stare at hers which were inches in front of him.

He heaved an exasperated breath, attempting to keep his boiling frustration from rising over his self- control. "Satine… Go back into the cavern… It's not safe out here."

"I know that but-"

"Satine," he cut her off suddenly. "Go. Back. Now. For the sake of-"

Before he could finish his sentence, let alone barely take another breath, Satine's soft, coral shaded lips were pressed softly against his_. 'NO!'_ He urgently thought saddened by the forbidden emotions he would never be able to indulge on - only dwell upon. He pulled away from her surprisingly slowly and hesitantly. Satine saw the struggle within from the look of pain that staked his heart through his now tearing beautifully endless eyes.

"No... Do not distract me wondering on what life might have been like had I left the Order to remain with you, or what I am now whilst on the battlefield, Satine. We made the decision years ago. Do not expect me to go back on it." He said to her dangerously, though his eyes held another story. Another truth.

"I'm not asking you to choose, nor am I distracting you. I simply did what my heart yearned for. It's a promise to you that I'll stay here and to remind you of what once was."

"Satine, one must focus on the here and now, not what once was." He recalled one of Qui-Gon's teachings, delicately brushing her hand off his sleeve.

"Spare me the lecture Kenobi!" Satine snapped fervently at him, causing a shocked expression to shape his handsome face as if he had been slapped on the cheek. "Do not force down my throat the teachings that Qui-Gon so did with you! I am not a Jedi! I have a right to allow my mind to wander into the past or of what could have been. I simply give you a promise and simply ask if you do think of the past. Of what we had."

Obi-Wan shut his eyes tightly as his breath hitched inside his chest. His aching heart pounded within his chest as if trapped by a cage; the forbidden heart welled with forbidden emotions wishing to break out.

"Yes..." He finally conceded, closing his eyes and looking away from her and directing his eyes towards the ground. He brought them back up to meet hers. "...I have thought of the past… Of what we once had. I don't deny that, or what I still feel now. But please… Do not lock me up in a cage that is inescapable… Otherwise I won't be the man you know now."

"You aren't the man I know now!" Satine shrieked at him from the top of her voice. "The war has changed you! I don't know where that man is! All I see is a Jedi; the man is trapped inside! Yearning to break out!"

"A Jedi is what I am, Satine. It's who I am. There's no time to just be solely a man when one is constantly fighting across the galaxy." Obi-Wan grumbled through clenched teeth.

"What happened!" She yelled in response. Obi-Wan stared down at his reddish boots, shifting his weight from side to side like a naughty school boy who had been found guilty of sneaking the last unhealthy snack. "You used to be more of a man than a Jedi! You also always found an alternative to everything. What happened? You would risk anything for peace. You - you would walk through all this fire without so much as sending a single blaster bolt back towards the shooter and would negotiate peace. Force, you would die for it."

"I still do, Satine," he replied sharply. "I still would die for peace, but these men do not want peace right now. They want death - so much death... and bloodshed. They want you're dead corpse lying on that piece of ground right now where you stand."

Satine now looked down at her own feet, shifting uncomfortably. Never had she seen Obi-Wan like this before.

"Right now you may or may not see the man I used to be. However he will risk it all. I'm risking peace for you. But I will not risk you're life. The war has changed me, correct you are. But I fight every day in the hopes of peace. To protect innocents…to protect… you. That's what I think whilst I fight. I see myself fighting for you. The knowledge that winning this war means that you will be safe. I have feared for your life many times, and it doesn't get any weaker; it just continues to grow stronger. I always seem to imagine that that innocent lying helplessly on the ground wounded is you - and I help them; seeing it as you who I'm holding in my arms, praying to the Force that it will spare you. That innocent who is held at gunpoint, and only I can save them from death - I see that innocent as you; and I race to them. I take the shot instead; glad that it's not them. I have many scars, Satine. You haven't seen them, nor do I wish you to. Many of my scars are for the innocents. Some I hold for you; especially one in my heart. I will always fear for you and I will fight until this war ends if it ensures you're safety." It was a promise - and a hard one it was to keep; though the raw determination was evident in his voice and eyes.

"You can't see them all as me," she stuttered weakly, her knees felt like jelly - and Satine felt sure she was going to buckle under the weight.

Obi-Wan gazed at her and slowly raised a hand to stroke her cheek with a long and rough finger, his hand turning so it cupped her cheek. Satine rested her cheek on his warm, calloused hand, finding the touch somehow very gentle. Perhaps as gentle as the man's open heart - A calloused hand from wielding a lightsaber - a Jedi's weapon. This hand had been washed in blood. Right now she didn't care, for it had been all for freedom of the galaxy, for innocents… for her. She closed her eyes and kissed his thumb as it traced her coral lips.

She muttered a small, and near inaudible "No…" to which Obi-Wan heard.

He touched her chin with two of his fingers and gently lifted her face up to his so she was looking directly at him. He leaned his face close to hers so that she could feel his hot, sweet breath on her face. She felt the coolness of his lips as they brushed the side of her face softly when he spoke.

"But I do, Satine. I will always fear for you. I'll fight for you to the death - and one day may you not have to live in fear as I do for you." His lips had gently brushed her cheek as he had slowly begun to descend to her own lips. Satine had closed her eyes in an attempt to wash away the growing tears, only to open to find new and fresh tears in their place, blearing his angelic and perfectly sculptured face.

"I will say it, and I pray that it may be the last I say it-" His lips were so close to hers now that she could feel the moisture on them from when he previously licked his lips. Anyone who stood near would think they were actually kissing. A few more inches and in reality they would. "I love you Satine." He breathed against her mouth softly, his breath entering her parted lips. "I loved you fifteen years ago, and I still love you now. You as well as the Force know I do."

Satine could not believe the words; but what she couldn't believe more was how much it hit her. She could believe that it may be the last time she would ever hear it from him, to which she had listened to intently. 'I still love you Satine. You as well as the Force I do.' Those words replayed in her mind as she memorized his softly spoken voice breathing them to her. She memorized his lips against hers softly - his warm and sweet intoxicating breath entering her mouth as she breathed him in.

That's when she realised that those things she was memorizing were in reality happening right now!

Obi-Wan Kenobi, Jedi Master, and General was kissing her - the esteemed Satine Kryze, Duchess of Mandalore. His wet and soft lips were against hers, kissing her softly yet passionately. The kiss had meaning, and she responded to it, shaping her thin lips to his. She sighed in contentment to kissing him as he released, a small breath; her breathing in his scent of soap and ash - and she loved it. He struggled to hold on to her as his forbidden emotions and Jedi teachings screamed at him to stop. In order to hold on, he ran a soft, wearing hand through her long, blonde and wavy locks that fell loosely down her back.

Finally, after several long minutes, in which both humans opinion had gone all too quickly, their lips parted slowly, regaining oxygen that they both desperately needed to fill their lungs. Satine's hands resting on the chest armour he wore over him, her eyes focused only downwards at his chest. Satine sent a silent prayer.

I may not do this much, for I have no ability in the Force whatsoever, but, please. Do what you can to protect this brave and kind-hearted sole, for he has done so much - suffered so much. Protect him for me. Bring my Knight in shining armour home to me- home to his family, for he belongs with the Jedi. But please let him also know that he has a place to reside within my heart.

Obi-Wan ran his one hand in her hair downwards, his fingers tangling in the curly and loose locks that cascaded down her back. His eyes were half closed as he looked down at her in sadness.

"Love at war…" Obi-Wan heard Satine's muffled murmur against his armour.

"What?" Obi-Wan asked confused at her choice of words.

Satine raised her head from his chest and leaned back slightly, Obi-Wan's hands supporting the small of her back. She raised her eyes to stare up at his perfectly sculptured face.

"Love at war," she repeated. "Our hearts are in conflict with each other's; others hearts and our own."

"It's a war we cannot win," Obi-Wan replied silently that Satine strained to hear.

"Perhaps not, but maybe one day this war will end…"

"And then maybe we can finally have what our hearts want," Satine stared endlessly at him, trying to decipher what he meant. He revealed the riddle to her. "The galaxy is changing Satine. And the Jedi must change along with it, or never move on. If they refuse to move, I will hand over my lightsaber and dismiss myself from the Order."

"I can't let you do that!" Satine gasped in response to his words, utterly shocked at the words and tone of his voice. "It would be a selfish thing to do!"

"My decision, Satine,"

A rocking explosion disturbed the moment, filling the orange sky with a chalk of black smoke. Obi-Wan turned his head back towards the oncoming armada.

"I'm ending this," he said defiantly.

"Be careful Obi. Come back to me. Don't leave me in this world knowing that you're no longer in it."

He stroked her hair lovingly before whispering his response to her.

"I will come back to you Satine. I promise. You won't live in a world without my existence…" He whispered gently into her ear, his sweet and hot breath brushing the tender cartilage and pink skin.

He let her go, his fingers slowly and hesitantly untangling themselves from hers, though he desperately wanted to hold on.

Making sure she crawled back under her shelter. He used the Force to place a small shield around the area she sat inside, protecting her. The use of it drained him a bit, but he would regain his energy quickly. He finally turned towards the battle after giving her one last final and longing look and walked away.

Satine's oceanic eyes remained locked on his retreating back until he had gone down the hill, disappearing from her sight; the only recognition of him was his blazing blue blade as it deflected streaks of red and green and various other dazzling colours of blaster fire.

* * *

><p><strong>As I said before, this is just an editing of the <span>entire <span>story. Reviews are still welcome of course. ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 The past

**This chapter is loooooooooong people. Thank you Laloga for you're idea there and pointing out one of my weaknesses. I also have xXExiledJediXx to thank for also pointing out one of ym mistakes, who has also agreed to help me. Thank you so much you two and I am grateful for your dicision to help me. (Dont know if I got your wrong there too lol) Thank you to every one who has read this and left a review. I really do appreciate it. :D**

**Chapter 2. The past.**

* * *

><p><em>Twenty-four hours ago…<em>

_Obi-Wan Kenobi was relishing this time off from the war. He found it so amazing and peaceful. He sat on the fresh green cut grass, the dampness from the free sprays of the rushing waterfall settling themselves on the strands feeding it and soaking into his leggings, marking the cream coloured cotton a light tea brown shade._

_Closing his eyes, Obi-Wan began to slip himself into a heavy meditation, wrapping himself into the welcoming arms and rippling currents of the Force._

_However, this did not last long for Obi-Wan, and he sighed in quiet frustration before slowly opening his suddenly heavy eye lids. Turning around he saw Master Adi Gallia approaching him; her walk slow and sluggish._

_"Good day Master Gallia. Back from Anison I see." He greeted cheerfully, covering up his frustration. Normally, he'd be prepared for Anakin to pass by or shove him in the pools or even dive on him._

_"Morning Master Kenobi," Adi dipped her head in respect to the younger and heroic Knight, as he did the same to the wise Master. "Negotiations were… Unsteady; but I and my team of Knights pulled through."_

_Obi-Wan smiled in satisfaction at the older Jedi. "What other reason are you here Adi?" The younger man asked rather sceptically._

_"Why is one not allowed to be reacquainted with ones friends? Especially that of my former padawans friend."_

_Obi-Wan winced inwardly of the reminder of Adi's former student, Siri. It wasn't exactly a happy memory to remember; despite the many ones they shared. It had been a few months since Siri's death on Azure - and it still pained him now to be the one who watched her die. Adi seemed to notice how Obi-Wan's eyes clouded over from reconciling the memory and so quickly decided to change the subject._

_"The council requests for you to meet them. They say they need to discuss a matter of importance to you. A matter that would be found as only important to you."_

_Obi-Wan groaned. 'So much for the off duty' He rose off from the grass, quickly brushing off his tunic and drawing his brown hooded cloak over himself as to cover the wet sticky patch on his leggings. He made his way to the turbo lifts that would deliver him to the council chambers._

_Walking through the silent halls, he passed some fellow Jedi brothers and sisters, who all greeted him with a small wave of their hand, or a nod of the head and a brief smile; all of which the Jedi Master and war hero returned. Entering the turbo lift, he pressed the centre left button of the pad, and the turbo lift zoomed upwards, making it's quick ascent._

_Standing alone in the silence; Obi-Wan contemplated in his thoughts what the council could possibly want his presence for. 'Perhaps another mission? Or the possibility that Anakin and Ahsoka have both done something reckless again.' Obi-Wan chuckled at the thought of the dynamic duo bickering in front of the council as to whose idea it was to pull the crazy stunt._

_Interrupting his thoughts, the turbo lift grinded to a sudden halt at the top of the centre spire of the Jedi Temple. Stepping out, Obi-Wan's eyes quickly wondered to the city life outside the window of the flowing sky line traffic of Coruscant in the orange and pink tinted sky._

_Once again, snapping him out of his delusion of the view, the heavy council doors slowly swung open, moaning as the metal scraped across the door._

_Obi-Wan faced the doors and stepped in, confused at why the seats were empty, save for two, who were Master Yoda and Master Windu. Obi-Wan remained standing just inside the doorframe, his hands linked together in front of him._

_"Master Kenobi." Mace greeted rather warmly, giving him an extremely rare smile, which both the other two masters found highly surprising._

_"Obi-Wan, good to see you it is. Warms my heart it does."_

_"As a pleasure it is to see you too Master Yoda." Obi-Wan bowed, before turning to Mace to bow at him too."Wonder why you are here?"_

_Obi-Wan sighed loudly, his sigh echoing off the walls. "What has my former padawan and his padawan done now masters?" Jumping to a conclusion._

_The young masters brow furrowed in confusion when Yoda chuckled at the Jedi's statement. Mace contained the chuckle but the smallest of smiles growing on his chocolate face betrayed his humour._

_"Done nothing your reckless padawan has for now Obi-Wan." Mace said in delight as he unfolded his arms from across his chest and sat down in his seat, Yoda hobbling forwards to sit in the soft, plush fabric awaiting him to sink in to it._

_The diminutive Master raised a clawed hand towards Obi-Wan's empty seat by the window, adjacent to the doors, inclining him to be seated. Obi-Wan did so and perched himself on his seat, leaning back into it and crossing his legs - his relaxed position._

_"Wanted to speak to you we did, of a matter of importance. That importance will be to you."_

_"We are sorry to interrupt your leave but you must leave tonight for Mandalore."_

_Obi-Wan was startled. Mandalore meant Satine. The last time he saw Satine was on Coruscant, when he helped her uncover a plot set up by Death Watch to frame her for the murders of her own people._

_Leaning forward on his chair and pinching the bridge of his nose, he looked up at the two through pained eyes. Yoda spotted this._

_"Obi-Wan, know of you're feelings for the Duchess I do. Determined you are to protect her."_

_"But, I-I can't Masters," Remembering not to leave out Mace, who was sitting in companionable silence, linking his fingers and staring out at the sky, relishing it. "If I fail, and she dies. I don't know how I could cope."_

_"Cope you would Master Kenobi. And cope you shall. Many loses you have faced, yet still moved on. Determination is what you need to protect her. Believe you can succeed, we both do." Yoda's green eyes penetrated Obi-Wan's pained and stressful filled blue-grey, resulting in the younger Master to sniff and sit up right._

_"Pre Vizla has risen up out of hiding since your last disruption of his plan to deal with the Duchess. He plans on leading an attack on the planet Mandalore tomorrow with followers of the Death Watch, leading an army to siege the palace, and once and for all silence the Duchess. A Madalorian spy intercepted translations between Vizla and Count Dooku. You're assumption of the Separatists aiding them in their struggle against the New Mandalorians was correct. We are sending you and a legion of clone troopers over there tonight. You are to leave at 2200 hours. That is all." Mace brushed him off after coming back from his small day dream._

_Obi-Wan closed his eyes to quench the tears and nodded. He stood to leave. As he stepped through the doorway he faintly heard Mace whisper "Good luck."_

_Obi-Wan knew all of his feelings of long lost love that he had buried away for so long were going to come rushing to the surface once more. The only way for him to avoid them was to act natural and brush them off._

_If necessary… Cruel._

* * *

><p><em>Thirteen hours later...<em>

_The trip had been long and tiresome - and it gave Obi-Wan the opportunity to think over his relationship with Satine._

_They had started out fine. Both of them on level terms, and getting along. Over the time of them on the run from bounty hunters during the civil war, and whilst Qui-Gon negotiated peace; both Obi-Wan and Satine grew close during that time. But it began to get bumpy as she witnessed a death in front of her very moon-like eyes. Obi-Wan had slain someone; but in her protection._

_Both had argued; but they found solace. On his leave they ultimately ended their relationship, hoping never to bring it up again. Now he was back again - and not long after admitting their still lasting love for each other on the Coronet only mere months ago._

_Finally arriving on Mandalore, he was escorted to the throne room of the esteemed Duchess Satine._

_He waited for her to arrive. In that time he had alone, he studied a portrait of her hung up on the wall._

_The artist was very good - for he captured her beauty well. The vibrant colours used matched her perfectly. Her fair skin and blue-grey eyes; 'just like mine.' He thought to himself, were beautifully displayed. He marvelled at it. In fact, he marvelled at it so much that he never noticed the Duchess presence had filled the room._

_"Well, well. Master Kenobi!" Obi-Wan turned to face the source of the voice. His jaw nearly dropped open in response. Duchess Satine Kryze strode in, her elegant blue dress trailing softly along the floor. "My shining Knight in armour comes to rescue me again."_

_His eyes, completely dazed by her dazzling beauty, followed her to her throne. 'Honestly Satine, do you enjoy torturing me with your beauty?'_

_"After all these years and even these few months you're more beautiful than ever."_

_"Kind words from a mindful and committed Jedi. I notice you still like the beard."_

_He put on an expression of mock hurt to amuse her. "There's nothing wrong with it! You said it your self. It looks nice on me!"_

_"Actually Master Kenobi, you'll find that I said it hides too much of you're handsome face." Her eyes gleamed with devilish amusement. She was enjoying this. Obi-Wan could not think of much else to say. It was as if the words had been taken from his mouth. All he could do was blush a bright and brilliant red; his cheeks flaming._

_He decided to change the subject to a more pressing matter as he didn't really like the way the conversation was going. "You of course understand why I am here."_

_Satine met him with silence at first, which Obi-Wan felt embarrassed about. "Of course. Death Watch is after me again."_

_Obi-Wan was fairly shocked at her easiness at taking the situation; and also quite frankly annoyed. 'This is your life on the line Satine!' He sighed heavily._

_"Yes they are…Again." He controlled his frustration. However, he knew she had encountered Death Watch many times, as well as the bounty hunters they had encountered on their adventures. "Let it be known that I have been assigned as you're protector and I am here until the council sees fit you are safe."_

_"I also have guards on high alert around the palace." Satine said matter-of-factly._

_Obi-Wan felt like it was time to retreat. "I shall leave you your highness, for I must go and check on security."_

_"Very well," Satine conceded, waving her hand for emphasis. "You may leave and do your duty."_

_Obi-Wan briefly smiled at her before turning on his heel and leaving._

_"Obi-Wan!" The soft call echoed around the room to him. He turned around to face Satine once more._

_"Yes Duchess." He politely asked._

_"Perhaps you would like to join me for a walk in the gardens later?"_

_Obi-Wan gave her a near toothy grin. "I would be honoured to your highness." He politely obliged, bowing fairly low to her before leaving her glowing presence._

_After checking the security cameras and alarms, and seeing that the guards scattered around the palace were fit, he went to meet Satine in the gardens._

_He walked into the exotic garden, full of green moss and bushes and trees, with the distant colour array of flowers from different worlds, including ones he recognized from his time on Naboo in his padawan years._

_His eyes catching her on the bench, he strode towards her, his boots tapping lightly off the patio floor. He joined her by the bench that was surrounded by pink and purple flowers, tangled in their green vines._

_"Hello there." He greeted gently, bowing his head once more._

_"Must you do that Obi?" She said lightly, though slightly annoyed."_

_Sorry." He apologized. "But at least once more your highness." He continued, bowing his head again out of kindness._

_"Call me by my name Obi-Wan." She sighed. "We've known each other long enough to converse and speak our names." He swallowed a lump that had risen in his throat. "Satine…" She smiled a ghost of a smile at him._

_"Why?" She whispered painfully._

_Obi-Wan noticed her sudden change in mood. He tentatively preached the subject. "What?"_

_She looked at him; her eyes teary. "What did I ever do wrong? All I wanted was to change our old warrior ways. Bring peace. What's wrong with that?"_

_He sat down beside her, putting a warm and strong arm around her shoulders, bringing her close to him. She laid her head on his shoulder._

_"Nothing is wrong Satine." He whispered gently into her hair; his cool lips brushing her curly blonde locks. He felt her shudder and squeezed her gently. "In fact, I think it's a very great thing to do. It's very brave and very noble. I admire you for it. We're fighting and killing. You're not. I can only say that I wish I had the courage that you possess."_

_The words seemed to have the affect that was intended, for Satine stopped crying and smiled more vibrantly. She slowly removed herself from his arm and sat upright._

_They both stared at each other smiling. The emotions rose up once more. Obi-Wan swallowed and tried to choke them down. He noticed Satine struggling to do the same thing._

_'We made our decision. We have our duty to attend to, not this: not our love.'_

_"How do you do it?"_

_Obi-Wan smiled sheepishly, tapping his temple with his finger. "Jedi wisdom. I am the 'Negotiator'."_

_"It's good to see you again Obi-Wan…Despite the… circumstances."_

_Obi-Wan gently smiled and put an arm around her. "It's good to see you too Satine."_

_They sat there together for a few hours; talking and catching up on each others business. Satine had been running Mandalore well, and had conversed with the Senate about their neutrality._

_Obi-Wan had told her about his missions and saving many worlds and people. At one point they just joked to one another, having a good time._

_Only later, as if right on cue, something ruined the moment, shattering the peace. Obi-Wan did not know what, but the Force urged him to take evade of action. He darted to the left, shoving Satine to the ground, his body colliding on top of hers to shield her._

_He looked back to find the bench they had been sitting on seconds ago was ablaze, shrapnel and splinters scattered the gardens, destroying it's exotic beauty._

_More explosions erupted around the garden from fire and shells._

_One thing was on Obi-Wan's mind: Get Satine out._

_"Come on!" He yelled over the noise, grabbing Satine's hand like a vice and dragging her along the gardens to the palace._

_The Force yelled directions at him. 'Left. Right. Stop. Forwards. Right.' He dashed along the gardens, avoiding shells that exploded around them. It was an obstacle course. One false move, and you were a bloody mess._

_Eventually reaching the palace, Obi-Wan desperately asked Satine where he could take her. I.E. A safe location._

_Satine directed him to the spot, both avoiding falling debris and other hazards. They finally reached the spot: A small cavern that went down below into the ground just outside the palace._

_Depositing her in the cavern, Obi-Wan barked an order to her._

_"Satine! Stay here and keep your head down!" Then the argument ensued, the emotional conversation they shared, the decree of love once more, with the kiss they shared; a promise. And finally saying goodbye, as he marched off to aid his troops in battle._

* * *

><p>His blue blade was a whirl of motion, deflecting every blaster bolt in all directions in front of him; some hitting the very shooter.<p>

Clones lined up behind him, kneeling behind cover, their blaster rifles held steady against their cover. Obi-Wan would see some valiantly sprint forwards towards the fray, only to stumble and fall as they were shot or exploded into hundreds of bits - their screams of agony singing in the battlefield.

The smell of blood and burnt flesh from both sides slithered up into Obi-Wan's nostrils. He wrinkled his nose in disgust of the smell, trying desperately at attempting to block out the foul stench of the rotting dead; their souls screaming and moaning out in wonder.

AT-AT'S from the Republic marched in towards the enemy lines, their noses blasting out intense lasers and side launchers shooting rockets out towards the fray and the bunkers. The explosions rocking and shuddering the earth, creating cracks and shell holes, few bodies filling them.

The Republic forces were hammering the resistance, however, not without their own loses. Soldiers fell on the lines, dying in the line of duty and of honour; bravery each engraved in their own brown eyes that just gleamed through their helmets.

Tanks and walkers exploded, rumbling the atmosphere, their explosions mixing with the cries of agony of the poor souls inside, and the orange sky, turning it to black - the colour of darkness.

The enemy forces began to seize fire. The Republic forces withdrew their fire on Kenobi's command, their confused eyes staring at their general and then towards the enemy, their eyes changing from confusion to weariness.

The Death Watch forces drew apart down the centre. A cloaked figure emerged.

Obi-Wan stepped forwards to meet his opponent in the centre of the battlefield.

Obi-Wan Kenobi met Death Watch leader and former governor of Concordia, Pre Vizla.

Vizla 's hatred of the Jedi was evident on his face as he sneered at the Master.

"We meet again Jedi."

"If only it had been in different circumstances than this Vizla." Obi-Wan returned gently; always in his calm demeanour.

"Prepare to fall Kenobi. The Duchess will join you shortly after."

Vizla caught Obi-Wan flinch as the rage within the not much older man welled inside. The dormant dragon within; it's dark heart inside Obi-Wan Kenobi reared back, ready to strike.

Vizla chuckled in triumph as he realized he had struck a nerve.

"Yes, I know you have feelings for her Kenobi…" He continued to toy with the man's good heart, pushing on the button. Clone troopers each shared a confused look, puzzled by how their General could be 'attached' to someone - how he somehow struggled with a certain part of _their _Jedi code. "I know she returns the feelings. How strain full it must be to know you love someone… But can't be together because of some code. A forbidden love."

"Stop." Obi-Wan said, his eyes blinking as he tried to keep his mind focused.

"How does it feel Kenobi?" Vizla continued his onslaught relentlessly, playing with Obi-Wan's mind and heart. "How does it feel to be in love, but know it cannot be? Do you want her? Yearn for her? I know she does."

"NO!" Obi-Wan yelled, causing gasps from his troopers who were shocked at their general's angry display. "Leave her out of this! You want me dead first! So am I more important!"

Vizla scratched his chin in quick contemplation, his eyes drawing downwards as his brain thought about it. "You are my first priority…" He stated, lifting his angry eyes to meet Obi-Wan's burning orbs. "Only because you constantly got in my way. The Duchess still shares as much as a bulls eye on her head than you do."

"Then kill me." Obi-Wan said defiantly, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and tossing it to the dusty ground in-between Vizla's feet. "I'm unarmed. I'm giving you this glorious opportunity. Kill me…Spare her…" He spread his arms apart, leaving his chest open for a killing blow.

Vizla, in disgust, picked up Kenobi's lightsaber and tossed it back into his hands.

"You'll die how I want you to Kenobi!" Vizla snarled at him, his eyes showing hatred with an intensity. "You'll die honourably. You live as a Jedi, you'll die as one."

Vizla pulled out his dark saber - an ancient weapon from the old Republic, and activated it, it's pitch black blade glowing brilliantly.

"Lets finish this."

And with a yell that echoed across the landscape, Vizla lunged at him, his blade arched above his head.

Obi-Wan barely had seconds to activate his lightsaber. He managed to just block the on-coming blade, his brilliant blue clashing and hissing with the dark saber's endless black blade. It looked like an endless black sea with no depth what so ever.

Obi-Wan thrust his arms outwards, his muscles screaming in agony and flexing as he sent Vizla off balance. Vizla ran at him again and went to slice Obi-Wan's head from his shoulders.

Obi-Wan did not even move from where he stood. He stood in his same position and at the last second, ducked so the blade that was meant for the neck sliced nothing but air. Obi-Wan sweeped his leg out and tripped Vizla.

He raised his blade high to strike. However, Vizla struck out with his leg, his silver armoured boot connecting squarely with Obi-Wan's abdomen. As a result, Obi-Wan grunted and stumbled back, winded.

Vizla scrambled up, the red dust swirling around his feet up to his face. With Obi-Wan still winded, he ran to him and once again kneed him in the stomach, intensifying his pain.

Obi-Wan fell back onto the dirt gasping, his blue-grey orbs staring up at the blonde man before him. Vizla stamped his metal foot down onto Obi-Wan's wrist, disarming him and pinning him to the ground. He screamed in pain as his wrist broke.

Vizla held his blade vertically before him, aiming to stab Obi-Wan in the face. He thrust his arms down. Obi-Wan's reflexes kicked in, the Force as his ally. He rolled the upper half of his body to his left, ultimately avoiding the blade. He then swung his leg upwards and kicked Vizla in the groin. Vizla did not fall to his knees as Obi-Wan had thought he would. Instead he stumbled back, his breathing quickening.

Obi-Wan ran up and punched him squarely in the jaw; a good right hook. He punched and kicked out of self defence but also anger.

Unexpectedly, Vizla grabbed Obi-Wan's wrist and twisted it, intensifying the pain in his broken wrist, and his lightsaber falling from his hand and rolling away on the floor. Putting him in an arm lock, Vizla pulled his blade up.

Pain erupted from inside. His eyes bulged outwards. His breathing rate hightened as well as his heart beat.

Obi-Wan yelled out in agony as Vizla's dark saber slashed at his side, cutting through cotton and skin - even flesh. It burned and ate at his skin ravenously.

Obi-Wan stumbled back, losing his balance. He clutched his side, his hand stained with the crimson liquid: He felt woozy. His sight was turning hazy.

Vizla was about to finish him off, only to be halted as a brave clone trooper ran out, guns blazing as he shot relentlessly at him. One bolt shot through Vizla's shoulder, tearing flesh.

"Retreat!" He yelled in pain. The orders were obliged; and Vizla's army fled the battlefield in a wave of seconds. Leaving a dying Jedi Master lying on the floor, blood oozing fourth from his injury.

Commander Cody sprinted towards his General in an all out panic. Landing by his side, other troopers accompanying him and a medic. He placed a trembling hand on his general. It rest on Obi-Wan's forehead.

The poor man was sweating buckets. His face was dotted with blood, broken ribs were on his right side and some internal damage; severely to his stomach. What worried the commander more though was the great slash he had running along his side where his ribs were. The open wound was gushing with flowing blood, and the burn continued to eat at his skin, through muscle and bone. Small wisps of smoke emitted from the burn.  
>Cody became even more fearful for his general's life as he saw the rise and fall of his chest becoming more shallow. He listened intently to the low rasps of his rattling breaths; each time becoming more shallow and longer.<p>

Cody barked orders at the clones to watch the area and ordered the medic to take Obi-Wan away. He watched as his general was carried off back into the palace by a stretcher.

"Hang in there general."

* * *

><p>The white light invaded his vision, slipping through his closed eyelids and shining off his iris.<p>

_'Is this the Force?' _He thought. Was he dead? He believed so.

The slow, arithmetic beeping of a heart monitor told him otherwise. He was very much alive. Oh, how much he wished he wasn't right now.

Obi-Wan sluggishly opened his eyes to find himself in the med-bay; the scent of disinfectant filling his nostrils. He remembered the entire battle, right to the point of him blacking out from loss of blood. He tried to sit up, only to be attacked by an intense pain throbbing from his side. Obi-Wan hissed and cursed under his breath as he sat back down.

_'Where is everyone? Where is Satine? Did the clones get her out? Thank the Force Cody for saving me.'_

Realising that he needed to find Satine, he gently rose up out of his so-called confined bed; being extra careful not to aggravate his injuries further. Swinging his legs over the edge, his feet touching the cold ground, he pushed himself off the bed and into a standing position. He limped his way through the silent corridors towards his destination.

* * *

><p>Satine sat on the bed in her chambers, her knees bought up to her face. The duchess was terrified, however not for her life. She was terrified for Obi-Wan.<p>

He had gone into the fray for her; fought for her against Pre Vizla, and came out on the brink of death.

She was absolutely hysterical, fearing for his life beyond belief.

'_Please don't let him die. He has to come back. He promised me. We're such good friends.' _True that was. They were great friends. However, they were closer than they seemed to be from other peoples perspective. They knew what lay beneath them. Not many but them knew of their history.  
>The only other person to actually know was Anakin. He sensed his former masters behaviour when he was with the Duchess on the Coronet; not to mention Obi-Wan telling him about their past. However he never told him he was attached to her. Thank the Force Anakin was not present when the two had expressed and acknowledged their love for one another.<p>

She was distracted from her thoughts when a light knock came from her door.

Oblivious as to who it was, Satine tentatively approached the door and opened it.

She had not expected to greet who stood before her…

Obi-Wan, battered and bruised stood at the doorway, his arm resting upon the frame as to support himself. He shifted his balance as to not hurt his injured leg. His breathing was still slow and shallow as not to aggravate his slash he received today.

"Hello.." He said breathlessly to her, his breath hitching and his eyes closing as he winced in pain from his injuries.

"H-hello…" She greeted back, rather surprised that he was here now. "What are you doing here?" She whispered.

"I need to talk to you."

She stood silently, staring at him, taking in his facial features which were still angelic, despite the cuts that covered his face.

"Can I come in please?"

Satine stepped aside, allowing him entry. Obi-Wan limped inside, the door sliding behind him, closing. He made his way to the bed and sat on the edge slowly, still flinching from the pain and the heat of battle that had ended not so long ago.

Satine sat beside him, looking intently at the side of his face. A long cut, crusted with dried blood ran down from his temple to his jaw line. His nose had a cut running along it.

He bought his eyes up to her, sweeping from the floor to her face. "About today…" He started.

"I know…" Satine interrupted. "It was selfish." She breathed.

He sighed in response, remembering the moment and the longing inside.

"Jedi don't love." He said. "It's forbidden."

"Then why did you kiss me?" She asked gently, leaning into his line of sight so all he could see was her beautifully carved face, and whatever blurry objects were behind her beautiful face.

Obi-Wan sighed and drew his eyes down again. Satine drew his face upwards by touching the side of his face gently so he looked at her. His eyes looked at hers with an intensity, as if they could see inside her soul.

"I didn't know if I was going to see you again." He answered; his eyes staring into the oceanic depths of her own.

Satine couldn't say anything, for the words had touched her heart warmly. She felt like she was going to melt into a gooey mess on the floor in front of him.

"But you know it's forbidden. Jedi don't feel emotions." Obi-Wan glared at her faintly.

"We do feel Satine." He said fervently. "We are not emotionless machines. Of course Jedi feel. It's human of us. Besides, a Jedi is encouraged to love… Just - not the way of _a_love… A possessive love."

Satine understood now. She understood how the Jedi struggle with emotions; how they always seems emotionless. It was to protect themselves and others from the deadly trap. How love could be deadly was ridiculous. But for a Jedi, she understood why they seemed so afraid of it. Obi-Wan said he always saw an innocent as her, and that he tried to save them. He struggled as he tried not to possess her. That was the love that was forbidden. That was the love he so desperately wanted to avoid.

"I gave into my emotions. Me kissing you. I couldn't hold on forever… Not if I wanted to possess you. I couldn't do that." The young Jedi Master said, confirming her theory."If one does not control their love, that leads to feeling forbidden to a Jedi. Fear, jealously, and finally possession. The code forbids it as it can risk a Jedi falling to the Dark Side. Before the code was changed, Jedi were allowed to love. Because of the fall of many out of jealously and loss, the code was changed, thus forbidding us to love another. We cannot give our hearts to that special someone. Right now it kills me."

"Then if it hurts you this much. Leave." Obi-Wan's head snapped up violently, his eyes burned with fire.

"No!" He yelled, causing Satine to jump in shock. Obi-Wan realised he scared her and took her hand in his. "I'm not leaving! I've been ordered to stay, and I will until this is over."

Satine nodded. "Then what will you do."

"I would say forget what happened… But It's near impossible."

"But there is a possibility."

"In all honesty Satine, I don't want to forget." She nodded again in silent contemplation. "I'm going to protect you, for that it what I am ordered to do. It's my job to protect you."

"How do we get past this?" She asked in a monotone voice, trying to keep it from breaking.

Obi-Wan stared at her in silence before he answered her.

"We don't bury it."

"What?" She asked breathlessly.

"You heard me," He said with a slight smile on his face. "We don't bury it. We do the best we can not to possess one another. But I'm not just leaving it again. Other Knights have done it. Who says we can't?"

"If that's what you think we can accomplish. Very well." She replied with a smile, matching his. Her eyes lit up as his danced with enthusiasm.

"Well then, if we are taking it slowly, then you should go." Standing up and pointing to the door to prove her point. "It's not time to be sharing the same room yet." She smiled seductively at him. Obi-Wan was shocked at her statement and began to stutter a load of gibberish at her.

She burst out laughing at his hilarious response. "Relax Obi." She chuckled uncontrollably. "I-I'm j- j- joking! Don't keel over from a panic attack!"

Obi-Wan slumped down and relaxed, a uncontrollable chuckle emitting from him too. "You had me on that one there love."

She stared at him in shock. "What? I can call you that can't I? We are going as you say… 'Slow'?"

"I guess so." She replied, covering her mouth from another mouthful of laughter. Obi-Wan stood up from the bed and limped towards her so he was in front of her. He was so close that Satine felt his body heat up against hers; his warm breath playing with the loose strands of her hair. They looked at each other for long and silent minutes before Obi-Wan dismissed himself from her chambers.

Standing in the doorway he turned to face her.

"Good night Satine." He said quietly to her. She approached the door way herself and looked up into his endless eyes.

"Good night Obi." She replied. He took her hand with his un-injured left hand and pulled her gently to him. His lips touched her hand briefly. After, he leaned his head down a little and forwards. His lips touched hers briefly.

"Taking it slow." He whispered, a smile touching the corners of his lips and his eyes crinkling.

With that, he walked off returning to his med-wing and bed, leaving Satine to groom herself and go to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go guys. Let me know! I love you all! :D<strong>


	3. Chapter 3 Ghosts of the past

**Hi guys! I managed to post this chapter today. I would have posted sooner but I couldn't since I had my french assessment. Well it's over now and I had time to post this. I passed with a B thankfully. Anyways I wont be posting until after tuesday since I need to revise for R.E as I have a test on tuesday. Fingers crossed I'll pass. Anyways heres chapter 3. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 3. Ghosts of the past.**

* * *

><p>What an eventful day.<p>

Obi-Wan was totally exhausted from battle, nearly dying, and getting out of his system what he had spoken about with Satine.

All that was needed to be said was said. Whatever was hidden remained for another time. He found that he had said everything, and so therefore did not need to speak anymore.

He felt himself grow dizzy. '_Not good. I knew it was bad wandering around when you just nearly died. Well done Kenobi.' _Pretty much hopping the rest of the way, he reached his room or what he described as prison. He pressed his palm against the pad. It gave a loud beep of recognition, and slid open, allowing him entry. He hated this place so much. He despised it. '_If I don't want to be in here so often, then perhaps I should be more careful.'_

"Ha! Careful? Try a lot-more-careful Obi-Wan."

A deep, soft voice interrupted his train of thought suddenly. Obi-Wan whirled around, stumbling and losing his balance. The Jedi Master was hopping now for dear life on one leg. He positioned himself so that when he fell he would land on something soft.

The Force ghost of Qui-Gon Jinn wanted to help steady his former padawan, but stood still, knowing his fingers would just slip through the living man's arms like running water. Instead, he settled for a low chuckle.

"You think this is funny?" Obi-Wan asked him bemused, as he just managed to land on the edge of the bed with an "Oomph!"

_"Quite." _Qui-Gon replied, fairly amused by his padawans endeavour. He stared at Obi-Wan for a few seconds, who just stared back with a blank and serious expression. "_It's good to see you."_

"Alive or broken?" Obi-Wan replied sarcastically.

Qui-Gon smiled timidly at Obi-Wan. _"Obviously alive my former padawan." _Obi-Wan's eyes seemed to turn into steel for a second. "_Obi-Wan. What's the matter?" _Qui-Gon's flickering ghost asked, concern seeping off him. Obi-Wan could feel it despite his former master and close to father mentor being dead.

"Why have you never come to me before?" He quietly asked.

Qui-Gon sighed. He should owe an explanation. Obi-Wan had a right to know.

"It's been fifteen years. Why now?" Obi-Wan's voice seemed rather cold as he pressed further.

_"It wasn't the right time. I had to come when you most needed me." _Confused, the former padawan asked more.

"And what makes you think I need you now? Why not before? I needed you plenty of times, for wisdom on how to teach Anakin. You weren't there then." Resentment laced his voice as he looked away from the ghost of his mentor.

"_Anakin has told me. He believes you did well." _Obi-Wan's head raised up, his eyes were beginning to brim with tears.

"You've visited Anakin. But not me?" This was going to be difficult.

_"He doesn't believe he's the chosen one as myself and others believe. He has mentioned to me many times you're disagreements, but he thanks you for you're teachings and loves you like a father. He also wishes to admit something to you, but is not sure how."_

Obi-Wan picked up on this, but didn't ask. He would ask Anakin gently once he next saw him.  
><em><br>_"I've taught him all I can. But he remains wilful and impulsive. I'm not as good as you or Yoda."

"_You cannot teach him as I taught you; or as Yoda taught Dooku and others. You can simply teach him you're way."_

"Why are you here?" The living Jedi asked, changing the subject. He was good at skipping from one subject to another.

_"Because you need me. And I have watched you for years. Now I know why you need me here now. Do you know?"_

"Should I?" Obi-Wan said, spreading his hands as if inviting Qui-Gon to continue. "Spit it out whatever you need to say."

"_I'm basically a ghost of your past." _Qui-Gon explained.

Obi-Wan's face seethed with confusion. His brow furrowed, and his eyes drew close together. The habit of him stroking his chin when in thought kicked in. "I don't understand."

Qui-Gon's lips thinned as he thought of how to explain. _"You are going down the same road as you did fifteen years ago. When we were last here, you fell into an attachment with Duchess Satine."_

"And?" Obi-Wan asked, raising his eyebrows in expectancy. Qui-Gon's expression turned sad.

"I'm afraid I must steer you away from this Obi-Wan. You are falling in danger that so many Jedi have fallen into. I saw this with Siri. I don't want you to feel pain again."

"Enough with that Master," Obi-Wan snapped. "I have experienced enough pain. Of your loss, my brothers and sisters in that arena; all for my rescue. Siri is gone. I want a new life. I want the Jedi to change. It is my decision if I choose this or not. I may still be your padawan, but I'm no longer a young and arrogant padawan. I'm a Master."

"_And you're on the council. Congratulations."_

Obi-Wan shared a ghost of a smile. "Thank you."

_"And Siri has watched you too. She says hello and to be careful." _Obi-Wan looked up at him. His eyes watered again. He was still dealing with the recent pain of losing her.

"Siri- wa-was watching me."

_"Has been from the beginning. Still does now. She still cares for you deeply. She still loves you, and accepts that you have found happiness with someone else. She will not be selfish."_

"Why isn't she here?" Obi-Wan shakily asked, his lips trembling and hands shaking as he struggled to keep his emotions in check.

"_She is not strong enough. So she is communicating to you through me." _Obi-Wan bowed his head.

"I'm glad. She is safe in the Force. I'm thankful for that. I miss her, but I know she is with me."

_"Because she told you that in her last moments?"_

Obi-Wan nodded his head slowly in a silent confirmation. Speaking of her, Obi-Wan felt her warming crystal glow and warm his chest within his pouch.

_"Changing the subject. I will not, and cannot force you to choose. It is simply your choice alone. But each night you will experience a trial like the one's you may have experienced throughout that time fifteen years ago. They may be what you will both face again. The trials perhaps will be different, and more challenging."_

"I understand. But I have made my choice. I can control myself."

_"Then I will let you go. As you said: you are a Master now. You have learnt much throughout the years. You are full of wisdom, and are a much wiser man than I were. You have become a great Jedi Knight."_

"Thank you Master. Thank you so much." Qui-Gon smiled at his former padawan, he felt the small spark of pride come fourth from himself.

He knew that the resentment his padawan held earlier had now evaporated.

As his blue figure began to disappear, he whispered his last words to him until next time.

"_I am proud of you Obi-Wan."_

Even though he was gone for tonight, Obi-Wan knew his former Master would be listening.

"I miss you. And thank you… For everything." He whispered to the air.

Feeling sleep take over, Obi-Wan lay in his bed, pulling the blanket up to his chest and heaved a deep sigh. Before falling into a deep, relaxing sleep, he felt the cool hand of his Master brush across his forehead.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. Hope you liked it. Hmm trials for the next few days eh? We shall see what the first is in the next chapter. I will be unable to post until after tuesday as of my R.E test. Hopefully I'll pass. Until next time! :D<strong>


	4. Chapter 4 Beginning of the first trial

**Hey! Sorry for the long wait, I had to try and come up with something to follow chapter 3 and a trial. I don't think I done the best with it but I hope it's ok. Once again reviews are welcome as well as constructive critism. Kind critism, no flaming guys, thanks.**

**Chapter 4. The first trial.**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan opened his eyes to a white ceiling. He opened his eyes feeling fantastic inside; he couldn't say the same for his injuries though. Something just pushed at him to get up.<p>

Wanting, well, needing to get out of his confined prison cell, or professionally known as the Med Bay, Obi-Wan swung his legs over the edge of the bed, the blankets draping over the side, and stood up.

He thought of going for a wonder - and he knew just where he wanted to go.

* * *

><p>Satine woke up refreshed and alive on this bright summers morning. Summer in Mandalore was beautiful: The trees were in full blossom of green; traffic was slowed, as people took strolls along the parks or gardens; the sun beamed down upon the palace, it's horizon shining over Sundari.<p>

Getting out of bed and walking to the bathroom, and stopping by the shower, she turned the taps and let the water run out of the hose. She yelped and jumped back as the steaming hot water singed the skin of her hand lightly. Turning the temperature down to a suitable temperature that wouldn't boil her alive, she shed her clothes and stepped into the shower. She let the hot water pour down on her as she soaked her hair. She inhaled the fresh steam as she washed her hair thoroughly. Stepping out and drying herself, she walked back into her bedroom and dried her hair. She didn't feel like putting it up in a bun today. She simply let it hang loose in it's natural curl, just giving it a quick brush to untangle the knots that plagued her soft hair.

The beautiful Duchess decided on wearing her normal midnight blue dress, but just without the head dress. She wanted to feel the wind blow her face and let her hair fly freely for when she went outside on this beautiful summers day.

She strolled out of her room, the two guards who were standing side by side straightening their posture when she was amongst them.

"At ease gentlemen," Satine said gently, giving them a kindly smile. They were quite surprised at the Duchess' choice of not wearing the head dress that she always wore. "You may leave. Get some rest, enjoy your spare time." The guards smiled gratefully at her before turning and marching off. Satine watched their blue robes clad with silver armour vanish around the corner.

Satine then decided that she was hungry. Some good nourishment would ease her now grumbling stomach. Turning and facing the other direction, Satine headed to the dining area.

The huge crystalline doors swung slowly open, revealing a long hallway bathed in light that shone through the stained glass window at the other end. The window, as well as others had pictures of past Dukes or Duchess' - even heroes of Mandalore.

Noticing the balcony door was wide open to the left, she approached the doors and was about to close them, when she spotted a figure standing with its back to her.

It was easily recognizable as a man - and a certain man for that matter. He was fairly tall; just a bit taller than her; had ginger hair, styled into a side fringe, a cream coloured tunic, complete with white but battered generals armour, a red crest on his right shoulder with a lightsaber blade running upwards in the centre - and finally bandages that covered his right wrist, side and leg.

She noticed that he had not turned around. His posture was up right, hands behind his back, fingers laced. He was staring out at the view of the city; sun shining down on him as if a spotlight focused on a celebrity. She made to turn around and leave.

"Don't go." The soft voice gently spome, shattering the silence.

Satine turned her blonde head around, and looked over her shoulder. He had still not turned around. He had known her presence was approaching from when she was outside her room.

"I don't want to disturb you," She responded, still staring at him from behind.

Obi-Wan heaved a deep sigh inwards through his nose before letting it escape past his thin lips.

"Your presence is soothing," He responded in the same tone, still turned away from her, his blue-grey orbs shielded from the sunlight by his pale eye lids. "It calms me."

Sensing something was wrong, she turned her body around fully, facing him completely. "What's bothering you?" She asked him, tentatively approaching him.

Finally reaching him, she stood right beside him.

His eyes were still closed, though his head was slightly dipped as in thought. She leaned on the railing as to get a better look at his face.

He was still the same as when she last saw him on Coruscant, though he had more wrinkles by the edges of his eyes. The eyes were old and worn. Force they had seen so much bloodshed. Obi-Wan was a kind and gentle man; but in war he had to act swiftly and be, sometimes if needed… brutal. He hated what he did, but he needed to protect the galaxy. It was his duty, as a soldier. As a Jedi.

He still looked wonderful though - and the sun that was shining on his face, highlighting his features and pale skin made him look angelic, giving him this unnatural beauty that Satine was positive that many women would find irresistible. In all honesty, Satine found it difficult to resist herself.

"Qui-Gon visited me last night." He answered slowly, his eyes still not focusing on her face.

Her concerned expression turned joyful, her moon like eyes brightened at that name.' _Oh Qui-Gon.'_

"What did he say?" She asked quickly, her heart leaping in anticipation.

"Nothing that really enlightened me," He responded, his accent heavy with grief and bitterness.

_'What had he said to make Obi-Wan like this?'_

"What did _he_say?" She echoed the question again.

Obi-Wan inhaled again. The wind had drifted a light scent of blossoms towards them. His nostrils flickered as they inhaled the sweet scent.

"He said about Anakin," He answered her. The way he said his name - it was as if he tried not to growl it. He had shakily said the name. What had made Obi-Wan so upset about Anakin. "My own Master, my father, has visited Anakin many times, but not me. Why? Why has he never visited me before now?" He asked himself shakily as tears brimmed his eyes, wetting his bottom eye lashes. His lips trembled, and his upper body shook slightly as he tried his best not to weep.

Satine was shocked. Qui-Gon, who had been a father towards Obi-Wan, had never visited him, but visited Anakin. Obi-Wan saw Qui-Gon as a father. He aspired to be like him. Now Satine saw the betrayal and despair within him that had been bottled up inside him come flooding out. Obi-Wan felt betrayed - she could easily see that. "I - I don't know what to say."

"There's nothing to say," Obi-Wan replied sharply. He turned his head completely away from her. "And there's nothing you can say." The gentle breeze caught his words and carried his whisper towards her ears. Sympathy for the poor man struck her like a slap on the face, or a fist to the stomach. Then it hit her.

"Say, why don't we go for a walk and take this off your mind?" She suggested.

When no response came, she pressed forwards gently. "It will give you time to think," She continued encouragingly. "We can talk about anything you like, or just walk in silence."

Obi-Wan turned his ginger head towards her. For the first time that morning he smiled at her. It wasn't radiant, but in her eyes it was just as beautiful as his other charming grins.

The pair had turned back into the dining room and had breakfast, Satine having a very light meal of fruits and exotics whilst Obi-Wan dined on a piece of Muja fruit and a glass of fresh water.

So later they took a stroll together along the newly fixed gardens. As the two aimlessly wondered, Obi-Wan pointed out a small coffee shop by the street. Linking his arm with hers as her escort, he led her towards it, both of them chatting and happily laughing away as they decided to sit at a table inside, right in the corner, out of the sun and where hardly anyone was. They would be very difficult to recognize should anything happen, and should any suspicous eyes wander and settle on the two.

They ordered a coffee and sat down together, steaming mugs of coffee on the smooth table.

Obi-Wan was still upset about his latest and practically first meeting with Qui-Gon, but the laughing and conversations he had had with Satine brightened his mood immensely.

"So you were going to tell me more about yesterday." Satine said, taking a small sip of her coffee, the strong aroma of coffee beans filled her nostrils as she inhaled.

"Yes," Obi-Wan replied slowly, putting the mug to his lips too. "Qui-Gon said I'd be put to three trials for the next three days, one each night."

"Any idea what these trials are going to be?" She asked him, putting the mug down on the table and leaning forwards out of her seat, her elbows resting on the smooth surface.

"Not a clue," Obi-Wan answered, raising his eye brows. He actually was completely oblivious to these trials, when they would happen, where they would happen, and what on Earth they were. "All I know is that for the next three days, one trial is going to occur; to most likely test my will and devotion."

"I see." Satine said, nodding her head slowly, a serious expression plastered on her face.

Obi-Wan nodded back to her in a silent "yeah.".

Many hours went by, with the couple: the Jedi and the Duchess speaking and strolling along the winding paths, not knowing where they may end up.

Eventually, they ended up at a lake side, the setting sun behind it flashing over the water, making it glisten like millions of diamonds. The orange sky was a perfect fit for the deep blue liquid, and the breeze gently blew along orange, crispy autumn leaves across the grass surface and water.

A tree nearby stood lonely near the water. Obi-Wan and Satine both walked over to it and sat under it, away from the suns heat. They both sat down under it's leaves, their backs pressed up against the bark. They simply settled down and relaxed.

After long hours of blabbering, Obi-Wan had turned around to find Satine asleep next to him, her blonde head resting on his shoulder, blonde locks cascading down from her head and along his shoulder and a quarter of his covered torso.

The sun had completely set now, and the sky was covered in black; grey clouds drifting lazily across the skies. The moon was a quarter shining, illuminating his face in a white light.

Across from him, over by the waters edge, stood a white figure. It was beautiful, strands of light shining off the figure. Obi-Wan slowly stood up, shielding his eyes with one arm, whilst keeping his balance with the other equal. Slowly stumbling and approaching the figure, he noticed that it was a female presence.

He tried reaching out to the figure with the Force, but was pushed back by a presence he felt was oddly familiar.

He squinted his eyes to look closer.

Red hair cascaded down her head and finished between her shoulder blades, her skin was pale, making the light shine off her brighter, completely in contrast to her skin tone and hair colour. No. It couldn't be. She was dead!

"C-Cerasi?" He asked breathlessly, his mouth hanging open in disbelief.

The figure twitched slightly, and Obi-Wan reached slightly towards her. She turned around to face him. It was Cerasi indeed. Her features had grown older, around his age still, but she still looked beautiful from when he had been with her back on Melida/Daan.

"Hello Obi-Wan." She said, her gentle voice flowed softly to him.

"H-how Cerasi? You are dead. You were right next to me when you died."

The memory of a thirteen-year-old Obi-Wan and Cerasi came to his mind: the day she was murdered. He still remembered it all; the blaster bolt shooting straight through her chest. He had remembered her body growing cold in his arms as he comforted her about the thought of death.

"The Force took me in," She replied, a small smile lighting up her beautiful face. "I've been with Qui-Gon and have watched you grow into the Jedi you are now."

Obi-Wan couldn't speak. The wind blew gently across them, howling gently as it wisped through the twigs of the trees. Cerasi's copper hair blew across her face.

"Obi-Wan, I know you love Satine, but what about those else you love? You loved me, I figured it out once I joined the Force; you still mourn Siri and love her. Can you keep loving Satine despite those you still love? Are you truly devoted to her?"

"Of course I am!" Obi-Wan answered exasperatedly. He couldn't exactly believe what he was hearing, let alone seeing. But then he remembered what Qui-Gon had said yesterday.

"Really? What about the Jedi?" She continued.

That had Obi-Wan at a stand still. He did truly love Satine, and was deeply devoted to her. He'd do anything for her. But what about his allegiance to the Jedi? He had sworn an oath. He couldn't let that go. He had sworn not to become attached. How he had not been very honest with the Code there. No Jedi was impervious to emotions. Obi-Wan happened to be vulnerable to love. He thought about the shame he would bring to the Order. He would be an embarrassment - sure to be expelled.

But then he remembered what he had said back at the situation on the Coronet.

_"Had you said the word, I would have left the Jedi Order._"

Then he thought, he could still leave, but at what price? Losing a valuable Jedi during such a dark time? What if the Code was changed? What if he openly admitted it to the council, but negotiated with them? Stuck them in a loop of the fact that even though being in love is illegal within the Order, they need him? He simply came to the conclusion that he was devoted as equally to the Order as he was with Satine.

He pointed at Cerasi and gave her a dark look. "I know what you're trying to do," He began, his voice just as dark. "I see past this fog you have created around me. I'm devoted to my Order just as I am to Satine. Nothing gets in harms way of her or the Jedi. I can, and will control myself."

Cerasi smiled warmly at him, not bothered by him pointing menacingly at her.

"You are a devoted man Obi-Wan. Make sure you stay that way."

Obi-Wan put his hand down and stared straight at Cerasi, giving her a genuine smile.

"I will Cerasi. I may still love you and Siri, but Satine right now fills the vacancy I have inside my heart, for she is alive and well. I failed to save you and Siri, I will not loose Satine."

Cerasi began to fade away into nothingness in front of his eyes.

"Stay strong Obi-Wan."

She evaporated completely before him, leaving a dumb founded Obi-Wan standing shakily on his feet.

"I will see you one day Cerasi." He whispered.

He had seen Cerasi. Was that the test? No. It was Staying strong to Satine and not to stray away for others? He would never! But his Order. He had to stay devoted to one or the other. He loved them both. Now the decision lay before him: Should he choose Honour and duty over love; or choose the Order over Satine?

* * *

><p><strong>There we go. I'm sorry it wasn't much of a trial, but maybe that is just the beginning of his first trial hmm... His trial will come, that's part of the beginning. Next is action and of course more on the first trial. I'm sorry, it wasn't like as I had hoped and sorry if it is boring or anything, just needed like a calm slow moving one. I will make it up by posting a better chapter next time guys, and hopefully post it sooner. Oh and thank you, I was shocked and joyful when I noticed 3 chapters and 10 reviews. Thanks guys, review if you like it or have any thoughts or ideas of improvement, it's always taken in and I appreciate it. ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5 The plan

**Darn! It was suppossed to have action! But I thought I will just keep it hanging, for action, you sometimes need to go to whoever is making a plan in order for action to erupt, thus this chapter being called, well, The Plan. Anyways, we take a look into the bad guy view now blah, blah. Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 5. Plans.**

* * *

><p>Pre Vizla was mad.<p>

No, mad was not the word, he was damn right outraged.

That blasted Jedi Kenobi, got in his way of killing the Duchess again. Kenobi was like a plague. Whenever Vizla targeted the Duchess, Kenobi was there. The man was definitely a plague. There was one way to dispose of a plague: give it its medicine.

The former governor of Concordia reached out with a gloved hand towards the table of maps he had before him. Sealing his hand around something in the shape of a small cylinder his fingers latching onto it, he retracted his arm back towards him. Lifting his palm upwards, he uncurled his fingers around the small object. There, sitting in the palm of his hand, was a small syringe, it's glass cylinder filled with a blue liquid.

He removed the small piece of plastic at the edge of the sharp needle and tilted the syringe upwards. Pushing down on the other end of the syringe, he watched intently as the blue liquid squirted out of the needles edge, the escaped liquid raining down onto the ground below.

A muffled sound came fourth from the entrance to the tent. The tents entrance swished open, and a large and bulky man staggered in, holding a man underneath his arm in a head lock, intending to snap his neck should he try and pull off any means of escape.

"Sir, we got him," He said gruffly, small residue of saliva spluttering out of his mouth as he grunted, refraining the captives struggle from underneath his arm.

Vizla smirked triumphantly.

"Good job, Liam. You are at least more useful that that blasted Death Watch recruit I ordered to dispose of Kenobi." He remembered that day on Concordia very well.

* * *

><p><em>Clad in his Madalorian armour, the armour of a traditional warrior, he brisk fully marched towards Obi-Wan Kenobi, and the Duchess Satine, who had taken cover behind a rock. On his knees before him was one of his recruits. He crawled towards him, shaking in fear. Pitiful.<em>

"Failure," His cold voice spoke from his helmet, as he pulled a silver blaster out fourth from his holster, and shot the begging man in the head.

* * *

><p>"Leave us," He ordered, his icy blue eyes fixed on the cowering man before him.<p>

Liam grunted some more before turning on his heel and marching on out of the tent. Vizla continued to stare at the man on the ground before him. His green eyes were swimming with pure fear; his thin frame shook violently, his shuddering breaths quickening as the former governor approached him.

He tried to back off, but slammed his back into the wooden pole, keeping the tent up behind him. The tent shook slightly as his back connected with the pole.

Vizla stopped short before the terrified man. Crouching down so he was level in the man's line of sight, he stared into his eyes. He could see his own evil smile, twisted and devilishly evil, as he looked upon his reflection against the man's iris.

Suddenly, Vizla had grabbed the man by the scalp, causing him to yell in pain. He jerked his head to the side, exposing the pale and smooth skin of his neck. He could see his pulse vibrating off of his skin, as adrenaline ran thorough his veins. And a vein he was looking for. He noticed the blue vein running up his neck.

Raising his hand, he pointed the needle towards the trembling man.

"Hold still," He whispered gently, his breath tickling the mans neck as he drew closer to him. "This will only hurt a little… to start off with."

The man trembled violently again at the threat of agonizing pain that he was about to endure.

The needles razor edge pierced the mans skin, pushing through towards the vein. The poor man twitched. Then again. And again. His eyes fluttered wildly like blinds being repeatedly opened and slashed closed. His whole body then felt like it was on fire, as he was raked with never ending pain.

He let out a blood curdling scream of intense agony as he sat up abruptly. He began to itch at himself rapidly, as if he had a million fire ants crawling all over his skin. The poor, suffering man fell back to the ground again, scratching until his skin bled. He arched in pain once again as it struck his every nerve. Finally, the blue poisoned liquid reached his heart, his body arched once again, and he let out one last scream before going limp. As he died, his mouth spurted fourth a small residue of blood, the crimson liquid trailing out the side of his mouth, as most of it painted his now paling lips. His eyes, now endless, stared straight towards Vizla's emotionless own.

Vizla smiled in glee. It had worked. The experiment had worked. The man was lucky to say the least. The toxin was specifically for use upon Force sensitive's. Kenobi would suffer much more greatly than this soul here.

Turning away, not bothering to dispose of the body, he walked towards the table of maps. Illuminated by a single light that hung beside him on another pole, he studied the maps, looking for another way of attack.

Vizla's eyes stopped upon one route.

It went through the underground complex of Sundari, it's final destination: right behind the palace.

That was it!

How could he have been so blind and so stupid? He had tried to attack from the front with brute force. He had never thought once of slipping past the side and attacking from the back. Vizla knew now where he would attack the palace. Using the underground system, he could evade the guards prying eyes, and get in from the back. He would find the Duchess and eliminate her.

It was not brute force. It was espionage.

"Liam!" He called. Liam came stumbling back in, snorting as he stumbled over the dead mans body. Vizla rolled his eyes. Why had he recruited such a stupid oath? "We have a new plan. Get the troops ready."

"But sir," Liam grunted, running a hand across his filthy brow. "We don't have enough troops to launch a successful attack."

Vizla was stunned. Had they lost that many troops during battle? This was unacceptable.

"Damn!" He cursed, as he slammed his fist onto the table, making the maps flop lazily in the air, before descending back down to rest on the table, and Liam the oath, to stumble back a bit, once more tripping over the body behind him.

_Fool!_The bitter voice inside Vizla's head roared.

"Perhaps I can help," A cold, smooth voice interrupted his train of thought. Vizla and Liam turned to face a tall and elderly man, clad in a black tunic and a brown cape. The man had a grey beard and grey hair, strands of silver glistening slightly off the small light that shone across the tent.

"Count Dooku," Vizla greeted, dipping his head ever so slightly. "To what do I owe the pleasure of being in your presence?"

"I hear you have a garrison problem," Dooku said, reminding Vizla of the shortage of toops.

So Dooku had listened to this entire conversation? Did no one here understand security measures?

"Your hiring in men is pathetic," Dooku sneered, as he chuckled lightly. "They are to easy to manipulate." He then raised his hand towards Liam. Liam felt his throat tighten as an invisible hand tightened around him. The oxygen in his lungs was sucked out of him, as he gasped for air. Dooku, smiled evilly at the gasping man. He balled his hand into a fist. Liam gasped his last breath as his throat was crushed. Dooku lowered his hand and watched as Liam's lifeless body crumpled to the floor. "And they are pitifully stupid," He finished.

"If you are done patronizing me, Dooku," Vizla snarled. "What is it that you want?"

"The Duchess must die. Kenobi is in the way," Dooku answered him. "I can offer you a full garrison of droids."

"What? Simple B1 Battle droids and B2 Super battle droids? They are worthless, and Kenobi can cut them down easily."

"No," Dooku answered coolly, an added smirk on his face. "Much better."

A heavy clanking could be heard from outside, each of the steps becoming louder as they drew closer. Dooku stepped aside, allowing whatever was outside to enter. Instantly after stepping aside, two new make of droids entered the tent. A tall, and skinny form of a droid, with white empty eyes that glowed entered; it's body black with yellow swirls over it's arms and legs, a yellow circle in the centre of its chest.

Another entered, well rolled in. It stopped in the same place as the first droid. Vizla watched as it uncoiled from its ball like form. The copper droid uncoiled its self and stood on three legs, its twin blasters aimed forwards.

"A commando droid, and a droideka," Vizla said sarcastically. "Is that really all you can offer?" Dooku smiled again.

"No, Vizla. Much better, someone who will be a distraction for Kenobi whilst you deal with the Duchess."

Softer footsteps were audible this time, as the tent opened up once more like a mouth. In walked a skinny woman, clad in black, her skirt trailing behind her. She was tall and skinny, around Dooku's height. Her face was pale, and Sith tattoo's ran across her face, impsong fear upon her enemies. She raised her bald head and looked at Vizla. An evil smile formed her lips, and her blue eyes gleamed in the light.

"Allow me to introduce my apprentice, Asajj Ventress," Dooku said, outstretching his hand towards the woman. "She is a well trained assassin, and can carry out a mission to the letter. She will provide you the distraction you need to slip past Kenobi, and the Duchess guards."

Vizla grinned in anticipation. This would work perfectly.

"You have your self a deal, Dooku," Vizla agreed, as he approached Dooku and shook his hand firmly.

Dooku's lips curved into a smile at Vizla, Ventress stood where she was, smiling at the thought of another chance to dispose of Kenobi.

With the plan, the droids, and Dooku's assassin, Ventress, this plan had no flaws. It would be unstoppable.

"Kenobi, your last day is upon you."

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhh, so OK,bad guys plan, Dooku, Asajj!. This shall be an interesting battle! Action is definitely next, I promise you. ;D<strong>


	6. Chapter 6 Heart and mind at war

**Hi, I am so so so sorry that I took ages to update! I have plenty going on here, especially at school and well, life; but I'm back to post this, I did also have a bit of writers block, but I got the writing bug bite again, and I'm hoping that I can come up with more things or twists etc. Please, if a long delay, do not think that I have stopped writing, because I don't want to stop. Anyway, I'm making up for this delay, I hope you enjoy it! Its sort of a sorry gift, so please accept and I hope you really do ejoy it! Ok, time to stop blabbering and time to let you read this chapter. Enjoy guys!**

**Chapter 6. Heart and mind at war.**

* * *

><p>Being one hour before the stroke of midnight was perfect for some time alone out in the gardens of the palace. The fresh breeze would gently caress your skin with its smooth, running and un-catch-able fingers. Its scent slithered its way into your nostrils, making them flare in natural reaction, to inhale more of the seductively inviting and sweet scent of the Mandalorian flowers beginning to bloom into a beautiful sunset yellow. The flowers danced in the breeze, leaves from near by bushes plucked off from their roots and began to twirl in the gentle breeze, many more joining in to form a small twister of golden, brown and green.<p>

The breeze sent a cool chill running down the Jedi Generals back, and he shivered in response, his white teeth chattering. _Blast the cold._

The black sky was littered with white, shining stars that twinkled like a bunch of sparkling diamonds in the sky, bringing light down upon him, his white tunic and generals armour. The glowing white moon was in full circle this night, and shone a silver light across the patio floor that provided a path for him to walk.

As if his destiny awaited him at the end, he followed it, his armoured white boots clinking against the concrete underneath eyes roamed across all the wonderful life across the garden. His Force signature seemed to brighten and merge with the flickering life signatures around him - from small humming birds that whizzed past him, or just other very small wildlife garden animas; his presence seemed to lighten and dance with them. The others all danced too along with him.

The Jedi allowed his mind to wander for a few minutes. His thoughts instantly wondered to the rule on attachment. Should it really be changed? Love was a powerful creature, that crawled around the darkness. It could give a person strength and an amazingly strong will, and wonderful spirit - but at the same time, that creature could easily turn into anger and hate, even jealousy. It would pounce out and coil around you and create something dark inside of you.

Obi-Wan had lashed out at Vizla yesterday, and not precisely in self defence. He had struck in anger at the taunts he made about killing Satine, which had tampered with his normally calm and controlled demeanour, turning him into what he had nearly become back on that faithful day on Naboo where he lost his beloved mentor. However, he had proved once again that he was strong enough to overcome the darkness for another time. On the other hand, the galaxy was drastically changing because of the drastic effects the Clone Wars were inflicting upon it.

He knew that if the Jedi refused to change they would certainly fall into an era of darkness. With the Sith slowly rising and clouding their judgement, even perhaps controlling the senate, as Dooku once told him on Geonosis when he was held captive, it was too risky.

He had two great commitments to hold onto, he just didn't know which one he should let go of. He was devoted to the Jedi Order, the code engrained into him, apart from the area of attachment. He was too much of a compassionate man, one who loved with an open heart. He was a Jedi though down to the bone. It was his very being; however, the Order only remained in control of his mind. His heart however, belonged to, and was controlled by someone else. That someone being Satine, the beautiful duchess.

His mind would whisper her name when he saw her, the words like a gentle caress blown in the gentle wind. He found his chest would tighten, as if being caved in, and his breathing would turn heavy. To add to that as well, his heart would beat ten times faster than usual, pumping the blood and adrenaline he felt through him.

His eyes would glue to her, and he'd find it near impossible to tear his gaze off her beautiful features… or her body which was shaped like an hour glass. The problem with that was that his human nature would try and overcome his Jedi mind power, the man inside him trying to break out. His body would react strangely, and his feet would pick up and drag his legs forward, bringing his upper body with him towards her. He did all he could each and every time to not wrap his strong arms around her, and crush her soft and warm lips with his own.

It was hard, and he needed to let go of one. He fought a battle inside him between his heart and mind each time he was around her, finding that the mind would dominate, but the heart would grow stronger and more resilient for its next feud with the complex mind.

_Blast the Code! __Its not right!_Both heart and mind were on completely opposite sides. His mind screamed the contexts of the code at him over and over, making his head pound and his fingers to rise to his temples and rub them, blocking out the nausea. His heart would scream at him to just hang the code, for he wont over come it, due to his compassion and love towards any life form, no matter what they have committed.

The heart was beginning to rise up and take control, the man inside him rising, ready to break free, even if for this night. Just once, Obi-Wan Kenobi wanted a moment of happiness. Even for just this night. He had already suffered so much in the warring years, was there really need for more?.

_Suffered too much of it you have padawan. _Qui-Gon's deep and gentle voice called to him. _Allow your heart and mind to come together, but for now, let the heart rule you tonight. Let it lead you to what you want most._

A smile touched the Jedi's lips. _Master, even though you are gone, you continue to watch over me and guide me. Allow my heart to lead me tonight._

Yes my former padawan. Your heart is strong. You've kept it hidden for so long in this war, trying to show your strengths and no weaknesses. But sometimes weakness shows, and sometimes, the weakness in which you find is your compassion, is what can be needed out there, when another life is in need of someone's kindness. Bring that kindness to Satine. Show her you still care, that you love her - that you are devoted to her. Its another test of your first trial. Let nothing stand in the way of your love Obi-Wan. Be yourself.

His mind had settled at his Master's words of wisdom. The heart grew and broke free. He turned back around to walk into the palace entrance, and get some much needed rest.

The heart had won this round.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Love it? Hate it? I just hope that it was a good enough chapter for you to forgive me for my delay. I hope to be faster in my next chapter people. Let me know if there's anything you want to say. I'm not sure exactly how long I will post as I have an english exam on wednesday for two hours, but I will post faster. Oh, and I hope not to have another writers block. Until next time. :)<strong>


	7. Chapter 7 The cobra strikes

**Hi, sorry for the long wait. For my apology, I have written a fairly long chapter. Hope you enjoy. As I had broken my promis twice about action, I have action in this. Its basically an all action chapter here. Hope you enjoy the good old lightsaber against a random blaster, and some saber clashing! :)**

**WARNING! This chapter contains graphic detail of self torture. If you do not read scenes such as this, I would advise you do not read it. I will leave an authors not for when the self infliction begins if you wish to avoid it. Hope you enjoy the rest if you do avoid it. I'm not sure its that graphic, but I want to be safe just in case for anyone who does not like graphic scenes.**

**Chapter 7. The cobra strikes.**

* * *

><p>An ear piercing explosion rang out, deafening him, followed by an abrupt shaking of the Earth, causing objects to bounce and ricochet off walls and the floor.<p>

Obi-Wan stumbled and tripped from the violent shake, but with the quick aid of the Force, he regained his footing and slammed his back against the wall, unfortunately causing his healing injuries to hurt.

Obi-Wan scrunched his eyes tightly shut and yelped softly from the pain shooting up through him.

He had to focus. He couldn't let the pain cloud his senses.

_"Obi-Wan!"_

'Satine…'

"Obi-Wan! Help me!"

Obi-Wan snapped his eyes open, alarm and fear gleaming in them. He pushed the pain stubbornly down, and tried to find his calm centre, to which he found extremely difficult. Checking to see if his saber was hooked to his belt, he began to run marvellously well, despite his injuries to find Satine. He ignored the blistering pain running up his side as he pushed on in his sprint. Nothing would stop him.

That was until he reached the throne room to find himself surrounded by a number of droidekas. Obi-Wan at least counted seven of them. They each trotted forwards on their three stub like and crabby legs, creating a smaller space for the circle that already enclosed the experience Jedi Master.

His hand brushed across his lightsaber hilt softly, calloused and rough finger tips gliding over the cold metal that rest at his hip. The droidekas twin blasters inched towards him, them each in turn inching slightly forwards.

In a flash the Jedi was gone.

The confused droids stumbled forwards once again, sharing glances and speaking machine in a confused tongue. Droids were stupid really. They couldn't think. If they did, they'd have surely taken over the human race many years ago.

The Jedi Master landed down upon one unsuspecting droid, the moment his boots connected with the droids head, he plunged his blue blade into the front of its head, destroying it. Its red eyes flickered on and off like a malfunctioning street lamp before shutting down with a low moan. The other droids turned to face him standing in the middle, lightsaber bearing arm down. They shot relentlessly at him, only for him to jump high once more in the air. The red bolts met their unfortunate and undesired targets. Three droids down, four to go.

Obi-Wan ran at full speed towards another droid, slicing it through with his blue blade. He then jumped over the other two who were facing him and sliced down the other one, watching it fall in half before his blue-grey eyes. The other two droids were slowly trying to turn to face him like a crab. Obi-Wan glanced above him and spotted a crystal blue chandelier dangling right above the droidekas. In one fluent motion, he threw his lightsaber up towards it. With the aid of the Force, he guided the lightsaber to cut through the supports. They smouldered their way through it like a knife on butter.

Obi-Wan dived out the way of the toppling chandelier as it crushed the two droidekas near him, all in one motion he had caught his lightsaber, but unfortunately hadn't managed to land on his good side. He grunted in pain as he collided with the hard marble floor beneath his fragile ribs and burn. He glanced towards the crushed droids who's legs twitched and sparked at where the rest of its body should be connected to. The chandelier was in pieces, crystal debris scattering the floor.

The Jedi Master threw himself up, but yelled and stepped back in as a wave of pain erupted through him like a firing volcano. His hand had instinctively clutched his right side. Removing his hand, he found it had been printed with blood, and looking to his injury he saw the crimson liquid begin to slowly ooze through and appear through the cloth of his tunic.

Obi-Wan couldn't focus on that though. He had to locate Satine. Pushing his pain aside once more, he closed his eyes, all the while his body swaying from side to side, as he attempted to lock onto Satine's location through the Force.

She wasn't difficult to find. Her aura was bright and pulsating through the Force, despite the fear he could sense coming from her. He found her as his beacon, drawing him to it. He locked onto it and heard her cry for him again.

_"Obi, _Her voice was much quieter than before when she had yelled for him, but it remained strong. _"Help me, please."_

"I'm coming Satine,"

He replied through their renewing bond he had grew with her in his padawan days. He prayed to the Force that she was able to receive his gentle, reassuring voice.

He raced through to the balcony located outside the dining room, the Force surging through him.

Though as tiring as it may be to keep it running through you, Obi-Wan ignored his fatigue. The Force also seemed to keep him going though, flowing through his veins like a quick acting antidote. He could feel it give him strength. The Force was his ally tonight.

* * *

><p>Satine struggled in her captors arms. It reminded her of a few months ago back on the <em>Coronet<em>, where she was held in Merrik's grip, his arm tightening around her throat as this same person was doing now.

"Ugh! Why are you doing this? Who are you!" She demanded, as she wriggled in the man's grip.

The cold and chilling voice that responded stopped her dead in her tracks. Her blood turned to ice in her veins, and the hairs on the back of her neck stood up.

"Duchess, how many times must I attempt to kill you myself that you have to ask for my identification? Really I think we know each other very well." The man somehow managed to remove his helmet whilst keeping Satine in his grip.

Satine glanced over her shoulder to see blonde hair appear. The mandalorian accent and blonde hair was enough to confirm her suspicions and Vizla smirked at her, his ice blue eyes twinkling in delight. "Duchess," He addressed

Satine turned her head away from him and raised her chin high in the air, looking somewhat pompous.

Her captor chuckled. "Now, is that any way polite? Especially from someone of such high stature."

"I'll show you no such respect," Satine snapped. "You're a traitor to Mandalore and its people."

"Wrong!" Vizla snapped. "You're the traitor; for you have abolished our old warrior ways. As I said before, you have tarnished the very name Mandalorian."

Just then heavy and rapid footfalls echoed near them from the dining room. Both Satine and Vizla recognized the auburn coloured dot quickly approaching from the far side.

Satine heard Vizla growl in frustration, she could feel it rumbling from within his chest.

"Kenobi," He barked as the auburn figure came more into view. "How kind of you to decide to join us." Vizla did not fail to notice the crimson patch that had dried up upon Obi-Wan's tunic from where he previously made his mark. It was still bleeding. He could see the pale complexion it was having on the Jedi's skin. It would be easier to take him out and inject him with the serum. Either that or Kenobi would die whilst fighting from blood loss.

His ice blue eyes also noticed the crusted blood that had settled upon his hands and had now stained the silver and gold metal of his saber hilt.

"Let her go, Vizla." Obi-Wan ordered, and he did not fail to notice the shakiness in the young Masters voice. He was weakening where he stood. This would be exceptionally too easy.

"Surely you must know that I am not going to meet that request, Kenobi." Vizla said in a sing song voice.

"It - it was not a request, Vizla," Obi-Wan responded, his voice getting lower, and starting to pause as he gasped for breath. How much blood had he lost now? "Now let her go, that's an order."

"Sorry, I don't take orders from Jedi."

Obi-Wan raised his lightsaber as best he could, the tip of the blade pointing towards Vizla and Satine.

"Then I shall make you."

He laughed, and Obi-Wan could only stare at him through his spotted vision. "Make me? You can barely stand! I'll kill her before you can get close to me."

"I don't need to come close." Obi-Wan said, instantly raising his left hand and giving a strong Force push to Vizla, which knocked him off his feet and unfortunately, as he was standing near the balconies edge, he toppled over the railing, Satine still in his embrace.

"Obi!" Her voice filled his ears as she plummeted down with Vizla. Obi-Wan had already began chasing after them, and he leaped over the edge, his arms spread out like an eagle in flight, as he let gravity pull him down. He then twisted into a vertical dive so that he would catch up to Satine. His vertical form allowed him to cut through the air like a knife.

Arms outstretched, Obi-Wan ripped Satine from Vizla's arms into his own. He then whipped out his grapple and threw it towards the wall. The nose tunnelled its way into the wall, gripping into it. Arms around his neck, with his one arm around her waist firmly, Satine held onto him tightly, burying her face into his neck to stop the wind slapping her face.

Meanwhile, Vizla did not fall to his death, but instead activated his jet pack, slowing his fall. He hovered in the air as the jet pack roared to life, fire coming out of its rocket lines. He began to ascend the building as did Obi-Wan and Satine on their grappling hook.

Obi-Wan spotted Vizla approaching, his viroblade coming to life. Instructing Satine to hold tightly onto him, he grabbed his lightsaber and bought it to life. The hanging Jedi swung at Vizla as he passed him, Vizla having to swerve away from him and up to the top from what otherwise would have been a deadly blow.

Obi-Wan lifted Satine over the railing, ignoring the fire like pain searing its way up his right side, and the small sound of tearing as the stitches one by one began to rip, letting more blood leak then, Vizla soared up past the railing and landed on his feet at the other side, waiting for Kenobi for rise.

He struggled to rise over the edge from his injuries. Vizla felt pride for weakening Kenobi to such a state near death, twice.

Obi-Wan wavered slightly, his arm shaking slightly as he held his blade towards him.

"Surrender." He ordered weakly.

"No. There's someone who wants to see you." Confusion crossed Kenobi's face, but was soon replaced with recognition when a bald figure strode elegantly out from the dining room, two commando droids by her side. Her black robes flowed elegantly around her freet.

The two commandos marched beside her. Something bronze and sharp slid out of their forearms with a loud shrill hiss. It looked to be a sword.

"Hello my dear Obi-Wan," Ventress smoothly said. "Its so lovely to see you again."

"Hello, Ventress. What brings you here?"

"Why my dear, I've been hired to come and kill you."

"We are not killing him," Vizla said darkly. "we are immobilizing him. I want him for my own personal game."

Obi-Wan was confused. Vizla had wanted to kill Obi-Wan ever since the plot to eliminate himself and the duchess.

"And what is that game, Vizla?" Obi-Wan asked the Death Watch leader.

"Oh, you'll find out soon enough." That gave Obi-Wan the warning to watch out. Vizla was planning on taking him prisoner.

"Ventress. Do make sure you leave him in a suitable condition."

"I can't promise if he'll sill retain some limbs." Ventress cooed, as she unclipped her twin sabers from her belt and activated them, a blood red blade emitting to life with a hiss. Satine stayed covered in a corner behind Obi-Wan, fear in her blue eyes for Obi-Wan, who was now definitely wavering, and his skin complexion sheet white, a huge blood patch on his tunic side, racing to the front and dripping down onto the floor in front of her.

The Jedi and Sith apprentice circled each other, eyes never leaving the other, one in perfect form, the other barely managing to keep in form. The Sith witch had an unfair advantage, but when did the bad guys ever play fair?

Ventress lashed out at Obi-Wan, who could barely hold the twin blades away form his face as well as his own. His arms were weak, as was his body from lack of blood. Satine didn't know how much longer he could hold on for.

A few more wild blows from Ventress, and Obi-Wan couldn't hold her off any longer. He didn't want to be hit with her sabers, so summed up whatever strength he could muster, and sent a very powerful Force push towards her.

Venbtress hadn't anticipated the tactic, and was knocked off her feet and into the wall with a shuddering crack. She yelled in pain as her limp body fell to the floor in a massive heap, with concrete piling on top of her.

Obi-Wan, now completely drained of the Force and his own strength, fell to his knees, his hands landing to stop his head from cracking off the floor. His lightsaber had rolled out of his hand. Satine ran to him and kneeled next to him, placing her hands on his back, and trying to support him. One hand had gone to his injury, which he was trying to keep pressurized, his forehead was sweating badly, droplets of moisture dripping off his unruly hair.

Suddenly, Satine felt cold hands on her, and her feet lifted off the floor.

"Move," Vizla growled, carrying her away from him.

"No! Let me go! Obi!" She yelled at the top of her lungs.

Obi-Wan didn't have the strength at all to lift his head up towards her. Satine could only imagine the Pain in his eyes right now.

Vizla dropped her, and as she tried to run towards Obi-Wan, the two commando droids who had stood beside Ventress earlier grabbed her tightly by each arm. She tried to yank herself free but to no avail.

Vizla approached Obi-Wan slowly. He was savouring each step that he took closer to his victory. He finally reached the near unconscious Jedi. The Death Watch leader kneeled down next to the nearly limp form. Kenobi was a stubborn man. Even though he was out of whatever strength he had, he still refused to slip away.

Vizla pulled out a syringe with a blue liquid inside.

"I've waited many months for this. Now I promise, this is going to hurt a lot. But I will take immense pleasure in watching you squirm and writhe in agonizing pain. You see a test subject yesterday had suffered an unfortunate fate when injected with this, but this is specifically produced to take down a Jedi. So, really, this is going to be even more agonizing for you.

"As your strength is wavering, you'll be lucky to survive. I don't care whether you die today or suffer through this to live for another day. I'll have you in my custody, and you will die slowly, painfully - and I will take immense pleasure watching you suffer."

**(A/N. This is where the self totrute begins. If you do not wish to read this bit, scroll down until you see another note that will inform you it is over).**

He flicked the needle, the blue liquid dripping off it slightly. He then quickly and forcefully plunged the needle into the side of Obi-Wan's neck, right into the vein.

Stepping back, he then watched as Obi-Wan twitched. He began to moan, which soon turned into low yells, and then even louder. He began to feel a fire running through him, all the way around him. Then it began at his injured side. He felt as if his side was infested with fire beetles.

He ripped off that side of his tunic and began ripping his stitches open, opening the wound. He yelled in more volume as he tried to rip out something that wasn't there.

Satine watched in horror as Obi-Wan was tearing himself apart. Blood from his side was rushing out every where. It was all over the tunic, his side, running down his leg, and all onto the floor. The man was covered more in red than the cream coloured tunic he wore. Skin tissue with stitches and more flesh and skin hung off him in tendrils, some scattering on the floor, some tissue fresh, others healing or dead, taking on a pinkish yellow shade. Blood wasweeping from him at a rapid pace, squirting over him. Force the man was killing himself.

"Obi!" She screamed, only to be smacked by the droid. A gash appeared on her cheek from where the steel had collided with her. "No!" She was smacked again, which caused her to fall to the floor.

Vizla howled with laughter, which haunted the air, and Satine's ears. The man was sadistic.

"You see, duchess, this drug has a serious psychological effect on a Jedi's mind, as Obi-Wan is demonstrating here," He turned back to Obi-Wan, who had now stopped clawing at his side, and began twisting on the floor in pain, his blood curdling screams echoing through the area. He was now completely painted in red that stained the floor. There was no other colour but red, that horrible red. It would haunt Satine's dreams forever.

**(A/N. End of self torture).**

"Please," Satine whispered. "Please stop it."

Vizla stared at her, ignoring Obi-Wan's shrill but piercing cries. His eyes held no remorse for what he was doing.

Obi-Wan was no longer ripping at his side, but was now yelling at the top of his voice. He was rolling from side to side, blood all over the floor, which was now the substance Obi-Wan was painted in. The colour red would forever haunt her dreams.

Vizla was like coiled cobra.

The cobra had struck.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Obi and Satine. Next chapter involves Vizla with his demands, and Obi-Wan will have a trial in the realm of the Force somehow. I'll figure something out, and hopefully sooner. Hope this chapter was ok and hope you enjoyed it. Don't forget to leave that all important review that is encouraged by all authors. I'll give you a choco bar. ;)<strong>


	8. Chapter 8 Terms

**Ok, I am very sorry about the long wait for my update, I was having a small break as it says on my profile or did say and I have been relaxing a little since its the summer holidays. My birthday was also during the time I was absent so I didn't obviously post there either. But now I have decided to take the opportunity to get this really going now that I have plenty of free time on my hands. :) As always, hope you enjoy, and don't forget that all important and satisfying review. ;)**

**Chapter 8. Terms.**

* * *

><p>Pre Vizla mentally rubbed his rough, calloused hands together in contemplative silence, a small crooked smile tugging at one corner of his lips, drawing it up. His fathomless ice eyes journeyed around the throne room in which he had taken Satine prisoner, leaving Obi-Wan to still silently suffer under the effects of the drug induced into his bloodstream, and left under further torture under the hands of Asajj Ventress, who wished to try and break the Jedi again under her influences. It was evidently clear she was trying to make harder methods of pain and torture to Kenobi after his resistance and escape from Rattatak.<p>

Vizla himself wanted to subject further torture to Kenobi, however, Ventress stepped in his way, threatening to terminate him if he should try and disrupt her, as she called, "play time" with Kenobi.

Vizla, not really wanting a lightsaber blade skewered through his chest, or have the oxygen cut out off of him in a choke, Vizla had reluctantly backed down. He would just have to deal with the Duchess. Oh yes, he planned to torture her. But not in the Same way as he was letting Ventress have with Kenobi. No. He was going to make her suffer… emotionally.

He marched towards her, his metallic boots clanking loudly off the ground, easily notifying the duchess that he was approaching her quickly. Slowing his stride so that he was now standing directly in front of her crouched figure, his body shadowing hers in his menacing figure, he left his eyes to pry over her.

Satine was crouched down on the floor, her knees to her face, and her eyes red-rimmed, most likely from crying at seeing what Obi-Wan was enduring. Vizla held out his hand towards the duchess somewhat politely, offering a hand up. Satine rebuked the silent request by turning away from him defiantly. Vizla felt rage boil in his chest, and he suppressed a deep growl edging to tear fourth from his throat. He forcefully grabbed her arm, pulling back, and hauling her up to her feet.

"Stand still!" He hissed as she wavered on her feet. She still refused to look at him. _'Stubborn woman!'_Her sapphire eyes remained either locked on Ventress, who was now cooing in Obi-Wan's ear unbearable words that seemed to have an unbearable effect on him, making him either ignore her or attempt to fight her off physically, but to no avail.

Before she knew what was happening, her vision from Obi-Wan and Ventress was gliding around the white throne room, before spinning back to Obi-Wan again. She then realised that she was very, very close to Vizla, her body horrible close to the horrible man. He was twirling her around slowly, and Satine forced her body to remain locked stiff. Unfortunately, Vizla was formidably strong, and so forced her movements to follow him. She was twirled again, his arm outstretched. She stopped away from him with a sharp jolt, feeling her neck pull as she was tugged forcibly back to him.

Even closer to him now, his body heat unbearable, she nearly vomited as she tried to wretch herself free from his vice grasp. The reason was that he smelt putrid to her. Of blood and ash.

Satine wanted nothing more than to shove him off her and run to Obi-Wan and hold him to her, shushing him and telling him that it was ok, that he would be alright. To tell him she always wanted to be more than friends with him and that she loved him too much to allow him to die.

"Duchess," His deep voice drawled in and uncharacteristically tone. "Do try to comprehend." Satine said nothing, but loosened herself ever so slightly to allow free movement as he continued to twirl her. She wanted this to stop. She wanted it to be Obi-Wan's arms around her, twirling her graciously around the room, but instead, he was down there suffering in a corner, whilst she was captive in a monsters arms. "There are demands I am going to make, and I want you to follow them."

"Depends on what those are." She said, very slightly willing to comprehend, for she did not want to, but the only way she found to escape this was to give in for now. Help would come surely, or Obi-Wan would recover and help her.

"I mean it, duchess," Vizla growled. "I want you to follow my demands to the letter, or he dies." He threatened, his steely eyes focused past her. Satine followed his eyes to find them locked on Obi-Wan.

_Why must they know a weakness? _The young duchess thought mournfully.

"Fine." She whispered defeated.

Vizla smirked triumphantly. "First, you are to banish all those who protect, serve and follow you from this planet. I will not allow those who are too weak to embrace what is the true Mandalorian way to remain on this planet. If you do not banish them, I shall kill them all… every man, woman and child that follows your example."

It felt like a knife to the heart. The pang of guilt that would further wash over her once she had done this. Something she had never, ever hoped to do. She risked a glance at Obi-Wan who had stopped flinching. His face was contorted in mixed anguish and concentration. He was hanging on every word the two were conversing. "Second, those who follow the true Mandalorian ways will return from Concordia to spend their days here."

Satine realised the world would be ravaged with their violent ways once more, even more corrupt than it already was. "And finally, you are to step down from your position of duchess, and bestow me the position of Duke."

_Oh, how cliché. The bad guy overthrowing the good guy._ _Such a plan, Vizla. Completely not like the other villains plans. _Satine thought sarcastically.

How she wished to say those words with laced venom in them.

She once again looked over to Obi-Wan, her eyes contorted with the emotional pain.

* * *

><p><em>"And finally, you are to step down from your position of duchess, and bestow me the position of Duke."<em>

Obi-Wan had heard those words, and a pang hit his heart. What would happen to Satine? Vizla would turn Mandalore into its own hell, ravished by war. But what would happen to Satine? Had he failed to protect the woman he loved? These visions or hallucinations were deeply disturbing, what's worse, it distracted him from his duty.

His body no longer flinched as violently as minutes before. The substance he had therefore been given was now leaving his system.

As his strength in the Force had wavered, he deduced that part of the serums effects were to drain the Force sensitive of their Force energy. Obi-Wan was too weak to fight back. It would surely leave him dead this time. So he would wait. He would wait and see what would come to pass. As long as the duchess was safe and out of harms way, he would at least to some degree, be achieving his objective. If only she was in his hands for protectiveness here.

Soon, he realised that he should be reporting his status to the council at this moment. He prayed that they would find something amidst and send someone over to oversee what was causing the late update.

Obi-Wan bent his head. There was hope.

* * *

><p>"Send them to the brig below." Vizla ordered Ventress, who obliged with a curt nod as she shoved the Jedi and duchess forward.<p>

The trio walked down the marble stairs that led to the brig. It was bitterly cold down there, and only partially lighted lamps revealed the way along the dark corridor. Only silence followed behind and further ahead as the two prisoners were pushed along the corridor until they reached their cell.

"Get in!" Ventress drawled, shoving both who were captive in the cells forcibly, Obi-Wan landing rough on his knees, nearly toppling over. Fortunately, Satine was there by his side, on her knees and steadying him. He was still so weak after what he had suffered through.

Satine stared up at Ventress vehemently, a roaring fire in her blazing clear blue eyes. Ventress returned the stare, only with cold, solid ice in them, making them seem as blank ad fathomless as ever.

"Enjoy you stay." She cooed, giving one last glance to Obi-Wan, and evil smile gracing her horrid features as she bared her teeth.

Ventress swept out of the room, Satine barely managing to spot her black skirt as it swept through the air like a bats wings. The slam of the door up ahead made her shiver.

It sealed their imprisonment.

Satine only knew that a few hours lay ahead until she would have to do the worst thing in her life: Condemn her people to a life of misery and banish them.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan was too physically weak to move. He could barely feel his muscles work inside him, and if he did attempt to move them they would violently protest. His muscles at the moment were like jelly, and the only thing that stopped him from sprawling out all over the floor was Satine, who had her arms under his and locked around him securely.<p>

Despite his exhaustiveness, he still enjoyed being close to her, feeling her warmth radiate from her to him, her sweet scent filling his nostrils and filling his head, making him dizzy. His surroundings were failing though. His vision clouded over, his senses died out, and Obi-Wan fell unconscious, his eyes rolling into the back of his head as he began to yet again experience another trial.

* * *

><p><em>He saw a figure in the distance lying down across the floor. White light was everywhere, but the figure itself was as black as charcoal.<em>

_The cream-coloured garbed man walked steadily towards the figure, each step he took closer the figure becoming clearer. Without realising how many steps he had taken, he found himself standing over the figure._

_He gazed upon a blue dress. His eyes trailed upwards. He could tell it was a woman's body from the shape and lack of masculine muscle. His stormy eyes glided up further to rest on the tresses of dusty blonde hair. The hair obscured the face, but an unquenchable fear was taking hold of his heart, tightening around it with every pulsating beat, making it seem smaller and harder to breath as it wrapped around his lungs too._

_Kneeling down, he gently brushed the blonde strands away from the obscured face._

_'No!'_

_He staggered back so quickly that he fell backwards, his hands barely able to hold its self out from himself to break his hard fall. 'She - She can't be. No…'_

_He was staring at Satine, her skin as white as a sheet, and beginning to look pasty as cracks appeared from her decaying form. The wet, sticky and crimson colour of blood painted parts of her face, covered her dainty hands, and painted her ceremonial dress in clumsy swipes and messy blotches._

_But what he found he couldn't take his eyes off was the hauntingly empty blue eyes that were staring back at him unmoving. He could see his own mortified face in her empty, fathomless eyes._

_A deep laugh boomed across the empty area, and Obi-Wan tilted his head up._

_His eyes instantly burned rage, and he leapt up to his feet, his feet shifting already into an offensive stance. Vizla, Satine's killer walked forwards, the horrid smile etched into his wolfish features, his white teeth gleaming as his eyes were swimming in satisfaction._

_"I'll kill you!" Obi-Wan roared. He was overcome with anger and hate._

_Vizla! Vizla had hurt him, tortured him, and now taken away the one thing that meant the world to him. He felt the Dark side take over, and it gave him power. He felt it coursing through his veins, all the while offering strength to which he fed off like a starved Nexu._

_The conscious Obi-Wan Kenobi. The Kenobi that would have told him this was not the way to deal with his loss and pain was gone, banished from him._

_At this moment, nothing would fill his desire for revenge but the death of Satine's killer._

_"ARGHHHHH!" He bellowed, as he charged at Vizla. He made it look like he was going to punch him in the face, but instead, he feigned this move, and quickly ducked down to jab Vizla in the gut with a quick punch, and then sent an uppercut to his chin._

_Obi-Wan heard the crack of teeth as the force of the blow slammed his opponent's jaw shut._

_The anger and rage boiling within him gave him more strength._

_The Jedi then hovered over Vizla's sprawled body. He saw the rapid and short rise and fall of his chest as he inhaled rapid gulps of air. He saw the fear glinting in his eyes, but ignored all of it. He wanted this man to fear him. But more importantly, he wanted him to suffer. He took the one thing he cared for the most. Now, he would end his pitiful life._

_With one last glare at Vizla, Obi-Wan then sealed his hands over the evil man's throat and squeezed. He felt his fingers dig deeper into skin, as he closed Vizla's throat further, crushing the tube that allows him to breathe, all the while relishing in the gurgling noise that emitted from Vizla's mouth as he gasped for breath he could not gain. His legs flailed, but Obi-Wan's weight upon him left him unable to escape._

_Finally, the man ceased to move anymore. He rose, proud that he had killed the scum bag._

_A hissing sound ached in his head, and he collapsed to his knees, cradling his head and squeezing his eyes shut in pain._

_"What have you done?" He heard Qui-Gon's voice fill his head. It wasn't calm as he was used to hearing, but it was sad and pain-stricken. Full of anguish and disappointment._

_"Master," He heard another voice. That voice. Anakin's voice! "Master, why?"_

_Why? Why! Satine had been ripped from his grasp! That's why!_

_But the guilt he now felt was drowning him._

_What had he done?_

_He had murdered Vizla, in cold hearted revenge. In a passionate rage. He thirsted for his blood to stain him as he took Vizla's life away. The power he felt from having that strength to take his life away was satisfying, but now he realised that he would be haunted by the panic in those steely eyes that he had stared into as he watched the life ebb away._

_Obi-Wan curled up into a tight ball and rocked backwards and forwards, his eyes never leaving Vizla's unmoving form._

_He couldn't handle loss. He had failed a trial of pain and loss. Of moving on. Of letting the past go._

_So he sat there alone. Washed with pain, guilt and sorrow._

_Now he was left to drown in them._

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Poor Obi. And what a trying thing Satine has been forced to do next. I'm sorry that this chapter doesn't seem very impressive, but it was the best I could come up with at the moment. Don't forget that review please. ;)<strong>


	9. Chapter 9 Two extra pair of hands

**I am so very sorry for the long lack of updates recently. School. Year 11. Busy! But I will try and make a more frequent use of spare time - if possible - for updates to make a good, enjoyable chapter for a good, enjoyable story! Again sorry for the lack of updates. I hope you noticed the note on my profile that stated I was taking my time with this fic. If not, I am sorry for the inconvenience.**

**Now, on with the show!**

**Chapter 9. Two extra pairs of hands.**

By the Force…What had he done? Obi-Wan's azure eyes snapped open, horror flashing brightly like the billions of stars in the galaxy in his iris. His breathing was harsh, and his heart beat furiously, pounding against his ribcage as his lungs constantly expanded and deflated, trying to suck some oxygen back in them.

He had killed. _Killed _Vizsla in cold blood.

The revelation of this dream or - dare he believe where his thoughts took him - vision frightened him terribly. He was a Jedi. And Jedi don't kill in cold blood. But he was a man - a man who, no matter what, could let his peaceful resolve crumble around him and just… snap.

The Jedi Master curled up into a ball, his back pressed firmly against the solid and cold stone wall. A sharp shiver that felt like a dagger of ice being dragged down his back shook through him as his hot and sweaty back touched the wall, making him shiver.

Hugging his knees closer to his chest, propping his ruffled, ginger beard upon them, he prayed, oh Force he prayed to the Force itself that he may never do such a thing.

Too engrossed in his silent weeping, he did not notice the woman he loved sitting at the opposite end of the cell, staring at him through her glassy eyes; nor the Force ghost that stood next to him, as silent as the dead. 

* * *

><p>Satine stared at Obi-Wan through her glassy eyes, the blue orbs filled with shrill agony. It hurt her to see him like this, like a dagger through the heart. Longing. Longing to find the will to crawl over to him and wrap her arms around him, his head against her chest, feeling their heart beats thump together as one. Finally, fear. It was fear that should she try to comfort him, he would only rebuke her efforts.<p>

Just as she finished her thoughts, the rusty hinges on the cell door grinded, sending an echoing and high pitched, spine tingling screech throughout the cell. The young Duchess' fears intensified immediately.

"Come, duchess," Ventress' silky and seductive voice beckoned, Satine rising to her feet and slowly trudging her way towards her, her eyes not daring to look at the cruel smirk that painted the Sith witch's face.

Ventress stepped out the door, allowing room for the elegant and graceful woman before her slip out of the cell, spotting her eye one last glance at Obi-Wan, who only continued to stare at the ground before him.

_'He's given up,' _Ventress thought. _'Unusual.'_

Her ice blue eyes stared at him for a few long seconds before rolling quickly to the spot Satine had been sitting in moments ago. From Ventress thoughts, the two had been sitting as if on opposite sides of a chess game, opposed to one another.

She removed her eyes from the now empty space before roughly grabbing the silent woman beside her shoulder, digging her long nails into the soft flesh, feeling bone underneath the now tense muscle. "Move," She growled as she fell into step behind the duchess.

Neither of the two women noticed the lone Jedi left behind staring at their retreating silhouettes. 

* * *

><p>Ahsoka Tano, Jedi padawan to - as she saw it - the <em><span>legendary <span>_Anakin Skywalker. The Hero With No Fear, stood beside him in the turbo lift, her thumbs twitching nervously as she hopped on her feet, an uncomfortable look on her face.

The young padawan had aged a little since she first became Anakin's apprentice during the Clone Wars - which still raged uncontrollably across the galaxy. Her orange skin had turned slightly darker - whether from age or from being based on scorching planets - gave her a nice and darker complexion. Her blue and white striped lekku's had grown slightly longer, now just past her collar bones, and she had grown slightly taller since then, now up to Anakin's shoulders.

A loud, exasperated sigh from beside her caught her attention.

She turned her head to find her master staring straight ahead out of the window, a deep frown on his face. Ahsoka sighed very loudly back, noticing Anakin's frown deepen. He was annoyed.

"What's wrong with you, Snips?" Anakin said in a tone a little harsher than he intended, earning a death glare from is padawan.

"Master Kenobi, _your master_, is not responding!" Ahsoka said through gritted teeth, emphasizing 'Your master'. "Its been two days now and he hasn't given word, and he's overdue. What if he's missing? What if he's captured, incapacitated, or dead!" All of her predictions came out like a flood of wildly rushing water.

Anakin rolled his eyes as his folded arms over his chest expanded outwards. "Snips, Obi-Wan is a strong and wise man. I'm sure he's fine. He's probably tired or is in such a mess that he cannot contact us until its sorted."

"And what if it's not sorted? What if he is in actual trouble? Do you not care about him at -"

"Of course I care!" Anakin snapped fervently, and Ahsoka saw a gleam of fire ignite in his eyes viciously. "He's my friend. He's always been there for me; even if I didn't see it earlier. I want to know why he hasn't contacted us just as much as you do. But if we are sent after him and focus too much on the worst outcomes possible, then what chance will we have of finding him accordingly?"

Ahsoka just stared at her master; Anakin staring back at her with a softer look in his eyes. The teenage padawan sighed before conceding, letting the matter drop as she looked away to stare at the spires of the Temple and buildings surrounding it shrink down before them under their feet. The slowing ascent of the lift alerted them that they had reached the very peak of the centre spire. As the doors swished open, Anakin proceeded to let his padawan exit first, before stepping behind her to stop outside the council chamber doors.

"Now, Snips, remember: don't speak unless spoken to," Anakin reminded Ahsoka for like the millionth time. The lippy padawan sometimes didn't know when to keep her lips sealed, even in front of the Jedi council; nor Mace Windu.

The doors slowly opened, allowing the master, padawan team to enter the circular chamber.

Anakin and Ahsoka's eyes were currently transfixed upon the vacant seat adjacent to the doors, both knowing who would be sitting there had he not been sent on his current assignment. The team stopped their tracks in the centre of the room, both facing the Grandmaster and leader of the council, Ahsoka taking up her customary position a step behind and to the right of her master.

An uncomfortable silence filled the room for a few moments, causing Ahsoka to shift uncomfortably at the sound of nothing but the speeders zooming outside in the traffic, and the slow breathing of each of the eleven present masters.

Finally, the tension was broken by Mace, who gave the team a deadly serious look, a quick glance to Ahsoka that was enough to keep her from speaking out of term. "Master Skywalker, padawan Tano, you understand why we have summoned you," he said, his tone and facial expression a stoic mask of authority.

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin replied as respectfully as he could. He did respect Mace for his skill with a lightsaber and the Force greatly; but the young Knight was sure the Master before him picked on him for his lack of patience or his issues of attachment. Anakin didn't really know if the man before him had a heart really made of stone or if he was just like a normal man hiding his emotions behind a stoic façade.

"Master Kenobi has not contacted us for two days now. He is overdue on his report and we feel a great unease in the Force,"

_'Why haven't I felt this?' _Anakin thought angrily, however, he continued to listen, taking calming breaths to control his anger in himself as not to damage his pride.

"We want you two to go to Sundari and investigate what the problem is," the dark skinned Jedi continued, leaning forwards in his seat so his back was bent and his elbows rested upon his knees.

Ahsoka couldn't help but let her mind wonder to the possibilities she had thought about earlier: Obi-Wan missing, captured, or dead…

"Padawan, Master Kenobi is not dead, he is immobilized," Kit Fisto said in his strong, rich accent, stopping her many turbulent thoughts in their tracks.

Ahsoka stared at the green aquarium master, not noticing the sharp and penetrating stare Anakin shot at the togruta. "He is very much alive, we sense that, however, we cannot contact him. We are beginning to fear the worst,"

"We would've sensed it!" Anakin said, biting back the rise in his pitch as he spoke.

"We are sending you two out there to locate him. We want him back immediately. His condition through the Force seems to have deteriorated," Adi Gallia said, for the first time entering the conversation, but also deliberately ignoring Anakin's remark.

Anakin nodded in her direction, his eyes already glazed over with a firm grasp of determination that was frozen like a solid sheet of ice.

Obi-Wan was like a father to him; the closest thing. And Anakin loved him for that. Even though Anakin sometimes complained that he had held him back out of jealousy; age and maturity had taught him that it was for his own skills to utilize. A Jedi's skill always grew, even when once a master.

"We will find him and we will bring him back, masters," Anakin stated confidently, as he bowed is head down in respect to them all, Ahsoka mirroring his actions with perfection.

"Yeah, we'll bring him back all in one piece, masters," Ahsoka couldn't help but butt in, however, she was surprised for once that she did not receive a scolding for speaking out of term.

"Very well," Mace concluded, now averting his chocolate eyes away from the pair and waving his hand dismissively. "You are dismissed."

The master, padawan team bowed again before strolling out of the chambers, their boots echoing off the marble floor, disturbing the tranquil silence that had once again filled the chambers.

"So, when do we leave master?"

Anakin continued onwards through the silent halls, his sapphire eyes never leaving what was ahead of him.

"Judging by the masters not giving us an actual time on departure, I say we leave… today,"

Ahsoka's lips parted slightly. That meant super fast packing; and super fast packing was not in Ahsoka's book for preparation… especially when one's room was littered with clothes, holo pads, and various other items! She nodded, however, regardless. "OK, master," She agreed, her voice rising a little unintentionally.

Anakin smiled, knowing by the tone she had tried to hide that she would be a while. '_That teen really needs to clean up her room. Its as clumpy as an asteroid field!'_

* * *

><p>After forty-five minutes of anxious waiting, Anakin finally saw the familiar silhouette of Ahsoka sprinting through the halls and out the shadows towards him, her breath ragged as she panted.<p>

"Sorry.. I'm… late… master…" The young Togrutan padawan wheezed between breaths. Anakin stared at her in mixed worry and amusement. He was quite concerned that if she didn't catch her breath soon and her face didn't tone down a shade of red that she would collapse.

_'I gotta stop letting her have sugary foods when she's on weekends.' _Anakin made a mental note of this as he turned and began to climb the open ramp that awaited to swallow them in their ship: _The Twilight._

Once Ahsoka had managed to even out her breathing, she rose from her bent over position and started up the ramp, the hamstring muscle in both her legs writhing in pain as she gritted her teeth; face contorting in small agony. Reaching the top of the ramp, the ramp itself slowly rose behind her, engulfing her back from view.

"Ahsoka?" She heard the familiar voice of her masters name, as she - after taking a few extra deep breaths - followed the sound towards the cock pit, where Anakin sat fumbling with the ships controls - probably checking in case anything else needed upgrading.

"Ships navi computer seems fine… thanks to my amazing mechanics," He smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye.

Ahsoka snorted at his cocky remark as she planted herself in the seat next to his and stared out at the beautiful orange and pink sky in silence. The mixed colours that evening looked like an artist's masterpiece - an array of two colours splattered together in strips, blobs and swells.

She came out of her daydreaming when she felt the ship roar to life as it hovered off the ground, slowly crawling forward towards the hanger doors which had now fully opened.

Anakin, always raring to go, thrust the controls forwards, making _the Twilight _jolt forwards. Pilot and co-pilots heads slammed into the padded headrests behind them as the G-Force shoved them forcefully back. The sky rushed towards them as the shuttle zoomed through and up further into the sky, towards Coruscant's atmosphere and into entering the black, silver dotted void, the pair saw many Republic shuttles scoured across the empty, non gravitational sky, lining up around Coruscant.

As a defence system, a fleet was sent to survey space traffic around Coruscant in case of any attack from space. This way the enemy would be met head on by a whole fleet of Republic space crews, each one armed and prepped for battle. Of course, this didn't fully prevent the corruption that managed to sneak past as innocent travellers, only to fill the underworld with its sinister crimes against justice.

"Crew, identify yourselves," The familiar voice of the once living Jango Fett buzzed through on the comm. Link.

"Republic fleet, this is General Skywalker and Commander Tano here. We are being sent to Mandalore by the Jedi council. Permission to proceed."

There was silence from the other end for a while as Anakin and Ahsoka waited patiently for a reply. "Permission to proceed granted," The clone said. "Proceed to make the jump to light speed."

"Alright then," Anakin said cheerfully as he switched off the comm channel. "Navi computers set?"

Ahsoka had began punching the coordinates in whilst Anakin had been on the comm channel; now she had finished them. "Just done it, master. We are free to make the jump in T-minus five seconds,"

The five seconds flew by as Anakin pulled the throttle towards him. Stars blurred and elongated as they mixed together in the pitch black sky as _the Twilight _vanished, leaving nothing but empty space in its wake. The blue vortex now swirled before them, and they had nothing better to do but sit together and worry for the safety of their friend, former mentor, brother and father. Silence fell upon the cock pit as the two just stared ahead.

"Do you thinks he's alive, master?" Ahsoka questioned, her voice barely above a whisper.

Anakin didn't turn his head to look at her. Instead he just sighed as he thought of his answer.

"I hope so, Ahsoka. I really hope so…"

He closed his eyes. _'Master, please be alright…'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Review, review, pretty please with a cherry on top, review. :D You get the cake with the cherry if you do! :D<strong>


	10. Chapter 10 Strength of one man's spirit

**Hi again. This is pretty short and angsty. I'm trying to focus on Obi-Wan's personality here about the situation and what the Clone Wars have done to the Jedi whilst he is alone in his cell. I hope I got it right. Let me know guys, please. I really wanna know. Also, I will be writing Satine's situation next, and then back to Anakin and Ahsoka. I will try and make their characteristics and thoughts stand out as I continue to write. For now, please let me know what you think of this, thanks. Sorry for the shortness.**

**Chapter 10. Strength of one man's spirit.**

* * *

><p><em>Neither of the two women noticed the lone Jedi left behind staring at their retreating silhouettes.<em>

* * *

><p>The Jedi Master continued to let his perfectly sparkling azure eyes transfix themselves upon the now empty spot of which he watched the love of his life be torn from his gaze helplessly.<p>

His chest tightened and his breathing wheezed as the powerful emotions he had always kept bottled and locked away inside of him came rushing out like a powerful wave across him, crushing his lungs upon impact. Ugh, the emotions that ignited the fire of passion in him to shield Satine behind him from every threat in the galaxy and hold her in his arms disturbed him. Why couldn't he ever have a moment of peace?

The Clone Wars. Why were they involved in the Clone Wars? Peace. Jedi were the guardians of peace and justice. So why were they slowly breaking every rule of the Jedi Code to once more obtain peace?

Fighting in a war was not a Jedi's duty. No. It was a soldiers. A soldiers duty to fight and bring fourth death and destruction and spill bloodshed. Slowly but surely the Jedi were morphing into warriors.

Sorrow clawed at his heart at the things he had been forced to commit; deeds he had done, deals he had made, decisions he had no choice but to make. And now, sorrow at failing to successfully protect the one person he's ever truly felt something special for. Why couldn't he save everyone? He couldn't save those he loved. He had been forced to watch people die. His eyes... the pale azure gems held shadows of what he had seen.

Qui-Gon. He had watched Qui-Gon be slaughtered by that Sith monstrosity while he, helpless as ever, watched in sheer terror as his master; his father's grasp on life slip away like a ribbon of silk through slim fingers behind an energy beam.

Now he feared he'd lose Satine. Having her slip from his grasp once was painful; but now seeing it happen once more, after finally just giving into his emotions, was twice as heartbreaking. As a padawan, he had been eager to learn and serve justice and peace. Whilst still wishing to continue this now, and being a tranquil, controlled Jedi Master, considered one of the most powerful, wisest and dedicated Knights in the Order, he was acting as he once was back in his initiate days: emotional, angry, and impatient.

Already he had displayed two of these dangerous emotions; he wasn't sure what would be next. Impatience was just a part of him, though controlled well, even he sometimes grew restless.

One emotion though was beginning to take over; and he didn't like it one bit.

Fear. Fear led to the Dark Side, which led to even darker emotions. Obi-Wan knew he was beginning to fear himself. His own actions, emotions and worst of all his vision of murdering Vizsla in revenge - a path which would inevitably lead him to his descent towards the Dark Side - could cost him his very self. A life consumed by darkness, where he would hurt the one's he loved most was not a path Obi-Wan wanted to descend.

He would rather take his own life than tread down that path.

This, among many in the Order, was known to be true.

He had to control his fears. For Satine, for Anakin, Ahsoka, The Jedi Order, himself, and most of all… the galaxy…

Drawing his eyes back up from his now bloody hands he had averted his gaze to earlier, he stared as if in a possessive trance back to where Satine had vanished with the ugly Sith Witch, he hoped someone would come soon.

He vowed he would not lose himself. He would not succumb to temptation. No matter what the next trial for him beheld, he would control himself.

He'd fight. He would not give up. In his mind he finalized this:

Obi-Wan Kenobi was a fighter. Obi-Wan Kenobi - once his mind was set - would not go back on something. He would take action and would not _give up._

In Obi-Wan's book there was no such thing.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, I seriously hope this is along the lines of our Obi-Wan Kenobi, if not at least accuarate. Once more sorry for the shortness, but as I said before, I was trying to focus more on him whilst he's alone. I have plans for Satine next and then Anakin and Ahsoka. Hope you still enjoy this fic and as always, please leave a thoughtful. It will be greatly apreciated. :)<strong>


	11. Chapter 11 The death of hope

**Hey, a quick update by me! Wow! :O Anyway, this is a quick update for you all showing again, that this story is still up and alive. Its because it might be awhile until another update during this short holiday, as I have to revise for a french speaking exam. I hate it... Year 11 is no fun! :( Anyway, here, as I said last chapter, is Satine's turn to fall from Duchess... forcibly! . Its also got a nice, sweet flashback of Obi-Wan and Satine. You'll see a reason behind it, plus if you look on Obi-Wan's wiki in his relationships, it says Satine and there was a bit where he came to her after the events of The Phantom Menace for solace. Its based off that, but just my interpretaion. Whew! Long message there. Hope you enjoy guys! ;)**

**Chapter 11. The death of hope.**

* * *

><p><em>'Force, save me from what I'm about to do.' <em>Satine pleaded to herself constantly. '_I don't want to do this, I don't want to do this. I. Don't. Want. To. Do. This!'_

She continued walking down the hallway towards the throne room, Ventress in tow. Satine's strong features, that usually remained strong and stern were now forlorn. Her eyes were downcast and gleamed with unshed tears she had hidden behind her eyes through out this whole situation; eye lids drooping over and lashes covering her cerulean eyes. She maintained an elegant grace, however, as she walked towards the most agonizing thing she will ever do.

Satine was a pacifist. Stepping forcefully down from her position and allowing Vizsla to replace her would shatter everything she had worked so hard to build from such a young age. The people would turn wild. They would think their ruler had gone insane. Shock and sorrow would befall Mandalore and its residents at the fall the Duchess was about to take. Their forlorn faces - once they morphed - would never leave her imagery in her mind.

From such a young age, she had worked as hard as she could to create a peaceful civilisation upon this planet. Now she would watch from the sidelines, as it crumbled before her.

At the moments she had ran for Duchess, she had promised that should the people elect her, she would do all in her new found power to bring peace. Many had voted, save for those who still believed the name Madalorian should not be tarnished by a woman so bent on breaking the warrior tradition that had run for centuries on Mandalore. Those who were proud descendants of the Mandalorian Civil War, that had pitted Mandalorians against the Jedi, wanted nothing to change.

When the change came, they couldn't accept it; forming an organisation named Death Watch, bent on eliminating her and bringing back what is Mandalorian. Now resurrected, they planned, and waited, and now it looked as if they would finally achieve victory. Satine had a feeling that shortly after her resignation from Duchess was accounted, Vizsla would finish her off.

That feeling bought about thoughts of Obi-Wan swirling through her head. He would be devastated. He would blame himself for his failure to protect her, and always drown himself in his sorrow. The man believed many things that had occurred were his fault.

She remembered shortly after the events of Naboo, when he came to her, his walk slow and non-lively; feet dragging, his boots squealing. His facial features though had really marked her that day. His face was tired, lips and skin pale, and eyes, oh, those beautiful azure gems, were more brighter than ever, shining with tears of pain and sorrow that desperately tried to break free but failed. He had a tired look on his face too, his red rimmed and puffy eyes indicating that to her.

It was the day he brought news of Qui-Gon's death.

The death really had shocked her to her core. She had taken a liking to the brave and single-minded Jedi Master. His beliefs on the act and will of the living Force had always intrigued her. Obi-Wan's other views and wry remarks to his master's view had entertained her. But that day had left her mournful.

She had remembered staring at Obi-Wan who had stood there, barely able to look at her as he tried to remain strong in front of her. She had rushed up to him and took him in her arms, wrapping him in a strong embrace when she had heard the hitch in his breath that told her he couldn't bottle it up no more.

Obi-Wan never liked to show weakness; but to Satine she didn't care. No one was emotionless. Especially Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p><em>"Why did he have to die?" She heard him whisper in her ear, his voice ragged as he cried into her shoulder, his nose pressed against the crook of her neck. "Why couldn't I save him?"<em>

_Her arms tightened around him, and a feminine hand came up to brush his hair, long, gentle fingers brushing through the auburn strands. "Obi, there was nothing you could do. You were trapped behind a shield when it happened," She whispered back, the tears in her own voice chocking through._

_She felt his figure turn rigged against hers. Abruptly, Obi-Wan had swept himself out of her comforting grasp. He could still feel the tingling in his scalp from where her fingers had weaved through his hair, but chose to ignore it. The pain he was feeling right now was too much. "I should've been able to do something!" He yelled, his anguish evidently present in his now raised pitch._

_Satine stood there in front of him, letting him take his pain and anger out on her. She understood he needed to do this._

_"I could have! He was right there in front of me! You - you should have seen his face, Satine. His eyes… And I just… stood there, helpless…" More tears spilled forth from his eyes and rolled down his cheek, his nose, his jaw, before following the trail to his neck line. He couldn't bring himself to look at her right now. "And then.. I killed that - thing. I so badly wanted him to suffer, Satine. He had taken Qui-Gon from me, and - I just wanted him to die…"_

_Satine tentatively approached the hurting man, slowly reaching out a hand to take his arm._

_The moment her hand had touched the sleeve of his brown cloak, he had jerked away, not allowing the comforting touch he so desperately craved. "No. Don't touch me," He whispered._

_"You need this," Satine pressed, stepping forwards just a little more, her eyes, though filled with tears, warm and inviting. "You need to let it out, Obi."_

_"I - I don't want to hurt you," He retorted, defending his weakened self as well as hide the fear he felt towards himself at his barely under control anger._

_Satine, even though she could see he was clearly hurt and angered, continued to approach him, noticing he wasn't retreating this time. Taking a bold leap, she took a large stride towards him before wrapping her arms around his frame once again, relishing in the warmth of his body pressed against hers._

_Obi-Wan was visibly shocked, as he stood there dumbfounded, trapped in the woman's arms._

_"You can't hurt me, Obi," He heard her whisper into his chest. "We both know you could never bring yourself to do something like that to me."_

_Obi-Wan felt warm. And despite his feelings and warning, he wrapped his arms around her smaller frame in return, acknowledging the warm and inviting embrace. He soon realised just how perfect his muscular frame fit with her dainty, small and delicate frame, as he held her to him. Thoughts conjured by his forbidden feelings for this amazing woman formed in his mind, and with discipline warring with desire, he, with difficulty, banished the thoughts from his mind, as he buried his face into her dusty blonde locks._

_Even though they both knew they could never have what their hearts desired, they managed to pull through. He still loved her, and she him. To love someone and be loved in return was a wonderful feeling._

_He would settle for that._

* * *

><p>Pulling her mind back from that memory, Satine realised that she was now present in the throne room. She could hear the many shouts outside from her people as she brought her mind back to face the present. She scanned the room with her eyes, noting the balcony doors open towards the balcony itself. <em>'This must be where I am going to give up my power.'<em>

From there, she spotted Vizsla sitting in _her_throne like he was king of the world, conversing with a member of his Death Watch. Satine felt a sharp elbow nudge her in the centre of her back, as Ventress nudged her forwards towards Vizsla, who had decided to deliberately not take notice of Satine's arrival.

As she approached, she could hear a slight section of Vizsla and the unknown soldiers conversation.

"Very good, Thorn. You have proven yourself many times as my aide before. You are now captain of my new guard. You may first do as you will with Kenobi in the dungeon." Satine gasped inwardly. Obi-Wan had already gone through enough pain on this mission. He didn't deserve more.

With a bow, Thorn departed. He looked at the Duchess with steely eyes through his helmet for a moment, his pace slowed. He then deliberately, when close to her, picked his step up once more and threw a cold, steel shoulder into Satine's, knocking her off balance. Satine gently rubbed the throbbing shoulder with her hand as it stung from the contact.

"Ah, Duchess!" Vizsla greeted cheerfully, a gleeful smile disfiguring his wolfish features as he flashed an evil smile at her, his white teeth shining. Satine graced his presence with a disgusting look, choosing not to say any words to him.

His smile quickly died down, bringing his wolfish features back into place. "Come, Duchess. Enjoy your last moments of ruler while you still maintain your title," The Death Watch leader then proceeded to walk towards the balcony, his hand flicking towards himself, beckoning the two women to follow.

"Forwards, Duchess," Ventress sneered, elbowing Satine again in the back, only harder, causing the duchess to gasp as the sharp elbow jabbed her.

The walk to the balcony felt like it had taken years once she reached it; the golden sun shining down upon the city, its warmth reaching out to touch all. Ceremonial drapes, the colour of an ocean blue, very much like her dress, were hung up around the balcony, giving the sense of royalty present. She looked to her guards, who though seemingly physically unfazed by Vizsla's presence, could tell they were uncomfortable. They had no idea just how much more uncomfortable they were going to be within the next few minutes.

She heard the crowds shocked gasps at the appearance of Ventress and Vizsla, standing there tall and proud. There were whispers, heightened by the amounts that spoke, that stood out. Satine caught them out as:

"Is that Pre Vizsla?"

"Has he been captured and now to be revealed to us?"

"What's he doing here?"

Vizsla stared down at his future subjects, not able to suppress the evil smile that formed on his face.

"Duchess, it is time for you to step down," He said quietly, his figure never turning away from the crowd.

Satine cleared her throat and held her head high and regal as always, as she stepped forward. She needed to be brave for her people. For Mandalore. She reached the edge of the balcony and stopped. Her eyes took in the faces of those closest to her, memorizing their faces. It hurt though. They looked up, faces elated with happiness, eyes bright with hope that another planet had decided to join the Council of Neutral Systems. She sighed. Their hopes were about to be shot down in smokes.

"My people," She began shakily, eyes closing briefly as she tried to form the softest words of her resignation in her mind. "I come before you today… to hereby step down from my position of Duchess."

Satine paused as she heard cries of, "What?" "Are you insane?" "No, don't do it, milady!" below her.

Oh, Force this was unbearable. Looking at their saddening faces as their hope of a more peaceful planet and galaxy smashed before them.

She took another deep breath. "Due to my failing persuasion in swaying those who have not found peace to join us in our campaign… I therefore resign my position to… Pre Vizsla. He is a powerful leader, and will be able to run this planet properly."

Vizsla's smile grew wide immediately, and his chest puffed out in an attempt to show supreme power, as he stared at the shocked subjects below him.

Satine heard cries of disbelief scream out towards her. "No, milady you can't do this!" "What happened to your work?" "You can't leave us with this lunatic! The atrocity!"

Satine's eyes filled with tears as she looked down at them below. Their faces. They were shocked, forlorn… scared.

"I'm sorry," She mouthed as she turned away, stepping back away from the edge, praying someone saw her lips and understood what she said. Satine saw the guards. Though she couldn't see their faces, all eyes were on her, sad and confused. She gave them each a ghost of a smile, hoping to ease them, her eyes glistening with tears, reflecting just how sad she was. They didn't seem to notice, nor understand what the emotion meant behind them.

Ventress grabbed her arm tightly in a vice grip as she led her back to the cell.

Upon leaving, Satine caught few of Vizsla's words:

"As your new Duke and ruler, I proclaim that the rules of our Mandalorian warriors banishment be hereby removed, and may return to Sundari! The Mandalorians shall rise again. For we are… THE NEW MANDALORIANS!"

Satine couldn't hear the crowds reaction. Whether they had cheered or not. She hoped that many, if not, everyone had fell silent. She felt empty. The hope of the people had been burnt down in smokes. She witnessed that.

There was nothing now to win everything they had achieved back. There was no more hope.

This was the death of hope.

* * *

><p><strong>:O Where's Anakin and Ahsoka! Don't worry, they will come, and then action and blasting and lightsabers everywhere. So, Satine's fall, and now the darkness shall spread over Mandalore. Can our guys restore the light? Until next time, guys! Reember that read and review button. Reviews are like the fuel to keep a writer going. ;)<strong>


	12. Chapter 12 An entrance Skywalker style

**Well, here's another chapter. I'm not too proud of myself on this one since I feel I haven't really given it my all on this, and that I've rushed it. I hope its ok though. I was getting bored and didn't want to cram in the stuff I had planned for all of this, so the next part will come soon, when I have more time to think about how I'm going to set it out. Anyway, hope you still enjoy. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter and have stuck with me. It means alot guys, and I love you all for it. :) Special thanks to Spade - Omega 7 who took his time to read all the chapters of my story and review them. You rock man! )**

**Chapter 12. A grand entrance, Skywalker style.**

* * *

><p>"Why is it… every time we fly… you find some spectacular way of crashing the ship?" Ahsoka yelled over the deafening bleep of the alarm in the bridge of the <em>Twilight.<em>

Literally instantly after Anakin and Ahsoka had exited hyperspace they had been battered with a hail of powerful blaster fire, courtesy of Death Watch who _really_didn't want any visitors to Mandalore at the present moment.

Anakin was wrestling with the controls, his face a mask of intense concentration as he struggled to keep the ship in line for the crash. They were only mere seconds away from entering the atmosphere. The last thing they needed was to enter it wrong and tussle around like an unused rag doll, before finally plummeting into the ground, most likely pulverizing them upon impact and transforming them into tinned Jedi.

"I. Don't. Know!" Anakin ground out through gritted teeth, his eyes never leaving the planet below them, red sparks already emitting at the sides of the windshield, the atmosphere now ready to engulf them in a blanket of flames. "I guess I'm just so popular. With my reputation and all." He added smugly.

Anakin. Always tying to lighten even the darkest situations with some compliment… which was mainly centred around the modest Knight himself. Ahsoka couldn't help but show a small smirk at his humour. Then reality kicked back in, and her intense blue orbs locked onto the planet below them, which was rapidly increasing in size.

"_Why does this always have to happen to us?" _She thought aggrieved.

By now the baby blue sky had appeared before them, and from below, the ship was clearly visible to those witnessing the two Jedi's grand entrance that had become somewhat of a regularity to them both. Up ahead was a long strip of free land with no inhabitants. Anakin wrestled with the ship once more to keep it steady, his face now contorting into one of worry as he tried to keep the dying ship in line with the stretch of land. The grey came closer to them; almost rushing, before finally they made impact.

The force of the landing threw both of them forwards, Ahsoka instinctively stretching her arms out to catch herself on the control panel, before her head was swiftly thrown back into the seat. The scraping of the ship against the ground they now skid on rippled through the entire ship, right through to Ahsoka's bones. She tried to stop her teeth from chattering together from the ride, as well as desperately trying to ignore the shrill screeching of the steel against the extra steel ground below that rung relentlessly in her ears.

After a few extra seconds and meters of the intense crash landing, the ship finally skidded to a halt, its front smashing into the wall, once again lurching the two Jedi forward as they both reached out to catch themselves once more. Both slowly sat back as they watched the dust settle around them. They shared an amused look with each other before the light hearted moment was suddenly interrupted by the shouts of many men, all sounding very familiar to both Jedi.

"Death Watch," They both gasped, as they quickly un strapped themselves from their entrapped forms, before navigating their way out through the barrage of debris the crash had created, out to the back of the ship, to which they darted out of, rushing towards some bushes near by.

The two Jedi dived into the green jungle, quickly crouching down and peeking through the small gaps the leaves presented to them.

Six members of Death Watch sprinted towards the ship, the one leading halting the group behind. He was clad in the same armour as the rest of the team, but he wore a grey cloak over his right shoulder, the Death Watch insignia in the centre, along with an insignia of an unknown flying creature covered in brown feathers, a type of mistletoe circling it; differencing him from among the other five.

"Why is that guy wearing a cape with the crest of the Duchess' guard?" Ahsoka asked under her breath.

"I don't know," Anakin answered in a hushed tone, as he continued to intensely watch the six members mumble questions and estimates about who could have been on the ship and where they went.. "My guess is that Duchess Satine no longer rules."

Anakin saw, from the corner of his eye, Ahsoka's facial expression turn from serious to surprised. "But why would she do that?" Ahsoka questioned, mostly to herself. "The duchess, as far as I've heard, is a fine ruler."

"That I've heard to," Anakin said, equally just as puzzled, though the pieces seemed to be forming and fixing together in his mind like jigsaw pieces. "I don't think she willingly designated her throne to someone else. I think she was forcefully dethroned."

"Which explains Death Watches presence on Mandalore," Ahsoka concluded, turning her gaze that had settled on her master earlier back to the team of scouts who were now inspecting the inside of the battered shuttle.

"And perhaps why Obi-Wan hasn't responded," Anakin added, the anger at what Death Watch could be doing to him now bubbling within.

Ahsoka quickly turned her head back to him, her lekku's swinging over her shoulders."Where do you suppose master Kenobi is?" She asked. Worry laced her voice the concerns she had for the legendary Jedi Master. Anakin frowned.

"Lets go find out," He decided, beginning to walk in a crouched manner past Ahsoka. "If we blend in, we may just find out where they're keeping Obi-Wan… and what's going on here."

Ahsoka nodded and began to follow her mentor, reaching the end of the wall they had been going across behind the bushes and leaping down it, quickly immersing themselves into the crowd, becoming one with them. Both Jedi approached a stool full of light coloured robes. Both of the Jedi noticed the man supposedly working there wasn't watching. He was too busy conversing with another man behind, offering him money for something of the likes that looked illegal. The two Jedi stealthily snatched two white robes from the stool and covered themselves with it, pulling the hoods up over their heads, concealing their faces from prying eyes.

After a few minutes of walking, Anakin spotted a group of people who all stood near a dark alley way, their faces forlorn, however, the group were leaning their heads near each other and speaking in hushed tones. Anakin turned his head to Ahsoka who was also watching them with keen interest. She turned her head up to him to confirm an approach. Anakin nodded curtly, acknowledging the request.

The group which consisted of a few men and women, a total of five, continued to speak, though one by one they started to tilt their heads up and down in an attempt to look inconspicuous as they surveyed them with a critical eye.

Anakin slowly raised his head, allowing the group to see his face. Startled gasps escaped their mouths as they recognized the heroic Knight before them.

"Its Anakin Skywalker! The Hero with no Fear!" They hushed excitedly, smiles gracing their forlorn features, brightening their faces spectacularly. Anakin smirked at their delightfulness.

"Ladies… gentlemen," He dipped his head in kind greetings to them all to which they returned. Ahsoka, who stood just behind her master, mirrored his actions. "Do you mind telling us why you are separated from the rest of the crowd and speaking in hushed tones?"

The group worriedly looked at each other, hoping someone would answer the Jedi Knight's question. One man dressed in a light grey flight suit turned his head to Anakin and gave a worried look that sparkled in his cerulean eyes.

"We're trying to plan an attack that will overthrow the new duke: Vizsla," The man answered, his voice turning harsh as he said "Vizsla,".

Anakin, to say, was certainly surprised, blinking in astonishment. Ahsoka was the same as Anakin, blinking in astonishment too. "That explains Death Watches presence then," Anakin said, reaching up to scratch the side of his head in thought. "How long has Vizsla ruled?"

"About two days now," The man responded. Anakin gave a quizzical look.

"Did you know of a Jedi's presence here during the armada Vizsla led Death Watch on?"

"Yeah," A brunette woman dressed in a tight fitting grey unisuit answered in an almost high, squeaky voice that matched really with a blonde girl who twirled her hair and chewed on pink bubble gum. "General Kenobi. The Negotiator!" She cheered, giving a heroic fist pump for emphasis.

Anakin smirked in amusement to her liking of the famous general. _"He always seems so popular with the ladies.. If only he'd notice the undivided attention they give him."_

"Where is he?" Anakin pressed, sounding rather excited now about finding is former master and best friend.

"Last we saw him he was in the palace. He hasn't come out since; and since Vizsla has been leading the armada, I can only guess he's got to General Kenobi from the inside,"

_"What has that good for nothing piece of Bantha Fodder done to my master? Whatever it is, he will pay dearly for it!" _

Anakin was seething on the inside. Obi-Wan's last appearance at the palace, Vizsla now being in control of Mandalore and his desire to extract his revenge for how Obi-Wan always foiled his plots against Satine. It all made sense. Anakin soon came out of his seething thoughts and stared at the group, who were all watching him and Ahsoka.

"Thank you for your information," Anakin began, dipping his head again respectfully, his eyes swimming with gratefulness. "We may see you again in case we have anything else we need to ask from you." He and Ahsoka began to turn their backs to them and walk away…

"Wait!" A hand grabbed his broad shoulder, halting his steps. He turned his head around to stare at the same man who spoke to him before. "We wish to help you!" He blurted out desperately, his cerulean eyes glistening with hope.

Anakin looked into the man's eyes with a great kindness and admiration. "That is very brave of you, sir," He replied softly, gently brushing the other man's hand from his shoulder. "But I'm afraid I can't let you do that. Its too dangerous, and you could get hurt or killed."

"But we wish to fight!" Another man dressed in a similar outfit stepped forwards, his masculine figure standing out amongst the other thinner but lean built people. "We know Duchess Satine would never give up on her quest for peace just as easy as she made it seem to the others! We know Vizsla must have done something! That's why Kenobi isn't doing anything now! That's why we haven't seen Satine! It also explains Death Watches presence and surveillance upon the city!"

Anakin was silent for a few minutes, thinking of everything the man had just said. He turned to Ahsoka, who had a look that told him she had already made a decision. He smiled, knowing instantly which choice she had made. The young Knight sighed.

"Alright," He conceded. "You may help us, but not full on fighting; we need undercover work… Spec Ops. If you can help us with information on the palace or security, it would be a great assent to us in our rescue of General Kenobi and Satine,"

"We can start a rebellion!" A woman with long, fiery red hair proclaimed excitedly. "We can take back what is rightfully ours!"

Anakin nodded. "Alright. Let us know what you have gained and we will go and do some surveillance ourselves. Meet us back here within three hours, and we'll discuss how we are going to carry this operation out."

With that, Anakin and Ahsoka stalked off, heading towards the bustling city, looking for anything on Death Watch operations.

* * *

><p><em>Three hours later…<em>

* * *

><p>The Jedi team returned after many hours of surveying the Death Watch patrols around the city. They had a tight formation, always on guard and surveying every street. They even covered the underground tunnels to the palace, due to Vizsla discovering that during the time he spent on battle plans. However, there was an upside.<p>

They didn't always survey the underground. They left at normally midnight. Also the men were reckless, normally getting drunk after their shift to the point where they would either brawl with each other until they hit the other unconsciousness, or simply pass out from the flow of alcohol through their system.

The master, padawan team returned to the same place they met the group of soon-to-be rebels earlier that day; near the dark alley way. They both slinked their way through the alley, silent as their shadows were against the walls.

"Hey," Anakin whispered into the darkness. "Anyone there?"

"Hello…" Ahsoka called out in a hushed tone, her tongue rolling around the "O" of the word.

The ginger haired woman from before stuck her head out from a door near by, her blue eyes shining out in the darkness as she stared at them quizzically. It took a few seconds before she recognized them.

"Come on!" She whispered excitedly, her hand swishing back and forth from them to her, beckoning them to come forward. Anakin and Ahsoka obeyed and followed her inside to what was a dimly lit room surrounded by crates. The small group individually sat down on the crates, some of them with their hands behind their backs steadying on the crate as they leaned back casually. Others leant forwards, elbows on knees, and chin cupped in hands, looking nervous about being caught.

Anakin stepped forwards towards the table in the middle, his sapphire eyes scanning the maps the group had presented in the dim candle light.

"Right, well myself and Ahsoka found only one entrance to the palace: the underground tunnels. Its guarded, yes, however, at midnight it is lightly watched. Many of the men's shifts have ended then, and they normally get drunk on fire whiskey, leaving them very easy to get past. We can get through there," Anakin declared in a confident tone.

The others nodded in agreement.

"You can see the plots of where we know of current Death Watch patrols," The blonde haired man pointed out, gesturing his hand to the map. Anakin turned his attention once again to the maps, his sapphire eyes staring intently at the X's that marked the spots.

They had scattered themselves from all sides: patrolling the corners of the city, the entrance and exits, main streets, and finally - where most of the forces resided - at the palace.

Anakin's eyes sparked with a roaring fire. He was ready to break Obi-Wan out of the hell he'd been thrown into.

"The teams are on patrol every hour. We need to blend in if we are going to be able to get to the underground tunnels," One of the group said. This woman looked barely older than eighteen, with black hair and piercing emerald eyes.

"Alright," Anakin said, looking at each of them individually. "We'll leave an hour before the guys in the tunnels leave. That way once we arrive they should already be off duty and getting drunk for the night."

There were murmurs of agreement amongst the group.

"May we know your names?" Ahsoka asked casually.

The blonde stepped forwards.

"My name is Ducard. I started the group of five here,"

"And you?" Anakin asked the red head.

"Halle," She said shortly, but admiringly, flashing Anakin a grin.

"Mas," Another red head said, though this time, he was a man. Lanky and slim.

"Garen," A dark skinned man called out from one of the far crates, his chin barely lifting from his hands to meet their gaze.

"And I am Cari," The dark haired girl said. "I am the youngest in the group."

Anakin nodded. "Pleasure to meet you all. We'll enter the tunnels at midnight. We need you to create a distraction and once we are in, recruit whoever you can. Those who are still loyal to Satine are our best choice." The others nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><em>Midnight…<br>_

* * *

><p>The group had made it past each of the patrols, perfectly disguising themselves and merging with the crowd. Through the eyes of Death Watch they were undetectable.<p>

Upon reaching the tunnel, Anakin sent the group out to go find others. They each in turn nodded and disappeared into the night.

"I wish to stay with you," Anakin turned his head to face Garen, the bulky one. The man hadn't moved an inch from where Anakin had last seen him standing beside Ducard.

"I can't let you," Anakin stated coolly, giving him a symphetic smile of kind apologies.

But Garen just crossed his arms over his broad chest defiantly. "You need me. I'm a good fist fighter for if we encounter any quarrels."

Anakin shook his head amusedly. "Fine," He said, chuckling. "You know, you'd be a good soldier in the Grand Army of the Republic."

A wide grin spread across Garen's face. "You really think so?" Anakin smirked. "I know so,"

The two Jedi and Garen entered the tunnel, their figures transforming into nothing but pitch black.

* * *

><p><strong>Man I hope this wasn't too boring for all of you. I would have put what happens next in it, but I just got so bored. I need time to think about the action in the next chapter. I hope this was a good chapter for you all. I shall write again ASAP. Just to let you know, the person who happily stated that they could start a rebellion is a hint to... well... A SEQUEL! Yeah! Its not gonna end too quickly everyone! Remember to read and review, please; you got any ideas for action or anything, post them in a review and I'll see what I can do to merge it into the story. ;) Cheerio! :D<strong>


	13. Chapter 13 Break in

**Bonjour, I'm back! *Applause* Alright, so thank you to everyone who reviewed chapter 12, its really appreciated guys! Action is coming in this chapter, so read to seek some good old lightsaber VS blaster battles! Hmm... lightsaber or blaster? DEFINITELY A LIGHTSABER FOR ME! Ok, here we go. Hope you enjoy! :)**

**Chapter 13. Break in.**

* * *

><p>Anakin crawled through the dank, cramped tunnels, Ahsoka and Garen crawling very closely behind him. The tunnels felt like a labyrinth: one straight, endless line with different passageways leading off to some place unknown at the sides. A non Force sensitive person would surely find themselves lost in the darkness, however, for a Force sensitive like himself and Ahsoka, Anakin could navigate through the tunnels easily; his destination: Obi-Wan.<p>

His master was like a beacon of light that Anakin could see and feel. He felt the heat from the burning light within his master touch him through the Force; to his soul - his own Force presence responding to Obi-Wan's with a familiarity. Anakin tried reaching out to his masters presence, but once he would touch it he couldn't gain a response. It was as if his master could not register the warm, familiar brush he was giving him.

_'C'mon, master,' _Anakin thought, agitated. Force, what had that Death Watch slime done to him? When he found the slime, he was going to hack him to pieces.

His mind came back to where he was going, and he ventured forward further into the foreboding darkness.

"Ugh! What's that horrible smell?" Anakin heard his impudent padawan, Ahsoka whine. He turned his head around gaze at his padawan with his sapphire eyes. Ahsoka had her hand covering her mouth and nose, a look of disgust twisting her facial features into a grimace. Anakin sniffed, as a result, he almost choked on the foul stench, biting back the bile he felt rising up in his throat.

Trust him to follow a line that would lead to something utterly disgusting.

"Ugh! I think… we've hit the garbage shoot," He replied in as fast a tone as he could muster, fearful of taking several gasps of air to speak his thoughts aloud without the pleasure of choking or hurling over his already agitated padawan.

Ahsoka was not someone to be around when she was angry. Only Anakin could seem to get her to grips with his harsh and commanding tone. Even then it was still quite a load of work to convince her to blow off some steam.

The Jedi Knight heard a clap of applause from behind and turned to face Garen, who's face was twisted with wry amusement. "Why thank you, master Skywalker for taking us on such a wonderful journey that led us to a bin bath!" His tone rang with dark amusement.

Anakin growled in response. "Do you want to lead us further?" He jibed, raising an eyebrow, arm extending outwards as he shuffled to the wall at the side, allowing Garen passage to the front of the trio. "Maybe to a fifty foot drop with spikes at the bottom waiting to impale us? Or a room we can all be trapped in for a few hours before an inferno discards of waste? Or maybe into the _bin bath_, where we can be crushed into little square pieces of pulverized mess?"

Garen, seeing that he had irritated the Jedi Knight immediately wiped the smirk off his boyish face. He cleared his throat, his dark eyes averting their hold on Anakin's sparkling sapphire. "Go ahead, Skywaker," Garen muttered.

Anakin smirked triumphantly. _'That's right. Put you in your place. Thinks he's better than a Jedi,' _He crawled forwards, leading the group to a divided section of the tunnels.

"There's three ways we can go here," Anakin explained, tilting his head back towards the two following so they could hear him clearly. "We can either go left, right, or straight on. "He heard the shifting of clothing and the clank of a lightsaber shifting on its belt as Ahsoka shifted her position.

"Well, Skyguy," She said rather exasperatedly. "Feel through the Force for Obi-Wan. That'll direct us on which way we should go."

_'And I didn't think of that sooner,' _Anakin quipped. "Right_, Ahsoka_," He said, the Sarcasm rolling off of his tongue. "I knew that. I was just asking for _your _opinion." He heard Ahsoka growl, something rather common for her kind, but he ignored it. He searched the Force for Obi-Wan's presence, discovering it in the cell… just in front of them and below them…

"Take a guess, Snips," He asked gleefully, knowing that she wouldn't rely on her senses and choose the least expected path.

"Err… Right?" Ahsoka squeaked.

"Wrong," Anakin sang, his tongue clicking on the roof of his mouth. "He's right below us," Ahsoka sighed in frustration. "Lesson of the day: use and trust in the Force." He never saw the mimicking Ahsoka did when she mimed his words, a snobbish look plastered on her face as she did so. Anakin crawled forwards a few centimetres before stopping dead. The next thing anyone witnessed was a flash of blue illuminating the darkness, and the deadly blade swinging in a deadly arc before plunging into the concrete flooring.

Ahsoka and Garen watched as Anakin cut a circular hole into the floor, sparks flying off the melting concrete. When he was done, he used the Force to push the slab down to the ground, hearing a sickening thud as the concrete smashed onto the ground in pieces. A red, smouldering line circled what was once there before.

The three, in turn, hopped through the hole, landing as quietly as possible upon the ground, their boots only just clinking against the ground before banishing into nothingness.

"Where to Master?" Ahsoka whispered, her cerulean eyes rolling to look at Anakin's blank face. His blank face morphed into a frown.

"Feel, Ahsoka," Was all she got as his reply. Understanding what he was asking of her, Ahsoka tapped into the Force, searching for Obi-Wan. It didn't take too long to find him - though it would have probably taken a shorter amount of time to locate him had Anakin done it - his location being the cell just through a few Dura steel walls. She felt another presence. A light that seemed to burn just as brightly as his, only it seemed to be dimmer than it originally was. _That must be Duchess Satine,_she thought.

"This way," Ahsoka said, waving her hand as she stalked forward. Reaching the wall, Ahsoka thrust her twin lightsabers into the dura steel wall, quickly slicing a circular hole big enough for them all to step through.

She jumped through the hole and lunged at the other, once again plunging her two lightsabers into the wall, beginning to cut another hole. Anakin and Garen stood guard, eyes scanning every corner of the room they were in.

"I'm gonna check it out," Anakin muttered under his breath, apprehensive of anyone they don't want to meet approaching. He slinked away from the room, checking corners as he went.

"Hey! Stop!" A commanding voice ordered.

Anakin, the moment he heard the voice from behind, darted off back towards Ahsoka and Garen. _I guess I should have checked THAT corner!_

"Intruder alert! Intruder alert!" He heard the man bark frantically. "Jedi in the lower levels near the brig!" Anakin spared a glance to witness a Death Watch member sprint after him, his blaster about to whipped out of his holster as his hand reached towards his waist. _Oh, snap._

Anakin grabbed his lightsaber and ignited the brilliant blue blade, ready to deflect the coming armada of blaster bolts. As he ran he heard an increase of footsteps. The growing noise indicating more men had arrived and were now advancing upon him sounded like drums repeatedly banging next to his ears.

He felt a surge of the Force flow through him as it warned him of incoming fire. He raised his arm, the blade held horizontally across his back as he blocked two blaster bolts that would have struck him in the back, severing his spine, deflecting them back; one ricocheting off the blade into the wall whilst another surged towards the group hunting him.

He heard a sharp cry of pain echo from behind. He smirked triumphantly as he realised he hit one of them. As he twisted from corner to corner, navigating his way to where Ahsoka and Garen would surely be waiting, he lifted his forearm towards his mouth.

"Ahsoka!" He barked into the comm. Link. "Ahsoka, how are you doing?" It didn't take long for him to receive a reply, for which he was grateful for.

"Fine, master! We've encountered some trouble here! We need your help!"

"Yeah, same here," Anakin replied, his breaths ragged as he panted, but his voice containing just that slight amusement. "Hang on. I'm on my way."

"Yes, master." He heard Ahsoka's sure reply as he darted around another corner. _Almost there,_he thought, anticipation building up in him for a fight with Ahsoka and Garen. He quickly skidded to a halt as he noticed something he could use to his advantage.

A set of pipe lines ran across the ceiling. Anakin smiled deviously as a plot formed in his mind.

He raised his arm, his lightsaber humming in his ear beside his head. The Death Watch crew appeared from the opposite end, pausing only for a split second in confusion to why the Jedi had not continued running. Before long, they darted forward again, ready to lunge at the Jedi.

Anakin, in the next instant, flung his blazing lightsaber towards the pipes. The blade sliced through the bunch of pipes like a knife on butter, bringing the pipes crashing down to the ground, landing atop the Death Watch soldiers. The excess pipes leaked rapidly with blazing hot steam, the escaping substance screeching as if in pain as it blew into the un-masked men's faces. Their screams pierced the air as the steam scarred their faces. Anakin caught the saber in his hand with precision as it flew back towards him. He had enough time to witness the horrific effects of steam on his assailants faces. _Man, I hope nothing like that ever happens to me._

He vanished around the next corner before lunging towards Ahsoka and Garen's location.. Only to freeze in the archway.

Ahsoka and Garen had gotten into quite a mess. Dead bodies of the defeated lay scattered across the room, some bloody with bruises, limbs twisted at awkward angles - most notably the necks, which had been snapped - or bodies that had missing limbs circuated with a red/orange scorch mark blocking any blood from leaking out as well as vertical and horizontal slashes marking men's chests and other areas of their bodies. Anakin brought his gaze up to watch as Ahsoka hacked her way through the attacking men with skill.

Garen, on the other hand, seemed to be in a delightful mood, smashing his great paws into the men's faces or midsections. The echoing crack revertibrated off the walls as Garen hammered his palm into a man's nose, breaking it and shoving the bone upwards, piercing the man's brain and killing him instantly. Anakin was transfixed, watching the man die before he hit the ground fall before him, until Ahsoka wildly called his title.

"Master!" Ahsoka bellowed, finally gaining the Jedi Knights full attention. She was deflecting blaster bolts towards her foes with her two green blades, knocking them down like pins. "Master, I could use your help here!"

Anakin shook his head to clear the haze that had blocked his thoughts, before he met her gaze for a split second. "Yeah, Snips!" He called back, before jumping into the air. He let his body soar through the air before diving down towards one unsuspecting Death Watch member, swining his arm out and letting the vivid blue blade slice through his neck, severing his head from his body.

Another turned to him and charged, however, as he ran towards him, he made the fatal error of raising his arms in the air, hoping to land a strike on the Jedi, thus leaving his midsection open for an easy kill. This was too easy for Anakin, as he shoved his blade into the man's stomach, hearing him gurgle on his last dying breath before collapsing to the ground un-moving.

Garen had finished his work, and was busy dusting off his hands nonchalantly, watching Anakin with a keen interest.

Anakin, to finish off, after sensing an enemy behind him, finally twisted his wrist backwards, spinning his lightsaber within his hand, and thrust his arm backwards behind him. He heard a gasp, notifying him he had hit his mark, as his blade plunged right the way through his attackers chest through the heart. The man stood there, eyes bulding as he looked down towards his chest, seeing a lightsaber protruding through him, the blade completely through, skewering him, as the blade was not to be seen. Just the silver of a lightsaber hilt and a hand.

The blade was promptly removed, leaving now a smouldering wound in his chest. The man continued to stare at it for his final seconds, before his eyes rolled into the back of his head and he collapsed, ceasing to be.

Anakin smirked at the man's impulsiveness to attack a Jedi from behind, and deactivated his lightsaber. Ahsoka had seemingly done her work, for a circular shape had been cut into the wall. Now all that remained was for them to kick it in. Skywalker style.

He and Ahsoka shared a mischievous glance before both simultaneously, with all their might, kicked the piece of dura steel away from its rightful place, letting it crash to the ground with an echoing thud.

As they both stepped through, their eyes immediately fell onto a familiar figure who in turn looked straight at them in surprise: Obi-Wan.

* * *

><p><strong>Wooo, a rescue! :D Hope you enjoyed! More soon! Please review, it'll make a slow, dull and boring week the highlight to a good end to it! :D<strong>


	14. Chapter 14 Break out

**Hey, so I'm back, hopefully to post more this week, if I can! There's somthing that will be found and revealed later in this chapter and further on, humour (well... attempted) and our heroes rescueing/escaping. Hope you enjoy! Cos here it goes!**

**Chapter 14. Break out.**

* * *

><p>Jedi Master, now captive, Obi-Wan Kenobi was curled into a fettle position on the cold ground beneath him, knees tucked into his chest, arms linking and the atrocious feeling of the cold slowly biting its way up his spine, sending tickles protruding through his entire body. The feeling of the unforgiving cold felt like needles of ice poking into his skin slowly, spiking through to impale him internally. He felt like a block of ice in the middle of Hoth.<p>

He had slowly lifted his head upwards, feeling the cramped muscles within his neck twinge with sharp pain. His azure eyes that were now shadowing his pain looked up to find a shadowy figure on the other side of the cell. The silhouette was un-moving but seemed to mirror Obi-Wan's posture. He saw dark, long locks hang loosely down the shoulders, and he didn't need anything else to confirm that it was Satine. His calm, centre and his love. He realised he needed her and would find life very dull without her.

So why didn't he go to her? Was he afraid that he would hurt her if he told her of his vision? Should he tell her?

No. She would rebuke him if he did that, and he couldn't bare that knowledge. He wouldn't tell her; but he was worried if he would bring about his vision. He didn't want her to see the hate. The rage. He didn't want her to see this side of him.

"I'm sorry, Satine," He had whispered the words at such a low tone he was certain she hadn't heard, for she didn't lift her head up or respond. He just hoped that she had been looking at him when he had said the words to register what he was saying. "I love you, and I'm sorry. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

Nothing was said after that, and the cell fell back into a tense silence once more.

That was until the sound of blaster fire and the familiar hum of a lightsaber blade and the cutting of plasma through dura steel caught his attention.

He focused his eyes on the molten that was appearing in a circular shape, a red/orange hue slightly expanding outwards, glowing against the steel. Obi-Wan breathed in deep, letting his lungs and nostrils fill with the familiar scent of smoke.

Finally, the wall which was cut came crashing thunderously down, viciously landing and sending out a booming thump as it hit the ground. The vibrations ran across the cell and to Obi-Wan, who fliched.

Squeezing his eye lids half closed so he was squinting, was Anakin, Ahsoka and a mysterious man standing before him. All Obi-Wan could do was stare in shock and surprise.

Anakin's eyes had immediately fallen upon Obi-Wan's fettle position before him. He stared at him, his sapphire orbs sparkling with tears of joy - though this being Anakin Skywalker, he would try to hide it from plain sight - as he held his solid gaze upon him. This was his master, his mentor. His _best_friend.

_'You're the closest thing I have to a father,' _He recalled those words he had said to him in the bar on Coruscant in their pursuit of a shape-shifter who had attempted to assassinate Padme just only two years ago. Even now it still enraged him just by recalling the past event. Thinking over his words, Anakin realised that this man before him wasn't the closest thing to a father; but that he _was _his father. There were times he wished that Obi-Wan had perhaps been more fatherly, such as staying in his room from when he would awaken from a nightmare and sit him upon his knee, holding him and whispering soothing words of solace to him in his childood years.

Either way, he still loved him like family. That was something he hoped would never change.

"Master!" He was vaguely aware of Ahsoka's cry of relief as she whirled past the recollecting Jedi Knight to kneel beside the weakened Jedi Master, who had instantly settled into Ahsoka's embrace from sheer exhaustion. Anakin found his master's wary gaze upon him, and he offered him a warm smile, his eyes shining with relief.

Obi-Wan returned the smile with a vague one as his cracked lips curled upwards at the side.

Anakin looked to his right to find Satine in a similar position that Obi-Wan was in earlier. She was smiling, though her facial expression held a hint of sadness. _'Probably from when she was forced to resign her reign,' _The young Jedi, with a mask of concern plastered on his face, went and settled on the balls of his feet next to the emotionally exhausted former duchess.

"Milady, are you ok?" Anakin asked, as he placed his flesh hand on her shoulder gently.

The former duchess had flinched from shock at the touch at first, but soon relaxed, turning her gaze to stare at the Knight. Her glassy eyes sparkled in the darkness, but she hid her pain well. "Yes, of course I'm fine," She responded meekly, awkwardly turning her gaze from him.

Anakin looked at her for a few more moments, analysing whether she'd need any help being transported out. She didn't seem as beaten like Obi-Wan had when he had observed him, but she seemed very weak.

"Milady," Anakin continued. "You will need to be carried out if we are able to escape in the most slyest of manners." He looked at her, begging her not to rebuke the request. But, of course, as expected, the strong-willed woman rebuked, giving him a cold stare that made him feel like his insides had frozen.

"I am fine!" She insisted with her sharp tongue, which made Anakin feel like he had just received a slap to the face. "I can walk."

Anakin was having none of it. He could instantly tell by observing her that the woman was emotionally and physically drained. She just simply wouldn't be able to get out by herself without causing the group trouble. "Duchess, I must insist that you are to be carried," Anakin pressed. "I implore you that for the safety of yourself and Master Kenobi that you accept the request."

The former duchess, - at the mention of Obi-Wan's safety - nodded, and with a sigh, began to lift herself up, pressing her back against the wall to use as leverage. Anakin was up instantly, taking her small arm in his hand and helping her rise.

"Garen," He called, turning his head slightly, but leaving his eyes upon the duchess who's own eyes were focused upon Ahsoka helping Obi-Wan get to his feet. "Help carry her lady ship please." Despite the fact that Satine had been dethroned, Anakin still found it respective to call the woman by a formal title.

"Sure thing, Master Jedi" The bulky man replied in a heartbeat, a cheery chime to his voice as he approached the former duchess. "Milady," he bowed, a glint in his eyes, before he wrapped an arm around her shoulders before bending over and hooking a strong arm under her legs. He hauled her up to his chest level, a grunt escaped his lungs as he gasped at the exertion of lifting another human being.

Anakin quickly jogged over to Obi-Wan, who was now leaning against the cold wall, his ginger head resting back on the surface, his azure gems covered by pale eye lids. "Master, are you ok?" Anakin's tone was laced with concern as he held a hand upon his shoulders, making sure he remained steady.

His response was a weak nod that almost had his head rolling completely forward and a meek reply of, "Yes,"

Anakin stared at him for a few seconds, taking in his face and wounds. The gashes that adorned his master's features enraged the young Knight to a near boiling point. He wanted to kill Vizsla. Little did he know that it was Ventress that had given Obi-Wan the most wounds.

"Where's your lightsaber, master?" He asked, noticing his master was unarmed and therefore defenceless.

It took Obi-Wan a few moments to process the question, but he soon raised his eyes level to Anakin and replied weakly, "In the throne room. Vizsla has it... Don't know if he has left it there or not."

Anakin nodded. "Right. We're getting out now. Ahsoka, help me with Obi-Wan. Garen, you alright there?"

"Sure, master Jedi!" Garen replied in his constant cheerful tone, flashing them a toothy grin, his white teeth gleaming like those in an advert.

"Let's go," Anakin said, already linking Obi-Wan's left arm over his shoulder, Ahsoka doing the same with the Jedi Masters right and leading them out. "I don't want us caught up in a fight whilst we have one who is unable to defend himself and another who doesn't fight at all."

The group of five stepped through the circular carving they had made earlier in the wall out into the corridor.

The first sight both the former duchess and Jedi Master saw left different effects.

Bodies adorned the floor, many with missing limbs scattered and bodies sprawled across the floor. Others were a bloody pulp, mostly slumped against the wall. The colour red stained much of their bodies and surroundings.

Satine just sighed, having nothing to say. She'd seen enough violence in her life. It would take time to simmer down. It wasn't going to just stop dead.

Obi-Wan stared at the bodies. He was used to seeing dead people now. The experience from the war had allowed him to witness this many times. It still pained him though.

The rescuers led their captives out, checking each corner as they went and sneaking past sentries until they reached the tunnel in which they had made their entrance.

"Are you able to crawl through this, Master?" Anakin asked concerned, giving his former master a wary glance.

"I'll be fine, Anakin," Obi-Wan responded tiredly, nodding. "Just hurry and get my lightsaber, then get yourself out."

Anakin nodded with a smile. "I'll be back before you know it."

Obi-Wan, despite his weakened state, still managed to pull off a light chuckle. "Yes. I shall be waiting until you finally arrive." He gave his former padawan a rather cheeky smile, to which the Knight's grin only widened. '_He's slowly coming back,'_

Anakin watched as the team deposited themselves and the captives carefully into the canvas, being careful not to make any noise.

Once they had vanished he darted off silently through the halls of the palace, navigating his way to the throne room on blind instinct. '_Right. Throne room. Somewhere in the centre of the palace,' _The Knight swivelled around a corner and stopped dead at a pair of crystalline doors, his face inches from the solid surface.

Anakin slowed down his heavy breathing, and so settled his erratic heartbeat that was thumping against his chest as he slowly raised his gloved hand to the door.

Taking a deep breath, reading for anything that may oppose him upon the other side, he pushed the door slowly open, trying to prevent the creek of crystal and metal grinding together as he poked his head through.

To his astonishment, the throne room was empty. '_Damn! Oh well. Might as well check it out. I might find Obi-Wan's lightsaber here… and something else perhaps,'_

Anakin scoured the throne room, trying not to toss things over so that it wouldn't leave evidence to his presence. He ground his teeth in frustration. Where was that darn lightsaber? The teaching Obi-Wan had so regularly taught him in his padawan years echoed through his mind. _'This weapon is your life,'_

'Yes, that never gets old does it?'

The knight thought wryly as he continued his search.

Finally, after what seemed like hours, did he come across his master's lightsaber, resting perfectly upon a desk full of parchment.

The weapon gleamed with an unsurpassed shine, its silver and gold metal gleaming off the sunlight that now shone through the window.

'_Looks like someone wanted a trophy,' _Anakin thought as he approached the desk and snatched up the lightsaber, clipping it to his belt beside his own.

He was about to turn and leave when something caught his eye. A data pad, its screen still working stood out above the parchment. Anakin leaned down towards it to inspect it, the blue hue of the screen illuminating his strong facial features.

"Interesting," He mused to nothing or no one in particular.

He snatched up the data pad, deciding that this would be useful information to show everyone for later and stalked out the throne room, checking to see that anything was untouched before closing the door silently and making his way back to the canvas in which he crawled through, making his escape.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! So what has Anakin found do you think? By the way, I put from what I could rememeber of a Clone Wars episode from season 2 where Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka, along with Ki-Adi-Mundi etc invade Geonosis to try and stop the manufacture of Seperatist tanks. :D Hope you enjoyed and please review, it'll make such a great gift to me and its what keeps me going in trying to produce better outcomes for you all! :D<strong>


	15. Chapter 15 Blinding rage

**:O Shock! Horror! I have updated in possibly the shortest amount of time possible! :D  
>Long weekend, so I thought, 'Hey! Why not give the guys who are so great and read and review this story a little treat, and update sooner for a good old chapter on the bad guy side!' This part is strictly full of bad guyness! Yes, the good guys are mentioned, but this is about the bad guys today! :D Hope you enjoy!<strong>

**Chapter 15. Blinding rage.**

* * *

><p>'<em>Curse the damn Jedi to the damned seven Tatooine hells!'<em>

Suffice to say, Vizsla was not, in the slightest bit, amused. Enraged nor seething wouldn't have covered half of the anger and frustration he was feeling right now.

The plans! The plans for what he was planning had been stolen! Not only that, but his prisoners had escaped from their cells! He had been informed later that his best men were dead! Slaughtered! Hacked to pieces or pulverized to a bloody mess! But the plans…

Those plans were of vital importance, should he wish to succeed in his plan!

"ARGH!" He bellowed with a voice powerful enough to make the hairs on the backs of men's necks stand, and for flocks of people to cower in fear of him, as he lifted the wooden table before him in one heap, the old wood smashing thunderously off the ground, papers flocking away, drifting violently through the air before slowly floating down, descending towards the ground.

A blinding rage was what suited Vizsla's anger right now. He felt as if he had no morality or conscious present as a red hot inferno that was his rage engulfed him. Someone just had to pay for their failure in rendering the Jedi. They just simply had to.

"Thorn," he snarled, his eyes boring straight into his captain's through his blue and silver painted helmet. He swore he saw is captain's eyes bulge in a quick flash of fear; he tried not to smirk. "Bring me Ra's… now."

"Yes, sir!"

Thorn didn't waste time to hesitate for one moment, before he spun swiftly on his heel and hurried out of the throne room. He returned a few short seconds later with a exhausted man in his firm grasp.

The exhausted man was Ra's.

He looked battered. His posture was limp, his upper body leaning over, dark head hung limp, and his knees bent as if trying to keep his whole body from buckling under the mass. His jet black hair was matted with perspiration, causing wild curls to appear from most proportions. His tanned skin, revealed almost completely bare - with the exception of black pants that adorned his waist and legs - was slicked also with sweat, his toned upper body badly bruised and beaten, the tan mixing revoltingly with shades of purple and grey. A few jagged points stuck out of his sides, indicating broken or cracked ribs.

Finally his face was almost pulverized that it would have been nearly impossible to identify him, had it not been for his Tahitian eyes that sparkled his silenced pain.

From all of the injuries he had received, it was quite easy to identify that this man had been attacked by Garen's unrelenting assault.

A Jedi wouldn't hurt someone like him at this magnitude… not with a lightsaber.

It was easy to distinguish who had been targeted by who, considering that those who had been attacked by the Jedi either had plunging holes through them or sliced limbs.

He turned his head and settled his steely eyes upon Ra's battered form. His time alone with the failed lieutenant would have him begging on his knees for mercy.

Unfortunately for him, Vizsla didn't offer much mercy for his failures. The last failure he had been in the presence of paid with his life.

"Bring him here…" He growled, letting his words hang in the air around Ra's, who flinched involuntarily.

Thorn huffed as his grasp on the man's shoulder tightened, and he shoved him forwards, causing Ra's to grunt from the sharp pain that erupted across his body from the sudden motion.

He stumbled on his feet clumsily towards Vizsla who awaited him, his cold eyes calculating, deciding what he was going to do with this man.

"Leave us, Thorn," Vizsla commanded quietly, turning his gaze from the two men towards a table on the far end of the throne room.

"Yes, sir!" Thorn repeated his earlier words in the same, loud tone of an obedient soldier, before he turned and stalked out of the room, leaving the Death Watch leader and lieutenant alone.

An uncomfortable and eerie silence hung in the air between the two Death Watch members, and Vizsla had still set his eyes upon the table afar. Something of keen interest to him was laying there.

Abruptly, Vizsla spun back around to face the swaying Lieutenant.

Force, the man could barely stand. He wasn't going to be able to stand once he was through with the weakling. The least he could do was allow him to be relieved of the heavy weight of his body that suspended him upright.

"Kneel," He ordered, his command short and tone hushed. His deadly tone.

Ra's swallowed a sudden lump that had formed in his throat. That deadly tone meant that this private encounter with him could end badly.

The fearful lieutenant obeyed, and awkwardly attempted to kneel, his unsteady legs shifting, causing him to lose his balance.

Suddenly, a cold hand clutched his shoulder.

Ra's ground his teeth together and hissed in pain as the cold fingers slowly clawed their way into his flesh. He could feel the fingers pressing through muscle towards bone, pushing the nerves over their limits.

"On your knees!" Vizsla barked at him, spits of saliva spouting forth from his mouth and landing on the younger man's face.

Ra's - from the moment Vizsla forced him down the rest of the way - felt the pain rake through his entire being as his legs gave way completely. Vizsla seemed to loosen his unrelenting grip and eased Ra's of the pain that was raging through his every nerve like fire. He sighed in relief, only to be rewarded with another wave of sharp pain as he took a right hook to the side of his jaw, knocking out some lower teeth and causing him to cough up blood.

"Do you think I tolerate failure?" Vizsla snarled at him, his expression repulsive. He proceeded with a jab to Ra's solar plexus, winding him, the pain intensified a thousand times worse as his aching ribs stung like a thousand knives plunging into him all at once.

As a result of the short assault, he coughed up more blood, the crimson liquid spurted from his mouth and landed on the floor, some reaching far enough to touch Vizsla's face.

Ra's couldn't breathe. Well, he could, but not without the consequence of barely getting any air into his lungs from having his solar plexus winded and his already antagonized ribs being attacked.

"Well, Ra's, the truth is that I actually don't care whom I hurt. No one would care if I killed you right now. No one cares who I hurt, unless its about the former duchess, then in which case Jedi Master Obi-Wan Kenobi is concerned. Tell me, Ra's. Where are they?"

Ra's' mind had gone blank. It was as if someone had written the instructions on a board, and then immediately wiped them off.

"Well?" Vizsla pressed tauntingly, a smirk covering his animalistic face. He knew he wouldn't revieve an answer, for the man before him honestly had no idea.

Ra's still didn't reply. He was too breathless to speak word for word. The only visible sound was of his harsh, wheezy breathing.

Pant.

Pant.

Pant.

"I'm not a very patient man, Ra's," Vizsla warned, his tone taking a dark like to it. "So, I'll ask you again: Do. You. Know. Where. They. Are?" His upper body had bent towards Ra's the whole time he spoke. Now his face was inches from his.

Ra's could feel his warm breath on his face, and it made a shiver erupt down his spine.

"I-I don't know, sir…"

"You don't know?" Vizsla replied in mock surprise. He leaned back to stand at his full, daunting height and crossed his arm over his chest, the other going to stroke his chin in contemplation. "Well that is a problem. And how is it that my lieutenant was found unconscious among the many bodies of my best troops that we are disposing of right now!" His voice had risen as he progressed. His anger right now could not possibly be matched by another being.

"It- it was all a blur, sir!" Ra's spluttered, quickly gasping for air, gulping the intakes as he tried to fill his lungs with the food they so desperately craved. "We were there, guarding the area around the cell. Our forces were that of an impenetrable wall! But- they were too fast."

"Who was too fast?" Vizsla asked, intrigued.

"Sky-Skywalker!" He blurted out before sucking back some more air.

Vizsla's eyes expanded to the size of saucers. Skywalker. Of course! Vizsla's eyes darkened in rage. He stared at Ra's, who was panting breathlessly for a long moment. He then decided to walk over the table that stood at the far end of the throne room. Something awaited him there.

Ra's watched through his Tahitian iris's, curiosity poking at the edges of his mind, only for horror to replace them as he saw a familiar weapon in his superiors hand:

The dark saber Vizsla so often carried around with him was in his grasp… and he was bringing it towards him.

Ra's' eyes widened, panic and fear taking over as he watched Vizsla gently run his thumb along the elegant black hilt, flinching every time his thumb passed the activation on it.

"You failed me, my young lieutenant," Vizsla said, his eyes resting upon his weapon, quickly flashing to meet his before retreating to their earlier sight. "I do not accept failures."

"Please!" Ra's begged. He didn't realise his body had instinctively reacted and leaned forward in a begging gesture. "I beg you! Let me recover! I'm strong! I'll find them, sir! I'll do anything-" He was silenced by a smack that felt like a wrecking ball at his face.

"Shut up!" Vizsa howled, his facial expression picturing disgrace. "You are pathetic and weak! I am disgraced to have someone like _you _in this clan. You disgrace Death Watch and yourself! You are worthless, do you understand? It makes me sick having you here! I can't stand your stench. Your looks! You have no strength whatsoever!"

Ra's stared at him, eyes brimming with tears.

"Now I must end you…" Vizsla continued quietly.

"What?" Ra's said, flabbergasted.

His steely eyes flickered to his face for a second, and Ra's had hoped he saw something there. A spark. Had he been given another chance? Was Vizsla fooling him into believing he was weak so that he would be even more determined to prove his true strength?

There was a new renewed sense of hope within him.

"Failure,"

Ra's only saw the quick slash of a black, humming blade surge towards his throat.

He fell to the floor un-moving, the glint of hope in his eyes slowly fading away.

Vizsla gazed at the body, watching as the blood that had spurted from his throat spread slowly out across the white floor he stood on. He looked at the huge gash that had already sealed its self from the burning blade at the throat of what was once Ra's.

"Thorn!" He barked.

Instantly, Thorn, clad in blue and silver armour though with a grey cloak shrouding his right shoulder charged in, giving a quick bow once in his leaders presence. "Yes, Sir?"

He noted the questionability in his captains tone as he turned to face him. "Dispose of _that_," he ordered, nodding his head towards Ra's corpse. "I don't care what you do with him. Dump him in the river, leave him in a cell to rot away for the rats to feast upon, immolate him, throw him onto the streets for all I care; just get rid of this failure… this…_ disgrace_!"

"Yes, sir!"

Thorn approached Ra's body and hauled him up over his shoulder. He turned on his heel, his armoured boot skidding across the floor as he marched towards the doors.

"And, Thorn!"

Thorn turned towards Vizsla, a questioning look in his eye.

"Find where those blasted Jedi escaped from and eradicate them!"

"They are in the tunnels sir," Thorn's deep voice called out, deepened to a more deadly tone through his helmet. "Skywalker, his padawan and a citizen has both the former duchess and Master Kenobi with them."

Vizsla's face contorted into a ready snarl.

"I want them all dead," He hissed, his steely eyes reflecting total outrage. "Find they're location in the tunnels. Bury them."

"It shall become their tomb, sir,"

Vizsla gave his captain an evil smile, his lips curled up at the corners, making his wolfish face look sadistic.

"Good,"

They needed those plans in order to complete their dream. Without them, they could not possibly pull off what they intend.

Once those pests were terminated, he would retrieve their plans and execute the next phase of their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhh, no! What <em>do <em>those plans contain? Find out soon! We're back to the good guys next! :D**

**Btw, Ra's - in case anyone was wondering, 'How the _heck_ do I say that?' whilst they were reading; its prounouced as if you were saying, "Rarz," something along those lines. :P Read and review please fella's! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Desperate escape

**Hi, I am not sure if I will post on Christmas day as, of course we shall all be spending time with our loved ones and opening presents, and giving and sharing etc, so I am posting this as an early christmas present for you all! :D**

**Chapter 16. Desperate escape.**

* * *

><p>It was vehemently cold in the gloomy and lurid underground tunnels in which the escaped Jedi team and Duchess crawled tightly together, single file through. The walls were craggy against their prone hands and knees, jagged rocks scratching at the soft skin, and narrow, as if closing slowly in on them.<p>

Satine felt as if her chest cavity was closing in on her, crushing her heart and lungs, as she struggled to adjust to the darkness. Her breathing was becoming laboured as she tried her best to suck in some air and calm her nerves. She was a strong woman, but she just had the feeling that something catastrophic was going to happen.

"Hey?" She heard the familiar accent of Obi-Wan call out to her. That voice was always so calming whenever she heard it, no matter how much she tried to hide it, the owner of that voice always helped her discover her calm and centre. She felt complete when with him. As if the part of her soul that had been ripped out of her when she had allowed him to leave Mandalore all those long years ago was restored to her; her knight in shining armour kneeling in front of her and presenting it to her, arms out stretched and the gift gently sitting in his calloused hands, awaiting her to take it back from him and let it be hers once more.

She'd turned her head to stare at Obi-Wan's azure eyes. They sparkled with the unsaid: warmth, desire, protectiveness. They were warm and inviting; warm that they attracted those who stared into them like a moth to a moon, its silver luminosity dazzling and hypnotic. His eyes could simply make the sturdy wall she constructed around herself, to shield herself from hurt or despair, crumble around her.

The side that she had slew by her own hand so long ago when he had left. The dagger to the heart that had killed the girl in her and left her as a woman who was sworn to her people. Married to her duty. To Mandalore.

Now, what could be said? For she had just possibly betrayed that. She had allowed her feelings for Obi-Wan to get in the way. She had committed herself to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, voice carried by the thin whistling of the air that travelled through the tunnel as if a ghost's silent call, wafted to her ears that sounded like a symphony of an angels voice from within the heavens. She would have loved to have heard that wonderful voice everyday. The worry she weighed heavily for her people would be much less a burden to carry, had she been able to listen to that heavenly tone everyday.

It made her feel as if she was weightless, floating in the air. She felt as if she was within the Force its self, suspended precariously on its calm melody that radiated off the serene Jedi. It would be the closest to the Force she would ever feel.

Before she had the chance to respond, a firmer and masculine tone cut in;

"We'll arrive soon," Garen grunted, as his knee scraped against a jagged rock, forcing it from its place and jabbing at his exposed skin. He could feel the skin heat up, and he felt blood trickle out of the small incision. "You hear the whistling of the air? That means we are close to our ticket out of here," A sly smile curved the edges of his dark lips as he continued to lead the group out, the others crawling after him.

Satine, before she could advance further, felt a hand gently rest upon her shoulder. She felt the static charge of electricity jolt through her body at the familiar touch. She turned her head again to gaze into those azure orbs and drown under his intense stare.

"Relax," Obi-Wan whispered. "Take deep breaths."

Satine took his advice without delay or denial, and breathed in deeply through her nose, letting the cool and crisp air tunnel though her nostrils and her body; felt it fill up her lungs to the point where it was just impossible to fill them anymore. The relief she felt in her body as it in took its food seemed to recoil the pressure she felt in her chest cavity.

Obi-Wan smiled, feeling her tension ease through the Force. He waited until she proceeded to crawl onwards again before following suit.

*Thrum.*

The distant and hollow sound reached out to their ears without warning, causing them to seize their tracks and wait, observing the unknown disturbance without their eyes.

Eyes flickered and trailed to gaze at one another, each of them holding a mixture of emotions and physical limits: fear, apprehension, caution, exhaustion. The same noise repeated its self, and the group inched forwards slightly, ready for anything intense to spring out.

Without warning, the canvas just behind Obi-Wan crumbled and hammered down into the tunnels, crashing through the ground and tunnelling further through towards the core. Everyone's reaction was to retreat, and so of course they each scrambled forwards, oblivious towards the scraping and incisions the jagged rock edges inflicted upon their exposed skin.

Again, the same as before happened, and a massive drill intruded the craggy walls. The sound was deafening to everyone's ears, and it momentarily stunned them as they struggled to hear past anything but the screeching of the drills mechanisms and rattling of their vibrating ear drums.

"MOVE!" Anakin yelled over the noise, his tone filled with desperation. "GO!"

Everyone complied and jammed themselves together as they scurried to get out. Bodies pressed tightly together, the heat overbearing as they desperately attempted to break free.

Obi-Wan risked a glance back, and the change of fear and colour that reflected off his irises made him wish that he had never looked back: The drills were slowly advancing downwards with the pace of a snail, though that only made the sounds of the machinery grinding and the rumbling of the tunnels canvas all the more excruciating.

The Force that was always such a calm pool of slow convulsing, crystal clear water, was now rippling with danger and possible death. His senses bellowed at him to retreat. He didn't hesitate to heed the Force's warning, and turned to crawl his way out the tunnel.

"Over here!" He heard a voice call out from the distance of a side tunnel a few feet ahead of him. "They are this way!"

He crawled his way as fast as he could. He could barely see the silhouettes of Satine, Anakin, Ahsoka and Garen awaiting him at the end. More debris from the tunnels wall crumbled and feel from the walls, some hitting Obi-Wan. Few rocks crumbled into dust that scattered through the air and settled on his skin and clothes, leaving them a chalk grey. He could see light through his half closed eye lids.

Bright, wonderful and warm white light that represented so much of the Force. He crawled towards it, arms stretching out, fingers a touching distance away. The light touched the tips and soon washed over his fingers, bathing them in light. Obi-Wan felt the warmth it offered him. Invited him; and he accepted it with gratitude. Let it fill him up. He drank hungrily from its resources, feeling it cool his flaming body, relieving it of its battered injuries.

"Get over here!" He felt a hand clutch at his ankle, and he was suddenly yanked from the light and suspended precariously on the edge of darkness. The tug he felt at his leg was strenuous to his muscles, and he grit his teeth in an attempt not to yelp out a cry of surprise.

His near hollow eyes - sunken from the time in captivity - settled themselves upon what had grabbed him like an avian, a bird of preys oculus targeting its victim. The familiar Mando'a armour caught his eye. The metallic, angular and bleak helmet glistened in the dark, and Obi-Wan's eyes widened as he tried to see through the dark glass that allowed the Jedi hunter to see through, as he saw the eyes gleam with a madness through his penetrating stare.

He felt the fingers claw their way further into his ankle, and he hissed in pain as the claws burrowed into his tendons. Instinctively, the Jedi Master sent a swift kick to the Mando's face, denting his helmet. The hunter's head was dragged down to the ground from the daze and connected solidly with the ground. He let out a yelp of surprise from the sharp pain he felt and the contact to the rocky ground.

Obi-Wan scrambled away towards the light and the others, not looking back as he heard the horrendous fall of debris rapidly approach him, and the blood curdling cries of pain from the hunters who were crushed under the intense weight of the debris. He knew that he could do nothing to aid them. It was too late.

The Jedi climbed his way out of the alcove and into the light, resting on his hands and knees, panting heavily. He felt the heat from the sun blister down upon him, and it felt good to feel its rays touch him, settle on his skin and fill it with nutrients. The cool air bristled through his hair and beard like a kiss, allowing him to breath its sweet scent of blossom in.

He was grateful to inhale the scent of blossoms rather than the revolting stench of old mutilated corpses, blood and vomit.

"We need to get out of here," He vaguely comprehended Anakin's voice as he was hoisted up onto his feet. They let him sway a bit, allowing him to find his footing himself, before he staggered forwards, an arm curled around his stomach, as Anakin lifted an arm over his shoulder and hobbled forwards with him. Towards refuge. Towards safety.

As they made their way back to the compound in which Anakin and Ahsoka gathered with the few of the new born resistance, none of them noticed Vizsla gazing at them from the throne room window, his face contorted into an animalistic snarl.

* * *

><p><strong>Well there we go! I hope you enjoyed! And until after Christmas, or into the new year, I shall say: Merry christmas and a happy new year! Best wishes to you all, and may the new year bring you all good fortune, happiness and wisdom. :D<strong>


	17. Chapter 17 Caring Jedi

**Hey so I managed to post a chapter! It could be quite some time until the next post... like maybe a month, because I have plenty more revision to do and exams this month, as I'm sure you may have seen on my profile, if you've looked. I hope you enjoy and Happy New Year!**

**Chapter 17. Caring Jedi.**

* * *

><p>Vizsla gazed almost longingly with the eyes of an eagle at the five diminishing figures in the distance, the sanguine light radiating from the shining tips of the setting sun casting a Satsuma glow over their slim and pointed shadows.<p>

As they each vanished from sight, Vizsla's lips would twitch, until finally, his top lip would curl over his teeth, revealing gleaming fangs in a vicious snarl. He skidded his Mando'a armoured boot across the marble floor, the steel screeching loudly across the floor, as he briskly retreated from the stained glass window.

His men, each in turn, stared expectantly at him as he marched past them, staring at his set face through dark glass windows in their traditional warrior helmet. None breathed a word as their leader then stamped out of the throne room.

Vizsla left the men behind, abandoning them with nothing but the thunderous boom of the doors slamming shut behind them, the noise reverberating off the grey walls and leaving them alone in competent silence.

* * *

><p>It had been at least two hours of trudging – or limping in a certain Jedi's case – throughout the bustling streets of Sundari, the group weaving tentatively through the wild crowds of Mandalorians, the buzzing of their voices the highest pitch above all others. There were only a handful of Death Watch recruits present in the main square of the city, but it only took one to discover any of the group of five to alert the others.<p>

The heat of the sun blistering down upon them, accompanied by the heat of people's bodies mixing through the air seemed almost unbearable to one particular person.

Obi-Wan was almost being dragged to the hideout of the resistance. About an hour and a half through the journey he had virtually collapsed to the ground unable to go on.

_'Just leave me,'_ He had said through gritted teeth, trying to cover up any weakness or pain. He was not one to neither beg nor ask for help from others.

Anakin had marched over to him and wrapped an arm under the older Jedi's left arm and rested his lean arm upon the man's shoulder, supporting him._ 'We're not leaving you here, Master. Not here, not anywhere,'_

He'd allowed himself to be helped and now they were here, moving covertly through the square, each holding their breath and casting their gazes downward or to the sides.

The Jedi Master's condition seemed to deteriorate from the trek. The heat seemed too much for him, making his throat raw and scratchy and his thirst parched. His stomach contorted in knots from nausea and no nourishment, and his skin looked flaky and crisp white as a ghost.

"Almost there, Master." Anakin's strained voice summoned his attention, azure eyes sweeping up to clash with the sparkling sapphire that gazed worriedly at him. Anakin's toothy grin was almost enough to gather an ounce of his strength back and keep pushing; but there was another whom he would push for more. Someone he needed to protect, serve and love passionately and fully.

"Good," He whispered in the fullest voice he could, his throat burning with every word he uttered. "Because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take."

Anakin smirked, and a light chuckle rumbled out from his broad chest. "Maybe if you were more _careful_, Master, maybe you wouldn't end up in so many of these situations."

Obi-Wan looked at his friend in seriousness, slowly diminishing Anakin's teasing mood before a wry grin spread smoothly - as if water - across his deadened features.

Garen had winded his way to the front of the group, and he slowly led them, as a shepherd herding his sheep, towards the hideout located in the back alley not far from them. He raised his right arm up, stretching out to the side and balled his hand into a loose fist.

At the silent command, the others stopped dead in their tracks, any movement seized and non-existent as if they were each statues.

Their eyes raked the scene as Garen crept across the last stretch of the square towards the lurid alley ahead. His upper body twisted slowly from left to right, his dark eyes scanning the alley for any suspicious signs. Finally, he stopped his surveillance and looked back at the others, his almond eyes gleaming in the dark. He raised his hand and stretched it out and back towards him again in three, fluent motions, summoning them to him.

The four unwanted persons swept quickly into the dark alley, their bodies melting into the shadows, slowly disfiguring, and becoming one with the darkness.

They all slivered their way like snakes towards the durasteel door. Three light taps on Garen's knuckles and they were inside.

Ahsoka, the last to enter, jumped across the threshold that separated the hideout and the outside world and swiftly shut the door, leaving everyone in silence and dim light.

The smell of damp wood and mould filled the air, and the sandy dust hung in the air all around them.

Anakin dragged Obi-Wan forwards and gently eased him on a make shift cot, allowing the wounded and physically exhausted Jedi to rest. Anakin gazed down upon his former mentor and friend with pity. Obi-Wan was wounded beyond his imagination.

Multiple cuts, now dry with blood, sweat and grime, adorned his handsome face, making it look slightly disfigured and harder to recognize with the dirt and sunken black eyes. His clothes were torn and stained with an ugly mix of crimson, green and brown, the kind that would only be recognized as blood and bile. Finally, the patch of blood on his right side caught Anakin's attention, and he slowly reached out his flesh hand and began peeling back the sticky and ripped cotton tunic.

The sight that beheld him caused him to gasp and stumble back slightly, his eyes bulging, reflecting horror.

On Obi-Wan's right side, right near the ribs, was a terrible gash with snapped black stitches which could only be that way by being ripped at. The wound was grizzly; a foul stream of blood was oozing out of the open wound, the burgundy liquid leaked out and through his stitches and clothes. Yellow puss, dried and horrid to the sight, presented its self spectacularly to the wound. Tendrils of loose flesh streaked and tangled across the grievous wound, and revealed the grey that could only be solid bone itself. It was enough to make Anakin feel sick to his stomach.

The wound needed attention immediately. That much was obvious.

Suddenly, Anakin felt something burning within him. Something cold and yet tempting. Seductively tempting. The young Jedi felt red hot pikes of anger surge through him. He just couldn't comprehend why so many people were so eager to hurt or kill his Master. Extinguishing the licking flames he felt rising and burning within him, he stamped it out and tried to find his calm centre.

Anakin, in a rare moment of affection for his Master, reached out a tender hand and laid it on the unconscious Jedi's head.

"Don't worry, Master," He whispered soothingly, sending deep and calm waves to him. "I promise that I will make Vizsla see justice for what he has done to you."

And with that, a Jedi swore to avenge the suffering weeks of his Master, and did not feel the disapproval burning deep within the sleeping Jedi.

* * *

><p>A few hours later, and Anakin finally left his Master's side. He had attended carefully to the Jedi's injuries, clearing the terrible wound in his side and stitching it properly, soothing and calming his Master when his breathing heightened in speed and his breath hissed or he moaned in pain. The cuts on his face and any on his body under his clothes were cleaned and taken care of.<p>

The sleeping Jedi looked much more peaceful now. His body was relaxed and stretched, no longer tensed. His face, once twisted and contorted in pain and anguish before, was now peaceful. Though his skin complexion was very pale, and his eyes remained black and bruised, he now looked perfectly serene.

Anakin was now pleased, as he watched his Master rest peacefully. He had done his work well.

After analysing him some more for anything he missed, he finally let his eyes rest on the Jedi Master's face and gazed tenderly at his relaxed features. He no longer looked plagued by pain and suffering at others hands, nor all the horrors he had seen during the war.

Obi-Wan moaned and rolled slowly over, facing Anakin. His eye lids flickered slightly and his fist, free under his chest, balled into a tight fist.

Anakin stepped forward and planted a hand on his forehead.

"Rest, my Master." He gently commanded, giving him a Force suggestion to help him sleep and purge him of any nightmares that may be attacking his unconscious mind.

At the gentle and smooth command, Obi-Wan seemed to relax. His body eased and stretched out across the makeshift cot, and his face relaxed once more, the lines of worry fading away. He let out a sigh of contentment, as that of a small child would do.

Anakin smiled and stepped back, letting his hand linger momentarily on his friend's forehead before retreating backwards.

"Come back soon," The Knight said in one of his softer tones, his words carrying through the heavy air of the room towards Obi-Wan's prone form. "We need you."

The Jedi Knight turned around and walked away towards the others, letting the Jedi Master not too far off rest his body in peaceful slumber, and his mind freely wander the dreams his mind conjured.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, so there we go for now. As I said I've got exams to continueing prepping for, and I'm very nervous on what I will get once they have all been marked in preparation for our final exams and marks before leaving school forever... *Sighs*<strong>

**As always, let me know what you think guys! :D**


	18. Chapter 18 Desperate times

**Hello! Ok, so it wasn't a month, but the exams are OVER! Yes, OVER! I'm so happy! :D**

**Well, here it is and I hope you enjoy. SashaMonroe; the plans will be revealed in this chapter... though perhaps there may be more... ;)**

**Here we go!**

**Chapter 18. Desperate times call for desperate measures.**

* * *

><p><em>'Oh, Obi-Wan…' <em> The beautiful Satine drew a pale finger across the sleeping Jedi's cheek, her finger tenderly grazing over a small drying laceration on his cheek bone. _'Look at yourself,' _A ghostly smile curled at the edges of her rosy lips as she looked upon him.

She un-expectantly chuckled softly.

"You always get yourself into these situations," She chided, her fingers now gliding over to mess idly with his auburn hair. "As Anakin tells me."

The Jedi Master's face remained blank, relaying that he may possibly not even be hearing a word she said to him. His pasty white eye lids only flickered slightly, as if he was struggling to wake up. His lips parted slightly and a small breath slipped past his lips, followed by a restless moan.

Her smile decreased slightly. "Shh," She soothed softly, caressing a brow across his creased forehead like a breeze of air. "Rest; don't try to wake up so soon."

His forehead eased as did his face, and he calmed.

"Anakin's done a good job on you," She commented." He's quite a good medic."

The small cut she had received from being smacked on the cheek by the commando droid had been stitched neatly.

Footsteps from behind drew her attention, and she looked back to rest her oceanic gaze on Anakin, Ahsoka and the others all standing by discussing plans to eradicate Death Watch from Mandalore.

"I'm needed now," She softly whispered to him, love shining in her eyes. "Rest now."

She proceeded to stand from the wooden chair next to Obi-Wan's makeshift bed and turned to walk away when a small tug stopped her.

She turned her upper body slightly behind her and found Obi-Wan's hand grasping her sleeve tightly. His eyes were closed and it looked like he was still unconscious. Satine chuckled.

"So you could hear me," She chided lightly. "You want me to stay?"

"Uhh…" Was the moan she received in response, his head rolling over to face her, and eyes flickering open for a second in which he glanced a quick image of her to settle his mind with the wash of peace that filled him upon seeing her.

"Fair enough." She sat back down next to him and resumed tangling her fingers through his hair, his hand slowly travelling down to hold onto hers loosely.

* * *

><p>Anakin marched impatiently from left to right beside the desk, his feet carrying his legs in long strides. Finally, he stopped abruptly in front of the desk and slammed his hands down upon the wooden table, bending his body forwards so he was leaning in closely towards the others who were all seated around the table in a semi-circle.<p>

"Look at these!" Anakin barked urgently, his eyes reflecting the true urgency of the situation they now found themselves in as he gestured towards the data file he had discovered mere hours ago.

The data pad contained Death Watches plans.

A fleet of Separatist droids of all models prepped for a full scale invasion of any planet and armed for any siege. Dozens of flag ships with the latest plasma cannons were equipped. And flag posts, blasters, grenades, bombs and a whole arsenal of weapons were ordered for transport.

The equipment was diabolical, as much as the plan that they had which formed into Anakin's mind from all of this.

When you have weapons like these, you usually plan to start a full scale war on any kind of life.

"These monsters are planning a full scale war!" He announced, his now icy glare staring determinedly into everyone elses stares intensely.

Garen shrugged, not seeming bothered. "So?"

Anakin looked at him sharply, his eyes blazing a wild fire.

"This is enough to virtually take or destroy a planet if they wish! With all the fleet, garrison and arsenal they have here, Force, they could dig into the Earth of a planet and blow it to pieces with all of this! Not to mention, there's more!"

He pointed to a scale of something on the next page of the data pad. "You see that?" He asked, his mechanical finger of his gloved hand still tracing the design pattern.

"Aye." Garen nodded, leaning back on his seat and folding his arms across his wide, masculine chest.

"That's those drills that nearly buried us alive back in that cavern," The Jedi Knight explained hotly. "Those are what can be used to dig into the core. Did you not see them when we were nearly skewered by them?"

The younger and physically larger man snorted, and with sarcasm literally dripping from his tongue, he said, "No, not really. I was rather busy attempting to claw my way out of the cavern alive."

It took all of his self-control not to roll his eyes. Anakin was growing increasingly impatient with this man who didn't seem to take anything too seriously. It was like the war was raging across the galaxy and he didn't even notice. He was too laid back for Anakin's liking.

"Not to mention there's some type of prototype plasma bomb that releases a deadly radiation that kills anyone it comes into contact with!" Anakin rambled. "Plus, the force of the explosion alone is enough to rip the planet from the inside out!"

"What? No atom bomb that will rip the very fabric of space in two!" Garen joked sarcastically.  
>Everyone in the room glared at him in silence, with the exception of Satine and Obi-Wan, whom did not hear.<p>

"Sorry," He apologized, eyes downcast. "I'll just… go over there and… sit." He got up slowly and walked over to some crates, perching himself heavily on once, shoulders slack.

Anakin cleared his throat to draw the attention of everyone back towards him. "No... this is a bomb that will spread a deadly radiation across the planets surface, inhabiting the air, intoxicating all life, causing terrible illness and mutation until death. So, we need to stop this."

"Obviously." Cari blurted, leaning her chair back to where it was balancing on three legs and her own weight.

"How do we plan to stop a fleet with this magnitude?" Ducard inquired. "We don't exactly have the muscle to stop it." He gestured to himself, Garen, Cari, Halle and Mas, whom all looked blankly at the Jedi, though their eyes betrayed their apprehension.

Anakin smiled. "Sometimes brains are better than brawn," He commented quietly, determination lacing his voice and shining in his eyes like burning stars. "And sometimes desperate times call for desperate measures."

And so they all stood there, hunched over the plans, figuring how they could stop something that seemed so impossible as the last flickering ebbs of the lamp that stood over the plans died away.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! Ok, so perhaps the plan that Death Watch has isn't so extraordinary or an extravaganza, but hey! Its a try. :D<strong>

**Please remember to review. More is on the way.**


	19. Chapter 19 Fear

**Hello there, people. Me'sa back! *Extends arms in an extravagant motion of surprise and welcome* This is chapter 19, evidently. Well, hope you enjoy, its rather tense if I say so myself. I felt rather tense writing this chapter. Hope you enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 19. Fear.**

* * *

><p><em>Grey obscured his usual coloured sight. The grey reminded him of an old movie, and the void of black and white made him feel very unusual and out of place, like he was out of his own time. A heaviness weighed in his head like a tonne, and he lowered his head into his hands, trying desperately to diffuse the dizziness washing over him like an oceans shapeless form.<em>

_Squinting his eyes shut for a few moments, consuming him in darkness temporarily, he slowly heaved his head up to wonder around him. His azure eyes roamed the area for a few moments, surveying the images the optics photographed for his brain to process._

_The room was overly familiar, for it was the throne room of the Duchess Satine's palace. The stained window of her figure still stood out marvellously, despite the grey. And the balcony off to the left of him as well as the throne up ahead was still before him._

_However there were differences that he did not fail to notice._

_The room looked torn from an intense battle. Blaster fire was riddled sporadically against the sterile white walls, vicious black, smouldering marks from their inaccurate shooters staining the smooth surface. The window was shattered in places, jagged glass littering the floor like leaves blown carelessly through the air to the floor. The balcony doors were wide open, one door swinging slowly on its hinges, the metallic sound of metal grinding slowly against each other, echoing a small yet haunting moan across the room to which he could only mildly hear._

_'What happened here?'_

_His eyes widened at the sound of an array of familiar voices, and he swivelled slowly on his heels to turn and face a familiar herd of people._

_They were all running, dashing from left to right inside the room, expressions of determination and exhaustion plastered on each of their faces. Suddenly, he found himself running with them, darting from side to side with the others. A figure was next to him, and observing the figure silently for a few snap shot seconds, he found that the figure running with him was female._

_The female was clinging onto his hand tightly, fingers entwined with his._

_His back was now pressed against a wall, head resting next to a smouldering and fresh blaster shot, small ripples of smoke drifting lazily through the air._

_His eyes crossed over the female figure again who was in front of him, looking off to the side where the battle raged. Her eyes, though obscured by the dark from him for now, were full of fear._

_His gaze was locked onto hers intensely, and she turned back to him, seeming to sense his probing stare._

_Nothing was said between the two, yet their eyes spoke volume. He could see in her eyes desperation, love and adoration. He felt that his were reflecting the same._

_But the moment seemed ruined when another blaster bolt shot past them, brushing near his head as it bolted over his shoulder and exploded into the wall, enlarging the black hole beside his head._

_He didn't waste time in hauling her away from that area. He darted out, her hand in his tightly, desperately, as he ignited his lightsaber and deflected the bolts with ace precision and speed that only a Jedi could possess._

_Oddly the bolts suddenly seized, and everyone around them froze, their heads turning and eyes casting upon the source to what halted the fighting._

_He did the same, and his eyes settled onto Vizsla, who stood at the door un-moving, yet a sadistic snarl was drawn across his animalistic face._

_"It's over, Kenobi." He snarled._

_He found that he was actually Kenobi. The realization dawned upon him at that moment. He was experiencing a vision. 'No. Not again.' Was this telling him the events that took place before his last… gruelling vision? He sincerely hoped not. He was not a cold-blooded killer. He did not kill in revenge. Only if it was necessary._

_"You're right," He replied, finding his voice booming at least several pitches higher than everyone else's. 'Odd.' "It is."_

_And then he charged. Uncharacteristically unlike him; for a Jedi never attacked. They defended. Such as to why they were peace keepers; Guardians._

_Then an unexpected force sent him off his feet and to the side. His body felt light as he soared through the air and slammed back on to the ground near the wall, knocking all the air from his lungs. Sucking a moderately sized gulp of air back inside him, he unsteadily and shakily rose to his feet, shaking his head of the second wave of dizziness that washed over his senses again._

_He looked to gaze at Anakin who was standing opposite him on the other side, one hand raised and stretched out towards him, a disapproving look on his face._

_"What are you doing!" He found himself snarling, his eyes lighting up in rage. 'Why am I being like this?'_

_"You can't kill him!" The boy protested. Stupid boy! Did he not know how desperate he was to stop this from happening? 'Stop what?'_

_"I'm saving her and her people, Anakin!" He snapped fervently, his eyes drawing to the woman quickly before snapping back to Anakin, who remained strong on the outisde despite the shock and sadness washing over him at his Master's behaviour._

_He shook his head almost nonchalantly - unlike Anakin to shield his emotions - yet his aura was radiating his shock and disapproval towards his friend. "You're using your anger and hatred," The boy chastised. "Please don't do this." The last words were strangled, and his eyes shone with sorrow. Somehow the Knight knew that he was planning to do this._

_"I must!" He replied in a softer tone than before, but his voice was still laced with a resolute determination._

_He heard footsteps, and he raised his eyes slowly to focus on Anakin who was approaching him, stopping halfway, planting himself firmly inside the triangle of three: Vizsla, the woman and himself. As he did so, the darkness shrouding the woman faded, and his eyes widened minutely at seeing Satine standing there, her eyes locked onto him in fear. Not of himself, but of what he might do. Anakin folded his arms across his broad chest._

_"He wants you to give into your anger. So then it will rule you and you'll do something that you'll regret for the rest of your life," The boy explained. "Don't do it."_

_The fire in the older man's eyes settled slightly, but still remained. And for a second his face looked filled with sorrow. He bowed his head, and his voice was a strangled whisper._

_"I'm sorry, Anakin."_

_A small gasp from the young man was audible. Then came the sound of a lightsaber unclipping from a belt._

_The voice that drifted through the air from Anakin's mouth towards his ears was hard and cold._

"Then I will stop you."

_His head snapped upwards, and as his face twisted into a horrific snarl, his eyes flashed a sickening yellow that was filled with hate, anger and rage as he yelled._

_"YOU CAN'T!"_

_Then his own blade hissed to life and he leapt forward._

_The sound of a shot rang throughout the air, and a small explosion followed by a tiny gasp that was filled with shock and pain spilt from someone's mouth._

_The struggling Jedi landed on the ground in front of a startled Anakin, and the outstretched hand that held the vivid blue blade dropped to his side as he deactivated the deadly weapon._

_His head slowly turned, a cold and gripping fear creeping slowly inside his chest as his clear azure eyes came to lie upon a sight he never wished to see._

_Satine stood before his eyes; hands covering her stomach, body bent forward slightly, cerulean eyes bulging slightly and mouth agape as short and ragged breaths panted past her coral lips. Eyes that were bleared by tears of pain stared at his antagonising and anguished expression in sorrow before fluttering lightly several times as her body collapsed on the floor prostate before him._

_"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

><p>The haunting cry of his last words screamed in his ears as Obi-Wan Kenobi shot up in his makeshift bed, panting.<p>

His eyes were tightly shut and tears trailed down his cheeks as well as sweat droplets that beaded down his face. With a tight frown, he tried to open his eyes, only to feel like they were glued shut out of his own fear that what he saw may actually be before him.

Instead, Obi-Wan leaned forward and placed his head in his hands, his body convulsing in violent shudders as he sat there, not caring if he was being observed by the others with worried stares.

His mind was racing, questioning himself about the aspects of the vision. 'Was that truly me? Has attachment led me to this? This is why the Jedi ban attachments, Kenobi. You should know better than this. Am I going to do those things?' The fear gripped at his heart again, coldly squeezing it tightly in it's sharp claws, and he flinched. 'Force forbid me!'

All the thoughts left him with something that Kenobi didn't want to feel: Fear.

Fear roiled through him. Fear at the prospect that his fear could potentially lead him on a dangerous path.

For fear is a path to the Dark Side of the Force.

* * *

><p><strong>Ohhhhhhhhhh! Tense at all? I thought it was when writing it! *Eyes bulge* Yeah, Obi-Wan may not be like this, but hey if he's angry in this vision it could be. He was angry at Darth Maul when he killed Qui-Gon. He was angry perhaps at the battle of Geonosis, where his Jedi family were dying to save what he would've seen as 'One Jedi', then at Siri's death by Magus' hands in which he nearly turned to the Dark Side, and finally, perhaps towards himself at Aakin's turn, for I'm sure the man inside him would've been mad at Anakin destroying his home, killing people he knew and served with throughout his life and at the prospect that he would feel it was his fault and that he didn't train him properly. I say to the last one that in the end it was Anakin's decision... and he made the wrong choice.<strong>

**Okay, enough of my rant! You know that little and kind of alluring blue button at the bottom of the page that says 'Review this story' or something like that? Could you click it please? Let me know what you think, thanks! :D**


	20. Chapter 20 Breaking

**Hi! So this is a short chapter here, so I'm sorry about that, but I have a maths exam to focus on for Friday and Monday. Ugh! Darn year 11! I'll try my best to update, but they could still be pretty slow because my _wonderful_ school has decided to totally stress us out by putting a big poster on the wall that counts down how many days we have until our _such eloquent _exams start! Oh, and, yeah! That flame, I'm not that bothered, cos if you are reading this, I won't stop writing. If you don't like it, ok, DON'T READ IT! Flames burn... :/ As for you all: hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 20. Breaking.**

* * *

><p>"Master!" Anakin cried, marching over to the immobile and vulnerable form of his best friend. "Master," He repeated in an urgent tone, his eyes radiating concern as he wrapped his arms around the shaking form and rubbing his back, attempting to try and sooth him. "It's okay. I'm here! I'm right here. Nothing's going to happen to you."<p>

Obi-Wan didn't seem to listen, for his body still rippled in convulsing shudders, and sweat slicked his forehead and upper body in which he had been stripped of his tunic and tabard when Anakin had delivered him here.

"No, it's not okay," The older mans cored accent whispered shakily. His tone was enough to tell everyone that he was scared. "You _think _it's okay. You _want _it to be okay."

Anakin was stunned speechless as he sat on the edge of the bed precariously, hugging his master tightly, keeping him close to him as he rocked slowly back and forwards, shaking his head in denial and moaning as if he was in serious, psychical pain.

"Master…"

"I won't do such terrible things," The wailing man whispered brokenly, shaking his head slowly. "I _won't."_

"What things, Master?" Anakin forged ahead, trying desperately to fix the puzzle pieces together in his mind of what was making Obi-Wan like this. He wasn't used to seeing his mentor, his _friend _this vulnerable.

"Such terrible things," The older Jedi whispered. "I'm not like that…"

Ahsoka was now staring concerned at her master and her friend. Fear crept inside her and settled in her heart, making her chest feel constricted. She'd _never _seen Obi-Wan like this.

"What did you do, Master?" Anakin asked, trying to keep calm. He knew that if he pushed Obi-Wan too hard that he would only succeed in pushing him away, and they'd perhaps never know. He needed a subtle nudge. "Please tell me."

Obi-Wan's only response was a long and shaky release of breath that had him convulsing in shivers once more.

Anakin turned to face the witnesses. "Please," He called out, urgency in his eyes, yet a resolute calm to his voice. "Please, someone help me."

Instinctively, Ahsoka and Satine hurried over, one as a close and caring friend, the other as a cherished and deeply loved person. The former sat next to her master and reached for a cloth, dabbing at the other mans perspired face. The latter sat directly in front of him and tentatively reached out a small, delicate hand and gently brushed the wisps of hair from the trembling Jedi's head, and pushed it back away from his dazzling azure eyes.

"I – I tried to kill him," Obi-Wan breathed. "I tried to kill the both of you."

"Who?" Ahsoka asked, leaning over so she could look into his frightened eyes.

He only blinked and shook his head once more in response, refusing to divulge anything.

"I can't," He whispered in the same broken tone. "I _won't."_

He lifted his head and swept his azure gaze to Anakin's sapphire. His eyes shone heart break, fear and desperation as they bored into Anakin's, burning into his and straight to his mind like a red hot poker. "Please… don't let me." He pleaded.

And the three people who loved him as a brother, father, friend and soul mate sat in stunned silence.

It appeared that to each of them Obi-Wan Kenobi was falling to pieces.

* * *

><p><strong>:'( Our Obi-Wan is breaking! :O Oh that vision seriously has him messed up! So, do you think he will snap, or he will eventually overcome it? Let me know, people! *Puts hands together in prayer* I think I've become paranoid of flames now, but hey, it'll be overcome and I gotta take it a step at a time; like life! ;D Ever the optimistic! :)<strong>


	21. Chapter 21 I will do what I must

**Hello earthlings! I have risen up before my month deadline that I made myself. YES, A MONTH! I made the update before a month! Action is well on its way in the next coming chapters that will have a suspensful ending... I promise you! (That just made me think of Ani in AotC where he says that to Padme). Right, so obviously before the action and final confrontation, blah, blah, there, of course, has to be emotion, right? *Smiles brightly and twitches eyebrows expectantly*. Alright, people, here I give you chapter 21!**

**Chapter 21. I will do what I must.**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was lying sombrely on his bed, arms tucked casually behind his head and stormy grey eyes staring blankly at the ceiling above him. Outside he looked calm and serene, however that had been forced by his Jedi teachings. Obi-Wan Kenobi, unfortunately, was not one to <em>entirely <em>release his turmoil feelings into the Force; just more likely to bottle them up, which did no good on his worries. That was the reason his eyes portrayed a hint of sadness; haunting.

The dream/vision he had experienced was plaguing him like a disease, and he wished he could claw it out of him, but every time he thought he had shoved it out from his mind, the vision scratched it's way back in, tearing down his defences maliciously.

He shook his head in an attempt to shun the visions aspects out of his mind, yet his thoughts still wondered back to it. The Jedi Master couldn't help but wonder if there was a way he could stop it. An alternative. Could he prevent himself from falling? Taking Vizsla prisoner rather than attempt to murder him? Not attacking Anakin, his friend, brother; son? And what scared him the most, staring at Satine's motionless form, knowing he could do nothing to cauterize the smouldering blaster wound in her abdomen.

'_Jedi do not dwell on the 'if' or 'what''_ He reprimanded himself. _'Live in the here and now,'_

Yet the whispering in the back of his mind, that urged him to assure himself that Satine would be safe haunted him, increasing his worry on the 'What if'.

"What am I supposed to do?" He murmured to himself, slowly blinking his eyes to try and quell a flood of water he felt stinging his eyes. _'If I stay, there's a possibility that what I saw may never happen, yet Vizsla could discover our location by spies and siege the hideout, savagely murdering us all. But if I go maybe I can supress this entire vision and stop what I saw from coming true,'_

His mind was racing, thoughts whizzing past with the speed of a blaster bolt as he sought his options for a clear answer.

He slowly closed his eyes and took a deep breath, allowing flickers of the vision to replay through his mind. The images printed in front of his eyes, slowly dissolving like a sulphuric substance and to be replaced by a fresh new image. The first image was of his uncharacteristic and vicious charge towards Vizsla. Then came the image of Anakin raising his hand swiftly and shoving a powerful push towards his friend, flinging him off of his feet and towards the wall to which he smashed into before slumping to the ground. After was the vivid image of his stormy blue-grey eyes shifting to the sickening and twisted yellow of a fallen Jedi, an agent of evil, of the Sith, that burned like a roaring fire and his malicious lunge towards Anakin, the snap hiss of his lightsaber coming to life as the brilliant blue blade shot out of the hilt, as he dangerously pointed the deadly weapon towards his friend in an animistic way. And finally, the image that was then replaced by the ferocious burning of the previous sight, came one outcome he truly feared above all else: Satine, his beloved crumpling lifelessly to the ground, a smouldering black wound covering her abdomen and sticky blood slowly leaking out from underneath her, her skin turning a ghostly pale white before him. Her last breath warm yet shallow as she whispered into his ear, telling him that she loved him.

With that final image he made his decision. He wasn't sure if it was the right one, starting with the possibility that none of this could be true, or could have even more worse repercussions than he imagined, yet, even worse was the fact that he didn't know what would happen to him should Satine actually be mortally wounded or not.

Either way, whatever it did to him, he'd make sure first that everything would be okay. Satine and Mandalore.

Obi-Wan sighed in near defeat. He knew for a fact that _no one _would let him go, especially Anakin or Ahsoka. Satine would probably have him pinned onto the bed by her harsh scrutinizing words, as well as Anakin and Ahsoka's help by physically pinning him on it. He opened his eyes.

"I'll make my own way," He whispered softly to himself, creating with as much strength as he could muster to build a small shield around himself so his voice could not be heard unless he wished it to be. He then summoned the Force to enhance his healing and asked softly for the natural, flowing energy to feed him its strength, to which it granted, seemingly approving of his decision, as he absorbed it hungrily.

Filled with a new relief and strength, he slowly sat up, stretching as much as he could to loosen the tense muscles inside of him, feeling them tweak stiffly from their misuse. He sighed in relief that his body felt and swung his legs over the side of the bed, feet padding softly on the floor as he pushed himself with his hands off the bed, standing wobbly alone.

Once his surroundings stopped spinning around him, and the heavy dizziness in his head cleared away, did he decide to take a step forwards, testing his strength and balance. He successfully managed to keep himself upright without stumbling, though he felt the weakness in his legs from long hours of not using them. His ginger head swivelled to his left to find a fresh new cream tunic for him, almost similar to his Jedi garbs. One of the citizens must have purchased them for Anakin and laid them here for when he woke. Gratefully, he donned the garments, slipping the fine cotton tabard over his bare chest, the cool touch of the fabric against his warm skin relieving him, and feeling less strain on his near-healed slash at the side, to which a meduim sized bacta patch covered, as he tied it together and attached his belt over it, before quickly and silently donning the skin tight leggings and familiar musky brown-red boots.

Finding that his lightsaber had coincidently been laid next to his new garments, he slowly reached out and picked up the weapon, grateful that it was in his possession.

_'Thank you, Anakin,' _The moment his fingers grazed across the shining hilt, a familiar warmth flowed through him like a slow running river. He felt an energy and familiarity course through his veins as well as the Force, as he rolled the thin cylinder around in his hands, repeatedly tightening and loosening his grip on it to get a feel.

Finally, once he had adjusted to the weapon he had donned for nearly his whole life so far, did he clip it to his belt, where it settled nicely against his hip.

With worrisome blue-grey eyes scanning his bearings and finding everyone sitting near some crates, their attention on him distracted as they sat amongst themselves speaking in hushed tones and drinking beverages, Obi-Wan felt a small pang in his heart as his thoughts turned to the three most important people alive to him now: Anakin, Ahsoka and Satine.

_'This may be the last time I ever see you on this side of the Force,' _He thought morosely, eyes slowly filling with tears that made his normally stormy grey eyes sparkle an intense blue. '_I desperately want to tell you how much you mean to all of me, but the Jedi always keep me from doing so. I can't allow what I saw happen to any of you; most of all you, Satine. Anakin, my dear brother, I can't allow you to see me the way I saw myself attack you. I'm sorry all of you. But I will do what I must,'_

He turned on his heel, hot tears now slowly spilling over his bottom eye lids and trailing down his tanned cheeks as he silently crept towards the side door of the warehouse – the door closest to where he had lain before hand – and silently opened it, slipping covertly through the small, ajar gap he had created.

_'May the Force be with you,'_

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Emotional? Its like the whole 'Calm before the storm' kind of thing. Action will be building up suspensfully, not too long, and the climax is well on it's way. I've had it planned out for weeks; it's just the building up to it that I've had to think about more. I hope it isn't too cliche. Let me know what you think, folks. I'm keen to know what you think of it, what you think may happen building towards it more, and most importantly the result. Let your imagination run wild, folks. ;) See you all soon. <strong>


	22. Chapter 22 Bonds

**Well, I'm taking advantage of the fact that this is the end of the weekend and I have no homework because I'm a good little nerd who gets it all out of the way before doing anything else, that I just couldn't help but be good to you all by wiritng yet another suspensful chapter. This is chapter 22, where I have been focusing specifically upon Cody, Obi-Wan, Anakin and Ahsoka and their new motives for their upcoming actions and the bonds they share with those they know well. Readers, I give you chapter 22! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 22. Bonds.**

* * *

><p>Commander Cody sat slumped against the wall of the Republic gunship that was transporting him and his remaining troops back to the Negotiator. Many of his men had been slaughtered in the previous battle in which he nearly witnessed his general being massacred before his eyes by Death Watch leader Pre Vizsla.<p>

His mind raced with the only desire to save Kenobi from the monster and nothing else as he vividly remembered himself snatching his blaster from his holster and, as he dashed forward, he had grabbed a fellow clones blaster with his left hand and began firing desperate and rapid shots towards his adversary, praying that one would sear its way through him.

In those short moments after he'd saved his commanding officer, he stared into Kenobi's eyes and saw the gratefulness shining in his stormy orbs as well as regret.

He recognized the regret. He'd never known for his general to be prone to anger. He'd always seen him as a calm and collected person. But his angry outburst a few days ago had worried him. Now he was even more worried at the fact that his general and friend hadn't returned ever since the battle. Yes he understood that he had undergone an operation to staunch the internal bleeding and try and cauterize his mid-section slash, yet he'd have expected him out and with them right now, ready to depart with them to the battle cruiser and wait for reinforcements to arrive.

Yet something at the back of his mind was nagging him. A small tug constantly brought him out of his thoughts and annoyed him mildly. His brow creased as he sought to banish the nagging thought to go back and confirm that Kenobi was all right for himself. He was a Jedi and, above that, his superior. The last thing he would want would be to see his squad leader desert his post and defy orders just to see to his care. He was a soldier and he would do what his duty required of him.

But what if he wasn't? His general had been acting strange ever since he'd arrived on the battlefield, a perplexed expression across his face, and his determination stronger than ever, although it seemed more focused on protecting one sole purpose rather than everyone else. Not that his general would disregard others for one. Right?

His brow creased further, eyes narrowing slightly as he thought intensely on his next course of action. The natural concern, which, as a clone, he was surprised he felt anything such as this at all, was enough to sway him and make his final decision.

'_I'm not leaving him alone. As his comrade it's my duty to have his back in all dire situations,'_

"Turn the ship around," the words had slid from his mouth so easily, causing the other remaining troopers around him to seize whatever conversations they were holding and turn to face him.

"I'm sorry, Sir?" One trooper, a familiar trooper, Waxer, asked bewildered.

Waxer had fought along with him and Kenobi's legion when liberating the innocent Twi'leks of Ryloth, along with fellow clone Boil. The two had gone off on their own adventure and had returned with a small Twi'lek girl who constantly called them 'Nera'.

It was at the end of that mission, that after the two clones had bade their farewells to the small Twi'lek that he overheard Kenobi informing the two that 'Nera' had in fact meant brother. Did he see Kenobi as more than just a friend or his general?

Cody didn't regard the questioning looks he was being thrown at all. "Turn the ship around."

Waxer along with the other troops looked confused, but he heeded his commanding officers words with no refusal or questions asked and pushed himself from his seat, heading towards the cock pit and sticking his head through the open doorway.

Cody could hear the faint muffle of Waxer's words ordering the pilot to turn, who apparently gave no questioning and did as instructed by the shift in the hull that he felt mere seconds after.

Cody held onto his sense of duty to go and locate his general. Whatever 'bond' he believed he had somehow formed with the Jedi, he was determined to locate him. Something urged him to locate the older man quickly.

_'General, whatever this is you're going into, I've got your back.'_

And he was intending to _always _have his back.

* * *

><p>He was panting heavily, hands on knees, body arched forwards, chest heaving every morsel of air his lungs could take as if they were collapsing inside of him.<p>

Obi-Wan Kenobi had been running for as long as he could count, which had in fact been practically non-stop for hours. He'd trekked over tremendous and cracked walls, scaled sides of buildings to leap across roofs, and darting left and right, in and out of numerous, dark and narrow alley ways to evade the Death Watch patrols that scoured the cities constantly like hordes of vicious and starving Trandoshans. Vizsla was dying to locate him and the others. So long as they did not locate them at the warehouse or were distracted from the others presence there, they would be fine.

He desperately wanted to risk revealing himself so that they were only focused on him, but in his current condition, it just wasn't possible for him to take on all of them.

And here he was in barely no better condition than what he was a few days ago about to go head first into the lion's den.

He shook his dishevelled head and ran a calloused hand across his face before scorching his eyes across the vast city that bustled with life, despite the time of night it was.

The silver moon shone across his form, stretching his tall shadow ominously across the roof top, and his eyes lit up with electrical flashes of intense blue. His emotions were intensifying on those he cared for and those he wished to vanquish. Realising that Anakin could sense his thoughts and feelings through their still strong, if not frequently used, training bond, Obi-Wan raised his shields and secured them tightly across his entire mind to keep him out. _'I can't allow you to get involved, my old padawan.'_

His eyes locking onto the palace where he was sure Vizsla would be completely unaware of his movements, he leapt with the true air and gracefulness of a Jedi Master and vaulted over walls from roof to roof with an unknown speed and dexterity, his movements fast paced and fluent with the guidance of the Force flowing through his entire being.

"_Remember, don't let the darkness consume you, Obi-Wan," _The deep voice of Qui-Gon Jinn reverberated inside his mind, soothing him of his turmoil thoughts. _"Don't dwell on your negative feelings; hate, anger, loathing. The darkness can only have you if you let it. Never forget that. Never!"_

Heeding those valuable words his Master had told him all those long (or was it short?) years ago, he leapt across another roof, his body stretching outwards across the night sky and moon, slicing the air cleanly, brushing through his hair and clothes as he dashed forwards into the night, his body morphing into nothingness as the dark arms of the night engulfed him.

* * *

><p>Anakin Skywalker rose from his seat, resting his mug of café on the wooden crate, and turned to leave his padawan and comrades in their conversation. They seemed engulfed in it, bickering and laughing merrily. It brought some console to him to know that even in some darkest of times and places there could always be a light found within.<p>

His steps soft and soundless, he turned around the corner of crates, expecting to see his Master either resting peacefully or musing to himself about how helpless he felt laying around and not being able to do anything.

Instead, he was met with an empty bed and the discarded lightsaber and tunics laid out for him gone.

Shock and minute anger welled inside of Anakin. He'd half expected his former mentor to come and join them once he felt ready, instead he had steadfastly decided to leave. This he concluded by the back door that was slightly ajar.

His whole body began shaking with anger as he clenched his mechanical hand into a tight fist.

He closed his eyes to try a mantra that would sooth him, only for it to work in some effect. As his eyes slid shut and he began tapping into the Force, he was instantly bombarded with the thoughts and images of his Master's last moments in this area before he foolishly left.

_"What am I supposed to do?"_

_'Jedi do not dwell on the 'if' or 'what' Live in the here and now.'_

_'If I stay, there's a possibility that what I saw may never happen, yet Vizsla could discover our location by spies and siege the hideout, savagely murdering us all. But if I go maybe I can supress this entire vision and stop what I saw from coming true.'_

_Obi-Wan was rising from his bed and dressing, smoothing the fresh, new outfit over him and clipping his lightsaber to his belt._

Anakin did not fail to notice the weakness still present in his former mentor as he wobbled unsteadily on his legs. Then he watched in horror, as if he were there at that very moment, as his friend abandoned them whilst he went to his fate that yet, unbeknownst to him, awaited.

The Force was not yet finished with revealing everything to Anakin, for it then revealed what had spurred Obi-Wan to suddenly depart.

_A ferocious battle taking place inside the throne room. He and Ahsoka skilfully deflecting blaster fire back at their opponents and swiftly cutting down those who dare approach them at such a close proximity._

_The flash of Obi-Wan and the duchess flaring past them and towards a wall. The pause between the two of them as they gazed at each other, and then the desperate tug again as he led her towards cover._

_The seize of fire as the battle came to a stalemate, and then the only hum of a single lightsaber and the quick footsteps as his best friend proceeded to savagely cut down Vizsla._

_Then he saw himself fling his Master like a rag doll towards the wall, hearing the sickening crack of concrete as he careened into it._

_And to his utter horror did he then watch as his best friend's eyes swirled from their stormy sea grey to a sickening and fiery yellow, as he then leapt with animosity towards him, lightsaber aimed straight for his heart as he brought it back to slash at his chest, as he himself grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it, ready to do what he must to contain his Master._

Anakin was forcefully pulled back from the visions the Force had sent him as the bright white light blinded him.

_'Master,' _He asked silently through his old training bond with him, only to be rewarded with a steadfast silence._ 'What have you done? What are you doing?'_

He collapsed heavily on his knees, head cradled in his hands as he panted heavily, trying desperately to remain strong and control the tears that were flooding his sapphire eyes and flowing down his tanned cheeks.

"Master?" A familiar and feminine voice called out to him. He stretched out to find Ahsoka's presence behind him.

The togrutan padawan had been standing behind him through the whole duration of the vision, and through it all she had called his name several times, the concern for his well-being evident through her aura as he remained oblivious to all around him.

His voice shaking, he spoke softly, "Ahsoka."

The hitch of her breath followed shortly by her hurried footsteps, and she was on her knees beside him, her arms wrapping around his slim and well-toned form, hugging him loosely as his body convulsed in shudders.

"It's Obi-Wan," he whispered, his self-control shattering into pieces like glass. "He's… he's gone after Vizsla."

"What did you see, Master?"

Anakin hesitated. He didn't like to inform those of what he saw. Every time he saw something, it was always horrific and unbearable to watch, so unbearable that he couldn't dare watch it again, unless it broke his sanity.

Anakin was one who despised weakness, and he'd do whatever it took to not allow it to show. He was the Chosen One. He had to remain strong despite how heavy the burden the Jedi had insisted was upon him since his birth. And that meant to him that he did not _need _help.

One fault was that he had very rarely, if not never, received it, and so in turn he never asked.

"I saw… terrible things."

"Master…"

His shaggy head shot up then. "We have to stop him," he said defiantly, forcing his voice to the steely determination he always held, though his shock, worry and horror could not stop the shaking. "We have to stop him before he does something he'll regret."

"Obi-Wan?" Ahsoka asked, her own worry for the Jedi Master now emanating through her voice. "Should we tell the others?"

Anakin shook his head slowly. "No. We can't afford them to be killed in what I saw. If Obi-Wan goes through with what I saw, he'll regret it for the rest of his life."

The Master and Padawan pair remained kneeling on the solid floor, their worrisome and fearful eyes locked intensely on the open and slowly swinging door at the far end of the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh dear. Can Anakin help prevent too what he saw? Or will it all blow up in their faces? STay tuned for the next chapter I plan to have up very soon for the up-coming Easter holidays and find out! Please press that pretty blue button below and leave a review. Pretty please? Pretty please with a cherry on top? I'll give you all cakes and blue milk if you do! :D<strong>


	23. Chapter 23 Reunion

**Okay people, here's chapter 23. I have homework to do which I've only been bothered to do now despite the week left I have off school, but I did loads on the first day of the holidays for hours and severely did NOT want to do anymore; but I have to make myself do it... UGH! So before homework, school and my dreaded final GCSE's, I have written and posted chapter 23. I was going to put more in, but I got bored and it would be just too long, and I need my school stuff out of the way. Life is hard. Anyway, enough of my rant! Here is chapter 23. Enjoy dudes, and if your a girl... dudettes! Yes, I have really just said that.**

**Chapter 23. Reunion.**

* * *

><p>"Keep up, Snips!" Anakin's laboured yet still omnipresent powerful voice yelled out to Ahsoka's ears as she dashed after the blur that was her Master.<p>

He was like a whirlwind through the streets and roof tops. The two had left without any warning of the other's after Anakin's premonition. He was too stricken with horror to even so much as give an explanation. When he had gained control of himself, he had pushed himself hastily on his feet and burst silently for the swinging open door, Ahsoka on his heels.

Now she was panting; could feel the sweat beads forming across her brow and dripping at the back of her neck, trickling down her bare back.

Being the padawan of the Chosen One was indeed a blessing among many Jedi padawans who envied Ahsoka, yet it was no picnic. It was demanding enough to keep up with him.

"Master, you realise you will have _royally _angered the duchess if she finds out about our discretion."

"I know that, Ahsoka," Anakin commented, flicking his padawan, who had now just managed to keep pace next to him a wary glance. "So it's better that we get this done quick."

"You know Master Obi-Wan. He tends to get caught up in a heap of trouble."

"Hmm, yes, considering what trouble he walked into before we came." And a flicker of anger welled up deep inside of him as he thought back to the moment his eyes had lain upon Obi-Wan's beaten and weary form slumped against the wall, head hanging loosely as if only suspended on a flexible thin piece of steel.

Anakin chose not to comment any further on the turn his thoughts were beginning to take in which his anger sent them to. Visions of him slicing Vizsla in two was satisfactory for him, but they were no images that needed to be shared with his padawan who still had much to learn. He vividly remembered Luminara Unduli's comments on her use of 'aggressive negotiations' upon Nute Gunray.

"Let's just forget about that predicament and focus on the here and now," he finished, vaulting over a pipe line that stretched across the roof, Ahsoka hot on his heels as she slid under it.

A tug at the back of both Jedi's mind, however, told them that it was unwise to leave the duchess and rebels alone…

* * *

><p>Cody stood erect at the right side of the gunship, near the blast doors, his hand grasping the railing above him tightly, fingers loosening and locking slowly in agitation.<p>

Behind his blank helmet, his brow creased in worry. _'General you'd better be alright.'_

The ship flew high in the clouds, yet through the door to the cockpit, the palace was visible through the fluffy white pillows of water and air.

"Drop us in low, pilot." Cody ordered, his eyes never leaving the slits of light through the blast doors of the shuttle once he turned back.

"Yes Sir," the affirmative response reached his ears, and Cody felt the difference in the weight of his feet as the gunship began to descend towards the ground.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan paused at the edge of the last roof covering the spacious gap between him and the palace wall. His chest heaved as he sought to catch his breath and his eyes scanned the area, picking up every second a sentry of Death Watch guards.<p>

He sought to just push on and dare the leap and danger ahead, but his better judgement fought against it, and he slowly lowered himself to the floor, crossing his legs and lightly laying his hands on his knees, allowing his eyes to slowly drift shut and his breathing to become slow and deep, the feeling of his heart rate slowing to its original pace relaxing him as the Force flowed through him.

Relying on the Force through his minds eyes, the mystical energy painted a picture of pure energy before him; that of a vivid dark blue, any adversary a lurid black, the aura of darkness and evil stretching out of their forms like tentacles. Any spaces the Force pointed to him that were clear were a bright white, and the abyss before him was just endless black.

He pulled in a deep breath through his nose, letting the air tunnel through him to his lungs, feeding them the food they craved.

He pinpointed the spots that he could disguise himself in and was about to set off when he heard the familiar hum of an engine in the sky rumbling near.

Slowly opening his eyes, his azure gaze drifted upwards and centred on a familiar gunship looming closer.

_'Cody,'_ he thought, irritation creeping in him. '_What do you think you are doing here?'_

He stood up and, willing himself to be quiet, he began waving his arms about, hoping the pilot would spot him and land.

* * *

><p>Cody waited as the gunship continued its descent, dark almond eyes scanning below him for his general. All he was greeted with was the Death Watch patrols. Even from his height he could make out the small, shiny blue blips as the mercenary's.<p>

_'What happened here?'_

"Commander," the pilot's voice drifted to Cody's attention. "You might want to take a look at this."

_'What is it?' _He thought irritably as he unsteadily stumbled his way to the cockpit. "Yes?" He snapped as he leant over the right end of the pilot's seat, squinting his eyes to what was spanned out below them through the transparent windshield.

The pilot's masked gaze never left the view. "I believe I've found General Kenobi."

Cody craned his neck, the taut muscles revealing themselves as he stretched forwards to gain a better view of things. His eyes, like that of a hawk's oculus were true to the pilot's words. There, down below their soaring metallic body was the great general; the striking auburn hair, cream tabard, and his arms flailing frantically, hailing the gunship in as he sought to acquire their attention.

"Take us down," Cody said tiredly, acquiescing to the request of the general and running a hand slowly across his face, the deep lines in his hands scraping against the skin on his face.

The pilot obeyed with no objection and with a tilt of the flight controls, Cody felt the gunship shift beneath his feet as the metallic monster's body groaned with the shuttles boosters as it began it swift descent.

The ship landed mere seconds afterwards, Cody practically darting with the speed of a blaster bolt towards the blast doors and standing behind them, his impatience boiling inside of him as time seemed to deliberately slow in opening the doors just to stir his agitation.

Finally the doors slid open and much too slow for the clone commander as he started to step out of the door only to halt as Kenobi stood awaiting him right outside them.

"General," he gasped, relief washing over him as his dark eyes drank in the sight of him.

His face was battered with fading purple bruises and a deep, now slowly healing gash across his nose which was still crusted with the brown, jagged line of healing skin tissue.

"Cody," he said, a sharp and tantalizing slow edge to his voice as his steely eyes locked onto his second in command. "what are you doing here?"

Cody was rather stunned at the Jedi's tone. He'd never really spoken to him in a near harsh tone before. Ever.

"You were supposed to reform with awaiting reinforcements at the Negotiator," he continued, his voice dropping to a lower tone, almost hissing at him. The tone held a dangerous and menacing set of words that looked to be that Cody was going to be the victim of. "So explain to me why _you are here."_

Cody gazed silently at Kenobi, who folded his arms across his chest and fixated him with a silent stare, nothing menacing, but it certainly held a dangerous gleam, and Cody realised that something was stirring with his General's mind and emotions.

"Sir-" he began, voice in that same authoritative tone.

"So do you just disobey orders now?" Kenobi interrupted, a single eloquent ginger eyebrow raising quizzically. "_My _orders."

Cody felt a small lump lodging it's self in his throat, choking any chance of a voice coming forth from him, but he forced himself to swallow it down. "No, Sir. But I had the feeling you needed my assistance." What was he supposed to do? Lie? Certainly not to him. Not Kenobi; the Jedi, man who trusted him with his life.

"You had a feeling…" Kenobi replied tersely, however his tone had lightened, and whatever malicious look was in his eyes or voice had suddenly evaporated from him like steaming water. _'Have I somehow established a connection with Cody?' _Was it possible? He wasn't Force sensitive, and the only bond he could fathom to have with Cody was a professional relationship of friendship between that of a General and Commander. Although he couldn't deny that over the year and a half he had known him they had built a foundation of friendship, and if he had created a bond with Cody then it was a deep and strong running friendship.

Tapping into the Force, he searched through Cody's Force signature and definitely located a connection, the tethers that bonded them together in the form of trust was thick, running down to entrusting their well-being into each other. Their very own lives.

He smiled, a mere twitch of the corners of his lips before forcing it into a convincing grin to break out across his face, his azure eyes sparkling slightly. "Well, I'm glad you had that feeling, Cody, because it looks as if I need you here for this particular task." Then, the Force decided to be cruel and wash him with yet another vision. His eyes misted over and his mind was forcefully yanked into the currents of the Force.

Through the misty haze around him, the centre of it swirled into a small, whirling tornado and began to show him the battle all over again. _'No. Oh please no…'_And there was Cody and his troopers, numerous men being gunned down. Cody had dived behind some debris from the roof, the top of his head bobbing over the top as he flung his arm up, wrist twisting over the debris and finger pulling on the trigger like a mad man as he fired stray shots towards the sea of droids and Death Watch mercenaries.

And there was that sickening sound of a lone blaster bolt and the gasp and involuntary moan of pain that shattered his heart to a million pieces every time he heard it. Satine falling to the ground, her body completely motionless with the exception of her shallow breathing; and he was kneeling by her side again, tears streaming down his face like a raging waterfall as he reached out a shaking hand to brush her cheek tenderly with his finger. This time he heard the words she and himself uttered to each other.

_"Please don't die. Don't leave me, Satine. I can't bear it."_

_"I'm so sorry, Obi."_

_"What will I do without you?"_

_"You'll go on, Obi. You'll go on being the Jedi you were meant to be. The one I always knew you would become."_

_"Satine, don't say your goodbyes. You're not dying!"_

_"I'm sorry."_

_"No! Satine! Don't!"_

_"I love you. Hold onto that. I love you…"_

_"No. Satine… No. No, no, no, no. NO!"_

And white blinded him temporarily before thrusting him back into reality. Cody stood before him, a look of concern etched onto his features. "General Kenobi, sir?"

He shook his head. "Cody, I need some troops to go to the warehouse on the far side of the city. Go through the side entrance. Announce yourselves as the squad under the command of General Kenobi. Duchess Satine is among rebels, those who still believe in her, and she will recognize you immediately. Am I clear?"

"Yes, sir!" He began to turn and step into the gunship when Obi-Wan stopped him by laying a hand on his arm.

"I need you with me, Cody," his azure eyes were pleading.

Cody nodded, feeling the wash of duty and dedication to lay his life on the line for the man before him flood his core.

"Waxer, Boil! You two are with me as well!"

The two clones hopped out of the ship excitedly and stood beside Cody, eyeing Kenobi with their ready responses to any orders given.

Kenobi then called out the various names of other clones from his regime. "Coates, Jax, Sonny, you're with me too. Six should do. The rest of you go to the warehouse." He barked the instructions to the pilot who affirmed his obligation with a, "Yes, Sir."

The blast doors slid shut and the gunship hovered in the air for a few seconds before soaring high into the sky, leaving the Jedi general and six clones standing on the roof top in solitary silence as they connived a way of getting across their next barrier and to the siege.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, Coates, Jax and Sonny are just names I made up for three numerous clones in the regime, in case you wondered about it. And the whole "You'll go on thing." I couldn't help it! I am recently obsessed with Titanic, not only because of the 100th anniversary since she sank, but because I love James Cameron's version of it. No copy right intended on anyhting whatsoever! Hope this chapter was satisfying. More on the way ASAP. ;)<strong>


	24. Chapter 24 Advantage

**Hi, so I'm posting this chapter so then you're not left hanging too long on the last one. If you've seen my post on my profile, this will be the last post until the end of my final exams in June. I have to focus on these right now so it'll be a while until my next post, but please, bear with me, you have all been really great. Thanks, people.**

**Chapter 24. Advantage.**

* * *

><p>"So, Cody, Coates, everyone know the plan?" Obi-Wan asked, his eyes pleadingly penetrating the others stare as he looked at each of the six clones dead in the eye. "I go through the gardens, with the guidance from the Force, and then follow me there and inside inside the palace where we'll confront Vizsla quietly."<p>

"Yes, Sir," the troopers said in unison.

Obi-Wan nodded mutely and turned his whole self towards the edge of the roof. "Follow me." And he suddenly stepped off of the roof, his body soaring through the air, slicing it like a knife as he fell through its thin sheen of air vertically, the only action looking disproportionate being that his arms were spread firmly out from his body like an eagle's.

"Working on it," Cody grumbled as he stepped right onto the edge. "Alright, men, grapple hooks on, now!" The remaining five obediently traced his steps until they were each standing on either side of him in one perfect symmetrical line. Planting the clawed hooks firmly into the walls surface and giving a firm tug to check that they were properly embedded, they each hooked themselves on by the waist and turned with their backs to the gardens. "Let's hope that they don't put a hole in our backs, eh boys?" Waxer commented wryly, Mahoney eyes sparkling with amusement.

The others chuckled as they threw themselves off the roof and swing forwards, kicking their booted feet off the wall each time as they sailed down it matching the speed of gravity, unbeknownst to the Death Watch sentries.

"Where's the general?" Coates asked, twisting his head around to try and catch a glimpse of the auburn haired Jedi.

"He'll be nearby, Coates," Cody responded, eyes locked onto the hook gripping him against the wall, suspending him high above the ground. The only thing that meant the difference between life and death – should the hook disband from the wall. "Just focus on your descent."  
>Soon enough the men steadily made it to the bottom and detached their cables, winding them around their coils and hooking them back to their belts.<p>

"Let's move," Cody said, manoeuvring through the sea of six men and looking carefully at the wall, calculating where it was best to scale it. Finally, he steadied himself on the heels of his feet, bending his knees and, a second later, he was leaping up to catch the tip of the wall with his fingertips, hauling himself up to swing an arm over it with a soft grunt.

Crouching down, he spotted Obi-Wan awaiting him in the shadowed crevice and rose bushes, azure eyes sparkling intensely like stars through the shadows at him.

Cody, the other five afoot, scurried their way towards the awaiting Jedi General and morphed into the shadows with him.

"Stick to the shadows," Obi-Wan whispered gently. "Follow me, closely."

"As if we were all one life, Sir," Cody said.

Obi-Wan stared at him quizzically. _'Something really has stirred him. What is it?'_

"Right, move out. Don't take any of them out, it will only take them a few moments to realise their patrol has been broken, and then we'd all be finished before this even got started." There was a glowing determination in his azure eyes almost like fire burning brightly. Determination.

The clones nodded their ascent simultaneously, and before long, they had weaved through the mazes and past the troops and had successfully made it towards the back entrance.

"If anyone's inside, take them out immediately," Obi-Wan ordered in an extremely low tone, despite there not being much need for it. He was taking this_ too _carefully. So much more than usual. "but do so quietly."

Again the clones nodded in silence, and Cody nodded Jax and Sonny forwards who nodded in return and stood, sides pressed up against the wall and hands clenching repeatedly, reading for a quick and decisive take down.

They both nodded to each other once before nodding three times, on the third bursting in quickly grabbing a guard around the throat and clamping a hand tightly over their mouths as they forced their weight against their knees and brought them into unconsciousness.

The others followed suit and closed the door swiftly, quickly dismissing with the bodies afterwards and moving on.

The corridors were surprisingly empty, despite Vizsla's orders to have Thorn, the ever so delightful member who had decided to brutalize Obi-Wan further during his long captivity here, set up tight watches ever hour, on the hour, waking and sleeping.

"Check your corners," Sonny whispered, the crackling whistling through his helmet mouth piece. Each corner they approached they pressed themselves against the walls edge and popped their heads out, sliding along the wall and around if it was clear to Obi-Wan's directions.

"Left," he whispered softly, leading the clones down there, hand brushing across his lightsaber. He could feel the muscles in his hand contracting, twitching faster with every step, knowing he was approaching his target. With each step, bringing him closer to Vizsla, Obi-Wan could feel a fire burning inside his chest, welling into an inferno of hate and anger. He tried to push it down, but every strict tenant of the Jedi Code or calming method was licked up by the flames and incinerated.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they were standing outside the doors. Obi-Wan stretched out with the Force and felt Vizsla, alone. Perfect. Yet, as his hand touched the door, ready to push it open, he sensed that something was amiss.

He shook his head. It was just his conscious, worrying him as usual. _'You can't be distracted by such things.'_

Shoving all doubts aside, he forcefully pushed the door open and stepped in, not bothering about the ominous boom the door made as it shattered violently against the wall, hinges groaning as if in pain when the door swung back a few centimetres.

The wolf-faced, blonde man called out his name, "Kenobi, so lovely of you to join us. And you brought a few friends. What a delight, because I have some right here who are ready to play." Just then, several Death Watch troopers stepped out from the doors parallel to the tyrant as well as Ventress herself.

_'Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Ventress," _Obi-Wan thought vehemently. _'Not for what you did to me… but for what you did to the one person I care about more than life or the Force itself.'_

"Ten against six. Hardly a fair fight," Vizsla smirked triumphantly. "Looks like the odds are in my favour."

"Never tell me the odds," Obi-Wan snarled, unclipping his lightsaber from his belt and igniting the brilliant blue blade, flourishing it intricately.

"Destroy them," the tyrant ordered quietly and calmly as he stepped into the sea of his miniature army as they strode forwards, blasters raised with the lash of a whip and blasting the bolts in rapid succession.

The six dived out of the way into cover as the array of bolts exploded into the wall behind them.

Obi-Wan leapt back out a second later, lightsaber in a flurry of slashes and swirls as he deflected the bolts madly back towards the enemy in all directions. He dashed forwards, ducking and shifting away from the bolts and blocking them desperately, storming towards Vizsla as he leapt over the men's heads and landed before Vizsla, blade swung high to swing low and slash the man in half.

His blue blade was intercepted by two crimson blades, and he was pushed backwards, stumbling back and catching his footing. His eyes lit up like fire as he stared down Ventress, blue on blue.

"We didn't get to finish what we were up to last time," she purred.

"Oh, yes," Obi-Wan replied crudely, stroking his beard and rolling his eyes skyward. "You were beating me senseless. Well, Ventress, I'm all better now."

"Not when I'm done with you, Jedi."

"You won't be anywhere near done with me once my lightsaber is skewered through your stomach."

Ventress bared her teeth in a snarl and lashed out at him, one lightsaber aimed for his head, the other, his midsection. He easily brought his blade upwards and shifted backwards enough to stop her from lacerating his stomach open whilst keeping her other blade propped up against their heads before quickly bringing it down and trapped it around his, swirling it around sharply in a small circle and watched happily as it flew out of her hand and slid along the marble floor.

She looked at the discarded lightsaber in shock before turning angrily back at him and somersaulting over his head, trying to slash at his back to which he easily plunged the blade vertically along him, parrying her attack and making her lose her balance. He quickly spun on his feet and dived at her, arms encircling her waist as he brought her down onto the ground, prone and pinned underneath him, her other lightsaber barely inches away from her hand but unable to reach due to Obi-Wan's superior weight on top of her and his lightsaber dangerously close to her throat, warning her that one false movement would result in death.

She could feel the intense, burning heat singing against the miniscule hairs across her neck and blistering the tender skin of her throat.

"Move and you die," Obi-Wan warned venomously.

Ventress just stared heatedly at him, projecting her hateful feelings towards him like a tsunami wave.

"As much as I would love to kill you for what you did to me and the Duchess," he snarled, eyes burning ferociously that Ventress was sure through the anger and resentment she felt from him that his eyes flashed yellow, even for a millisecond. "I have a better plan for you."

"What?" she hissed defiantly, hissing sharply again as the lightsaber drew closer. "You'll torture me? Ha! You'll only stoop as low as us all!"

"It seems deserving of your actions," he retorted. His conscious was screaming at him, telling him this was not the real him. _'Oh it is me. Just the part of me I never let through, ever.'_

"I wouldn't move any further if I were you, General."

Obi-Wan's eyes averted from Ventress' locked gaze to see Vizsla smirking at him, his men standing behind him, some turned to face him whilst others blasters were trained onto the clones who, in turn, also had theirs raised towards them, ready to fire any second as their hearts beat frantically inside their ribcage, pulsating the blood and adrenaline from this experience through their veins.

"And why is that?" Obi-Wan ground out tersely, stepping off and away from Ventress to approach Vizsla.

"Oh, this."

Then, Obi-Wan felt his eyes widen and heart rate increase dramatically, fear clawing away at him as the men stepped away to reveal the group of rebels and Satine, shoved forwards and trapped in Vizsla's vice like grip on her upper arm, blaster pressed tightly up against her lower back.

"Wouldn't want anything to happen to your lovely Duchess now, would we?"

* * *

><p><strong>So there we go! A cliffy! Now you will have to wait until after my exams where I have the holidays, and you'll find out what will happen. Please, stay with my, people. I know it'll be a while, but please stay with me. :)<strong>


	25. Chapter 25 The choices we make

**Hello there! I'm back! Yes, my GCSE exams are over! This chapter is lenghtly since I feel I should give you that after leaving you hanging for a while. To let you know, sadly our ride is coming to and end. We have one more chapter left after this and then BAM its over. But... there will be a sequel. :) There is a poll on my profile whether or not to write the sequel as a seperate story or just continue by merging the sequel with this one but still as a seperate story. If you want to vote then please do either by the poll in my profile or by review. Anyway, hope you enjoy this slice of Love and War! :)**

**Chapter 25. The choices we make.**

* * *

><p>The first feeling inside Obi-Wan that made its self abundantly known was the tight coiling his gut made upon the sight his eyes beheld him with as Satine writhed within Vizsla's iron grip, and he felt the coil happen again, more tightly, as his sharp eyes flickered directly to the tyrant's fingers as they dug further into Satine's arm, making her wince from the sharp pain that must have entered her.<p>

The second feeling was a cold numbness that overtook him, and he felt devoid of any other feeling but anger and hate, no matter how much he tried to pull himself away from the feelings.

And the penumbra of emotions that he felt roiling through him came from his attachment to the woman he loved so dearly standing not so many feet before him. Whatever happened next would be his actions in his final trial.

"Let her go, Vizsla," the Jedi Master ordered, the authority cutting into his voice like a scythe.

Vizsla made no move to oblige. He didn't even speak. He looked like a statue.

"_Let. Her. Go." _This time Obi-Wan felt his anger rising, boiling over him and encasing him like molten lava.

_'There must be a way in which I can alter this vision,' _Obi-Wan calculated the odds of success, his mind unravelling numerous outcomes to this. '_Even if it comes down to an undesirable ending for me, if she is safe then that's all that matters.'_

"As you wish, Kenobi," Vizsla's silky voice sang mockingly through the air vibrating air between them, the tension between them both as potent as they were very prepared to pounce at one another.

Anakin's sapphire eyes glanced nervously between the two as Vizsla slowly extended his arm outwards, shepherding Satine forwards like a sheep to a farmer. The Jedi Knight's attention constantly wavered to Vizsla's steely eyes, however, noticing the small flashes they gave and minute twitches. Being more attuned to the Force, the energy called these things to him like a guide, and on most occasions he followed. And it was hence this warning, that he picked up the other man's intentions before he had even began to initiate them.

With an outstretched hand and a ferocious cry, he yelled, "Obi-Wan look out!"

Obi-Wan whipped his head around and quickly glanced at Anakin with now electric blue eyes as all in one fluid motion Vizsla had shoved Satine forwards, causing the petite woman to stumble clumsily forward like a drunk and for him to latch into his blaster that rested securely on his right hip. Obi-Wan, expecting something like this to happen, leapt through the air, landing directly in front of Satine and igniting his lightsaber, the brilliant blue blade flashing as he spun the ancient weapon in front of him, deflecting the sanguine blaster bolt that was originally destined to tear through Satine.

Instantly chaos ensued as Vizsla and his men began to retrace their steps backwards, however, to his dismay, they were about to be cut off by the clones.

"Troopers! Block their escape!" Anakin bellowed, igniting his own blue blade and glancing at Ahsoka beside him as she ignited her two Emerald sabers with two rhythmic snap hisses as her face instantly took on a hard, stony expression. Anakin smirked. Battle had toughened her up not only in her snappy quips, but both mentally and psychically. She, like them all, was both a tangent mixture of both Jedi and warrior.

As he twirled his lightsaber in a deadly manner of swirls, slashes and arcs, Anakin's now flashing eyes imminently locked onto the clones for a few seconds as they teetered forwards quickly in their bred military fashion and circled the large doors, blocking anyone's escape before they poured rapid fire onto the unsuspecting Death Watch troops, several of them going down dead before they could even stop their pounding steps of cowardly retreat and raise their blasters an inch.

"Master!" Ahsoka's voice bellowed out to his ears as her Emerald blade flashed green in front of his face, slashing down to the centre of his torso where the thrumming blade was quick enough to deflect a blaster bolt.

Anakin blew out a small whistle as he returned his attention towards the heated battle, eyes sharp on the bolts desired to riddle him with smouldering holes and calculating his next steps to proceed forwards and achieve victory. "Thanks, 'Soka."

Ahsoka grinned toothily, catching breath and expressing her amusement as she continued whipping the blades before her, the advantage of two lightsabers with the rapidly rising padawan showing her worthiness of becoming a fully-fledged Knight. "Always in time to save your life."

Anakin smiled as his mind briefly flashed back to the moment the AAT blithered a circle of droidekas that he had been standing helplessly within six months ago.

His sly smile remained plastered on to his face as he continued to send the spiralling bolts back towards their enemies, hitting several of them in a matter of seconds, allowing them to step forwards and gain more ground.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan sent a surge of Force energy towards Vizsla, knocking him off his feet and sending him tumbling helplessly to the ground, the intervention allowed the Jedi Master to grab Satine's hand, haul her up and launch himself away with her all in one movement. The dashed towards a relatively unscathed pillar and turned the corner behind it.<p>

Satine panted breathlessly as her hands and head lay upon the Jedi's firm chest, keeping her eyes low and trying to find a rhythmic heartbeat again as her head was constantly rising and falling with Obi-Wan's chest as he too attempted to gain a steady breathing pattern again. His back was leaning against the pillar tightly, trying to melt his and Satine's body into it like they would be invisible towards the naked eye.

The breathless and rightful Duchess tilted her head upwards and found her eyes connecting instantly with Obi-Wan's. She felt her gaze locked onto his, unable to tear her crystalline eyes away from his storm grey. She noticed the small change of emotion that made his eyes darken to an electric, misty blue. Everything around them seemed obsolete; the shouts and cries of men around them as they fought, the explosions of blaster fire and the remote thrumming of a pulsing lightsaber blade.

The two found themselves leaning slowly towards each other, lips moving closer together, closing the distance between them.

A faint whistling shot through the air between them as a crimson blaster bolt exploded beside Obi-Wan's head leaving a smouldering and smoking black wound in the wall, and the Jedi turned his eyes towards a Death Watch trooper. Immediately Obi-Wan recognised the insignia of a flying creature upon a grey cape and his eyes narrowed. The man who had tried to put a hole in his head was Thorn.

In a flash, Obi-Wan spun Satine behind him as he removed himself off the wall and flicked his wrist. Thorn seemed unfazed for a moment, before his knees buckled beneath him and his body collapsed to the floor in a colossal heap, his armoured head detaching its self from its body and rolling once along the debris-covered marble floor.

The Jedi and his love shared a brief glance before moving again.

* * *

><p>"Anakin Skywalker…" a silky voice cooed his name as the young Jedi Knight slowly turned around after disposing of the remaining troops firing at him and Ahsoka.<p>

Asajj Ventress sauntered before the Master and Padawan duo, swaying her hips elegantly like a dancer. Her icy eyes were flashing dangerously as she stared at Anakin. "And his little, obnoxious pet."

A low, feral growl erupted out of Ahsoka's throat as she gazed daggers at the Sith Apprentice.

"Ventress," Anakin snarled quietly, eyes narrowing to near slits.

Ventress smiled coyly as her hands glided down herself to wrap her fingers around her twin lightsabers, detaching them from her belt as she formed an x over her chest and ignited them, the red beams illuminating her like fire before she hurled herself towards the two jedi with a guttural yell.

The Jedi pair raised their lightsabers in time to block the blows aimed for them and adjusted their steps as they pushed her off of them before engaging the woman again, blue, red and Emerald flashing before them as they danced in the deadly game they were playing.

Ventress slashed vertically at Ahsoka who leapt backwards before leaping almost instantaneously forwards again to her previous space and launching a flurry of attacks with her lightsaber, trying to knock a blade out of Ventress hand as she sent thrusting motions towards the mad Sith witch with her shoto.

Ventress blocked the blows easily, cackling madly as she did so and throwing her head back. Ahsoka ground her teeth tighter and leapt over Ventress' head, somersaulting as she did so and landing on her feet behind her.

Ventress, aware of the rising heat in the three's deadly dance, jumped back away from the two Jedi slightly who turned to face her, blade pointed towards her in a defensive manner as she slammed the two butt ends of her lightsabers together and formed a staff. She twizzled the staff in her hands eloquently before leaping forwards again and attacking, Anakin leaping over her this time and blocking any blows that came towards him from the use of Ventress' front ferociously attacking Ahsoka and trying to find a weak point to expose.

As if his wish had been granted, Ventress was too intent on murdering his Ahsoka, Anakin quickly sent a swift kick to Ventress back, exploiting her weak point and causing the woman to stumble forwards, staff still in hand. Ahsoka seized the opportunity and, in a flash of superior speed, brought her blade up and slashed through the centre of Ventress' staff, effectively rendering the two lightsabers from connecting again through the rest of the battle.

The Togrutan Padawan then used a subtle nudge of the Force to spin the dazed Sith Apprentice around so she faced Anakin as he soon sent his blade slashing across him and watching as the blazing blade severed through the flesh and bone of Ventress' right hand. Whilst she screamed a guttural yell of agony as her ice eyes stared in horror at the charred stub of her wrist, Anakin swiftly kicked her remaining lightsaber out of her left hand and ignored the clatter it made as it skidded along the floor. His eyes were only focused on Ventress now kneeling before him as her body convulsed in quakes of trembles of pain as she groaned.

Ahsoka panted behind her, lightsabers still pointed towards Ventress. Her eyes briefly glanced at Anakin, trying to gauge a reaction out of him but failed as he continued to stare at Ventress. Ahsoka tried to read the message his eyes were conveying, as if two sides of the man before her were discussing how to deal with Ventress. She swore once she saw the question of killing her. Surely he wouldn't would he? It wasn't the Jedi way.

"Master?" the Togruta asked slowly, her eyes glistening with questions of what just went on inside the mind of Anakin Skywalker.

He appeared to have snapped out of his dream as he turned his attention to her quickly. Nothing more was spoken between them.

* * *

><p>Cody groaned in frustration as he fired rapidly at the troops trying to kill him and his brothers. His head was lowered down next to his blaster propping up against the roof of a chunk of debris from a half collapsed pillar as his eyes stared straight down the length of his blaster and through the small hedges on it that served as his target recital.<p>

A pain-filled cry came from his side of the battleground as he hastily turned his head for his brown eyes still upon the sight of Sonny who was lying motionless on the ground, arm bent above his head and on the floor and a black hole burnt onto the armour at his upper chest on his right side. He stared in horror as he then witnessed Jax rushing to Sonny and kneeling beside him, checking his vitals before turning to him.

"Commander he needs atten-" his pleas were cut off as a blaster bolt struck him in the head, and his body collapsed lifelessly to the ground beside Sonny.

The cool running of a single tear slipped over the lid of Cody's eye and slipped down his cheek as he gazed longingly at the two brothers for a few endless moments, trying to pull them away from heaven and will the life back into them. Knowing that they were both lost and swallowing the sob in his throat down to his stomach, he turned his attention back to the battle, shooting down his adversaries whilst grieving inside for his lost brothers.

A blaster struck next to him, exploding in small sparks as it grazed the steel of the door he was planted in front of. '_Argh, we need back up…'_

Just then the doors burst open, causing Cody to quickly spin his head around and raise his blaster defensively in front of him, expecting more troopers to storm in and kill them. However, he lowered his weapon when six citizens wandered in, fierce looks of determination on their faces and hands clutching at blasters. One, a tall, broad man with the muscular build of a brute had a blaster holstered at his side and his fists clenched tightly in front of him in a defensive stance. Clearly the man relied on brute strength.

The other five citizens, still armed with their blasters, quickly disposed of the shocked Death Watch mercenaries in a few sudden shots.

Cody looked at them quizzically. For average citizens they each had a heart of a lion.

"Thank you for the assistance, but for your own safety, I advise that you remove yourselves from the premises."

The largest of the group, the muscular one, smirked at him before replying. "It looked like our entrance has just guaranteed your own safety, mate." Cody detected the arrogance in his statement easily and frowned beneath his helmet.

"Now, Garen," a blonde man warned in an authoritative tone, placing a hand on the man's forearm. Garen nodded silently and turned his attention to the battle scarred room.

"There's general Skywaker!" a raven haired woman called, pointing a finger at the Jedi Knight before shouting his name. "General Skywalker! General!"

The Jedi Knight lifted his sandy head upwards and took in the sight of them before rushing up to them. The urgency in his tone was palpable. "What's going on? Are you all right?"

"Yes, General Skywalker," the blonde man replied, stepping forwards to stand in front of the taller and broader man. "We're fine. When the Death Watch came we figured that a spy must have followed us as we all escorted General Kenobi to safety. They sieged us. We did our best to defend but we were clearly outnumbered. We were rendered unconscious and when we came to we noticed the Duchess was missing as well as all of you. We figured that you'd all be here."

"Especially when the smoke billowed out from the palace," Halla added.

"So we thought we'd join," Garen said merrily, a smirk curling the corners of his lips. "We can't let you have _all_of the fun."

Anakin returned the smile briefly and nodded his assertiveness. "All right, well our troops numbers are dwindling," at this his eyes averted to the two lifeless corpses of Sonny and Jax before Anakin turned his eyes to Cody and nodded, eyes shining mourning. "and we need you guys to help them hold out this area. Watch your backs in case any of them try to come in behind you."

They all nodded and watched as Anakin leapt back into battle.

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan swung his blade at anyone who came near him. Preserving the life of Satine mattered the most to him, and he was determined to see that objective through. His mind was so focused on the here and now as he slashed through yet another trooper with bravado that was too much to handle as he tried to grab the Jedi only to have his chest slashed wide open the wound cauterizing immediately and burning a crisp orange.<p>

Obi-Wan paused with Satine in hand as he finished off the circle of mercenaries around them.

His eyes swept across the room, drinking in the sight of corpses, debris, scorch marks and those who remained. He briefly settled his eyes on Anakin and Ahsoka, battling on near an unconscious Ventress whom he noted was missing a hand, and the clones, Cody most notably and the Mandalorian rebels.

Then, a small click followed by a repetitive beeping filled his ears as his enhanced senses screamed at him to take evade the threat. Looking down, his eyes settled on a thermal detonator lying before his feet. Before he even comprehended on which direction he was going, his pushed Satine away to a safe distance with a surge of the Force and leapt himself away from the threat, the explosion carrying him a few extra feet through the air. Obi-Wan, in a split second, soon began experiencing the exhilarating feeling of free-falling, which was wonderful, even for a Force sensitive, however, self- preservation kicked in as his hand aimlessly snatched out in the open air and latched around onto a banister on a balcony below the floor where the battle was situated.

The sudden halt caused him to grunt at the pull that ran up his right arm and side as he hung there helplessly. Swinging his left arm up, he latched his left hand onto the railing too, and after taking a deep breath, he hurled himself up with the use of the Force, jumping back up and flipping through the open window, landing in a crouch on the balls of his feet, hands out before him and planted firmly on the floor, steadying him.

He paused for a few moments to catch his breath before looking up, anger instantly overriding him at the sight of Vizsla. He then noticed that the sounds of a raging battle had died. There was no blaster fire being exchanged. No crashing of debris or yells of angered voices. Not even the sound of a lightsaber was humming through the air. The only audible sounds were that of breathing and Obi-Wan's own heartbeat beating frantically in his ears.

Vizsla held a blaster up at him, the nozzle pointed directly for his head, and Obi-Wan slowly outstretched his fingers of his hands to his sides, praying his lightsaber was next to him.

"I wouldn't do that," Vizsla ordered quietly, the blaster remaining pointed towards Obi-Wan. "Not unless you want a hole in that pretty face of yours." So his lightsaber was beside him. Good to know. The fact that Vizsla had told him not to move an inch clarified that it was.

"It's over, Kenobi."

Obi-Wan closed his eyes and sighed, trying to stretch out to the Force. It offered him no comfort for his aching heart and anger crawling its way through him. _'Force do not forsake me…'_

"You're right," he tilted his head back to stare at Vizsla and upon the sight of the monster he felt himself slip once more. The anger rose for what the monster had subjected him to for weeks. For what he had done to Satine. That was worst of his atrocities. He swore he would never touch her. His self-made promise was broken, and he hated himself for it. _'It's not going to happen again!'_

"It is!"

With that, he snatched his hands out and called upon the Force for his lightsaber. It landed in his right hand and he felt the energy and familiarity flow through him as the metal cylinder connected with the skin of his hand. Instantly, he ignited the blade with a snap hiss and flew towards him in one great leap.

When he was about to slash open Vizsla's chest, he felt a great amount of energy smash into his side, and before he could comprehend the cause and why, he once again experienced the thrill of freefalling before colliding into a wall, back and head cracking off the walls hard surface before lazily slipping down it.

However he was still conscious, he didn't know exactly, but he shook himself out of the fog that had clouded his mind and raised his aching head to level his gaze with Anakin's who had his hand held out before him.

A growl rose in Obi-Wan's throat. "What are you doing?"

Anakin lowered his hand and stepped forwards, a plain mask of impassiveness was on his face, however, betrayed his emotions inside. "Master please stop and think about what you are doing?" the young Jedi implored.

Obi-Wan shook his head solemnly. "I'm sorry, but you don't know half of the terrible things he has done."

"I know he hurt you," Anakin's voice wavered. "I know he hurt Satine and has hurt many people. This population for that matter. But you're looking to kill him."

"He's too dangerous to be kept alive!" Obi-Wan rebuked.

"It's not the Jedi way!" Anakin yelled, hoping to knock some coherent sense into his best friend. _'Please, Obi-Wan don't do this…'_

"I'm doing it to protect everyone! To protect Satine!"

"And do you think she'd want you to kill him? You'd become a murderer."

"We became murderers when we entered this war," Obi-Wan whispered sorrowfully. "We've helped in the destruction of civilisations, even if indirectly." He shook his head. "We can never wipe the blood off our hands. I'm doing this to save countless lives," he looked up to Vizsla and felt the burning hatred quench his calmness again. "And by doing so is to kill him!" he spat.

Obi-Wan heard the soft footsteps in front of him and looked up to see Anakin standing a little closer, hand on his lightsaber hilt. He bowed his head again, trying to fight off the darkness threatening to take hold of him.

"Then I will stop you," Anakin's voice was cold and harsh, all friendliness void now of a strong man.

And then it happened. The darkness took a hold. Preyed on his weakness as his defences cracked yet again. Now he felt betrayed. His best friend would not help him accomplish something that will save lives, only condemn. Obi-Wan had sold his sold his soul to make good on this day happen. Now it was being prevented. That made anyone here now against him a threat.

His head shot up, and once beautiful stormy eyes has twisted into a gruelling and sickly amber, yellow and red mixing together like a disgusting substance that now made Obi-Wan's eyes look like fire. "You can't!" he roared as he sprang up and bounded towards Anakin, snatching his lightsaber and igniting it, pointing it towards a stunned Anakin's heart. He landed before him and swung back, and as he was about to deliver the blow to an unprepared Skywalker.

A single sound, that which he had feared all throughout the battle erupted from thin air. The Jedi Master slowly turned his auburn head around towards where the sound had come from. He felt sick to his stomach at the sight.

Satine stood hunched slightly, hands covering her stomach. Crimson blood slowly seeped through the crevasses between her fingers, and her breathing was laboured. She looked over to Obi-Wan with glassy, pain-filled eyes, and collapsed to the ground.

The Jedi Master was by her side in an instant, lightsaber carelessly thrown away from him in horror as he skidded next to her and kneeled down, hands shaking as thy hovered over her, daring not to touch her to cause her more pain. Finally, he couldn't bare it and gently, slipping a hand under her upper back and wrapping the other one around her waist, he gently lifted her up to him so she was half laying on him. Tears spilled over his eyes and ran like rivers down his cheeks as he stared at her, a finger of one hand floating down her cheek.

"Obi-Wan…" she whispered his name breathlessly.

"Don't do this to me," he whispered mournfully. "Don't leave me."

"I… don't know if… I can h…hold on."

Obi-Wan shook his head. "You're not going to die. Do you understand?"

Then, Obi-Wan's entire frame stiffened. His vision had come to pass. Vizsla had shot Satine. Anger swept through him as he clenched his jaw tightly in an attempt not to yell in anguish.

One word echoed through his mind. Murderer.

He slowly put Satine, who was hanging on to life by an inch, and stood up, mechanically turning to Vizsla who looked triumphant until his gaze fell on Obi-Wan.

Vizsla saw the change in his eyes. They were no longer alive and bright. They were a cold grey and dead. Dead.

Before Vizsla could step back he felt tightness close around his throat. He raised his hands and clawed at his throat ravenously for the invisible hand that stopped his breathing and was choking the life out of him.

Obi-Wan stood there, not too far away from him, hand outstretched towards him, mimicking gripping his throat, his face expressionless.

Finally, before the darkness swirling into Vizsla's view could totally swamp him, he felt himself flying and smashing into a wall, dazing him. Everyone stared in shock at Obi-Wan, aghast to what he had just done.

Obi-Wan himself did nothing before he suddenly wavered, gripping his head in his heads and groaning. His head felt like it was splitting in half as images of what he had just done flickered through his mind's eye.

Suddenly they seized and Obi-Wan straightened himself. He stood there, mulling over what he had just done, and horror at his own actions and not being in control of himself overtook him. _'Oh Force what have I done?'_He hated himself for giving himself over to the dark side, even if only for temporary. He felt tainted. He knew he would never be the same again.

Then he remembered Satine and in a flash he was beside her again, frantically running his hands over her.

"Obi…"

Without a word, Obi-Wan swiftly removed her hands from her stomach and quickly placed his own over the blaster wound, ignoring her sharp hiss of pain as he channelled any energy of the Force's power to heal her.

He felt the energy he summoned, warm and inviting pour through him to her and through their renewed bond which was hot, strong and desperate.

He felt his reserve power he had left to offer her dwindling, threatening to do damage to him. He didn't care. Giving one final push, he sent it to her before quickly retreating from her and sitting back, panting breathlessly with an agape mouth and raising his blood stained hands to eye level.

He brought them back down and looked at Satine who still lay motionless. He crawled over to her and gazed at her. Her skin had taken on a light grey appearance and Obi-Wan's heart shattered like glass.

No.

She couldn't be gone. She couldn't leave him.

He bowed his head to the ground and silently cried, not caring how vulnerable he must have looked.

Anakin and Ahsoka, along with everyone else stood off to the side, staring at the scene with aching hearts. The Master and Padawan shared a solemn look, though hope burned in Anakin's eyes. _'There's always hope!' _he remembered his desperate words to the Father when asking to bring Ahsoka back from the cold clutches of death on Mortis.

Obi-Wan continued to cry, hope draining out of him. His world was collapsing around him, leaving him alone in his guilt and pain."I should have told you how much I love you. How I can't live in a world knowing that you don't exist," he whispered softly, grazing her cheek with a finger.

He looked away from her again and cried once more, his tears spilling over and dripping onto her cheeks.

It was then that a light shift of movement followed by a light cough flowed to his ears.

His entire frame stiffened abruptly as he slowly brought his head up to look at Satine.

Satine, his Satine was looking at him. Not lifelessly, but with shining eyes of happiness and love. Her skin still looked pale, but it no longer held a grey complexion. The wound on her stomach was completely healed, now leaving a faint white circle of damaged skin tissue where the blaster bolt had hit; a scar. But nevertheless she was living, breathing, looking at him, telling him how much she loved him too and couldn't live without him existing in her life.

Satine was alive.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if it feels rushed at the end, but I had spent about and hour and a half typing this out an checking it and I was getting restless, wanting to post it up for you. I hope you enjoyed it. The next update will be around soon where we'll see the outcome of things such as the battle, yes, the full aftermath of the battle has not been given yet, remember, the moment between Obi-Wan and Vizsla had it all at a stand still. So yeah, the next update will be up soon and the outcome of things will be revealed, as well as Vizsla. Hope you enjoyed! :D<strong>


	26. Chapter 26 Aftermath

**Hey, people! *Sighs* so this is the final chapter to Love and War. Its been a long journey, hey? Well, the journey continues as the story continues with its sequel which will be up in a few weeks when I have figured more about its plot and how the first few chapters will be typed out. I can give you the name, however, which is "To The Brink." It'll be more emotional and more darker, with plenty of swaps between Obi-Wan and Satine and Anakin and Ahsoka. And as of the result of my poll on my profile, two votes to one on merging the sequel into the same document as this story won, so "To The Brink" shall be merged with this story. The first chapter titles for Obi centered chapters will be recognised as "Recovery" and followed by the chapter title, whilst Anakin and Ahsoka centered will be dubbed "Pursuit" and then the chapter title. Okay, long A/N, phew. I hope you've enjoyed Love and War as I have been writing it. Its been over a year now but we are finally at the end of the first segment. I hope you will enjoy this chapter, despite its size, and continue this wonderfully enjoyable journey with me.**

**Chapter 26. Aftermath.**

* * *

><p>It had been four days since the gruelling battle against the Death Watch mercenaries and Vizsla inside Satine's monastery. The palace was in shambles; debris such as broken glass and marble pillars scattered in shards across the terrain. Bodies were being carried out and the floor was being renovated, as well as the walls due to all the charcoal blaster wounds and explosions from grenades.<p>

After Obi-Wan had healed Satine everyone had moved onto carry Vizsla to a cell. However, the tricky Death Watch commander had dropped a concealed smoke bomb before breaking loose from Commander Cody and Coates' iron grasp and ignited his lurid viroblade. Once the smoke had finally dissipated the wary Jedi and rebels had found a cauterized orange slash stretching across Coates entire torso, barely breathing and Cody who had suffered two slashes to two different areas of his body – his left thigh and one stretching along the length of his right arm which had slightly dragged across his ribs on the same side. Both Clone troopers were now in intensive care, healer's frantically working over Coates who they had barely managed to stabilise after the two times he had stopped breathing.

Now the victorious Jedi and rebels were gathered in the courtyard, the rebels sitting cross-legged on the grass field near the bushes and discussing the recent events, Ducard brooding on what could have been different for the learning Ahsoka to gently tell him that it was better not to dwell on the past for too long.

Anakin and Ahsoka were with Obi-Wan and the newly restored and rightful Duchess of Mandalore next to the bench, Obi-Wan and Satine both sitting side by side on the bench with Anakin standing by and Ahsoka lying on the grass next to the stone bench, one arm slung tiredly over her crystal orbs.

"So…" the togrutan padawan drawled, "do we now pursue Vizsla?"

"Yes, padawan," Obi-Wan nodded slowly, leaning forwards and planting his elbows on his knees and propping his head on his balled fists. Satine placed a hand on his back in silent comfort. They all knew that Obi-Wan was silently punishing himself for his dark actions in the past few days, and no matter how much they each tried to console him that he was in a difficult situation and that he was only human, he continued to punish himself and chastise about how he could have been a much better Jedi.

"Ahsoka and I will gather Rex and my men and take the rebels with us to track him down and crush the Death Watch organisation," Anakin said after the contemplative silence had settled between them. "Master, stay here and rest."

"Oh, so now _you _are the one giving me orders?" Obi-Wan chuckled, amusement dancing in his stormy eyes.

Anakin nodded, eyes and face in stoic seriousness but voice tinged with amusement. "I would hope that you would listen to me, " he chuckled, "but we know that is not going to happen."

Obi-Wan smiled in genuine gratitude. _'For once, Anakin I will stay safe so you don't have to_ rescue_ me.'_

Then all the amusement was quickly swiped away from Anakin as he turned completely serious. "But you need to come to terms with everything that has happened and regain your energy."

"I have come forward with what has happened," Obi-Wan retorted bluntly.

"No you haven't," the Jedi Knight shook his head. "If you had you would not continue punishing yourself in this way. Master, whatever you did is over. Your actions were caused by a chain of events, like all of ours are. You are only a man, not a superhero. And you have made so much better decisions than anyone I know, especially me. These few undesirable decisions you made over the past few weeks do _not _define who you are."

Obi-Wan's smile grew once more by an inch. "Thank you, Anakin."

The younger Jedi nodded curtly, a gentle smile gracing his lips.

"What about the drills?" Satine questioned, leaning to the side away from Obi-Wan to catch sight of Anakin's piercing gaze.

"They were destroyed," he answered, nodding again.

"Blew up every last one of them," Ahsoka said cheerily, beaming as the sun drifted from behind a cloud and shone over her and the remaining three in its golden light.

"And the clones are recovering well I hear," Obi-Wan commented, relief showing present signs in his body language as his shoulders slackened slightly and he heaved a long, slow sigh out of his mouth. "At least we can all have a little bit of solitude before we all face what must be done by each of us."

Anakin smiled once more, relieved Obi-Wan was happy, even if for one small moment. He knew Obi-Wan would again be happy someday, whether it was sooner or later. He knew that eventually his former master would come to terms with everything, his captivity and his actions over the weeks. Only time would tell how much Obi-Wan would recover from all of this and what effects it could have on the resembling man before him.

The Jedi Knight swore that no matter what, whether it was in his presence or through their brotherly bond and through these times, he would be there to help his Master every step of the way.

* * *

><p><strong>And there we go! There's the aftermath of Love and War! I hope it wasn't bad or seen as a pointless filler. That thought has plagued me throughout the entire time I was typing this out. So, the first chapter to "To The Brink" shall be up in a few weeks, give about two or three weeks. Ideas are swimming in my head. I just have to choose the one I favour most. ;) Hope you enjoyed this, and as I said before, I hope you continue this journey with me and our favourite Jedi. I want to thank you for being with me throughout this fic, especially those of you who have been with me and this story every step of the way. You know who you are ;) You are all wonderfully magnificent. :D<strong>


	27. To The Brink Recovery: Nightmares

**All right, folks. I haven't really counted how long its been since I finished Love and War. But here is the first chapter to its sequel. To the brink. The intro is fairly short and it will have a slow build up throughout the story but that's where the Pursuit chapters kick in with the action. So, here is the first chapter. Enjoy!**

**Recovery: Chapter 1**

* * *

><p>A thin sheen of cold sweat settled over the Jedi Master's body as he shot up in bed and huddled himself in his arms, hands clutching at each bicep as shivers convulsed through his firm body and spiralled down his spine.<p>

Trembling hands sliced through thin air and ghosted over his face as his forehead pressed into his palms and his breathing shuttered in deep, long puffs.

The nightmares still remained – tormenting his very soul, staining it with the darkness that almost nearly consumed him completely. All because of one man who had come so close to destroying the Negotiator.

He could feel it there with him all the time – the darkness. It was always in step with his very shadow, tormenting him like an omen. Lifting his head up and gazing with haunted eyes through the cracks his fingers made when they opened, the Jedi's body was tense as each shadow reminded him like a silhouette of the darkness, waiting to spring out of him once again and take him.

The man knew that everyone had darkness within them, and he knew, first hand, on several occasions that he was no exception. His stubbornness, however, would try anything to keep it at bay from now on. He had come so close, once again, to slipping into its clutches and being captive there forever.

Releasing all the tension and weight from his position, he fell back onto the soft and mildly damp mattress beneath him and dragged the covers up so close to his chin, as if the turquois shimmersilk would offer him some form of safekeeping.

Bearing impatience to the dawn, he slowly closed his now darkened blue eyes, ready to take on the rest of the night.

No one heard the soft, pain-filled moans of his nightmares from his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so I'm sorry for its length, but, for some reason, my first chapters seem quite short for stuff like this. Not all chapters will be so short. I hope this was okay. I was trying to create an omnious, dark feeling - trying to make Obi-Wan feel watched by a shadow of what he has recently done. So I hope I didn't disappoint you. My fingers are crossed that this little piece for the start of To The Brink satisfies you. :)<strong>


	28. To The Brink Recovery: Arms of solace

**Okay, guys, I'm sorry that this ones a little late but I was having trouble trying to write this in a satisfying manner. I've recently started my A levels in sixth form with Sociology, Humanities, English Language and Philosophy (which takes up a lot of my time throughout some days) and with that my minds been rather more focused on my work than this, so as a result of my studies, my updates will most likely take a larger amount of time than usual... which has always been rather slow anyway, so I am sorry if that causes any inconvenience. I hope that you guys will all stick with me though.**

**Now I'm not fully satisfied with this chapter as I feel that it has a childish style to it, but by UK time its rather late and I'm tired and, as I mentioned before, my mind has really been much more focused on sixth form. I still hope that its all right for you folks though. Okay, enjoy! :D**

**To The Brink. Recovery: Even Jedi Cry.**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi staggered down the dimly lit hallway in a drunken manner, right hand softly grazing the smooth baby blue walls as if caressing a scar over irritated skin.<p>

His normally bright azure eyes had lost their familiar twinkle of wry amusement and sarcasm and were now instead replaced with a glassy and haunted gaze. Bloodshot whites were visible as were the bright pink rims surrounding the normally twinkling azure, and dry tear tracks marked his tanned cheeks.

The troubled Jedi Master was finding it abundantly difficult to fall asleep. Each time his eyes closed, his mind would torment him, projecting the images of the past few days before him as if his mind, out of some cruel trick, had burned the images onto the inside of his eyelids.

He didn't know where he was going. All he knew was that he needed to see someone. Someone who would be able to help him cope and be there every step of the way beside him in the mist.

Someone who had been there for him all those years ago when he had lost someone dear to him.

* * *

><p>It had been two days since Satine Kryze had been restored to the Mandalorian throne as duchess. Two days since Vizsla has escaped after severely wounding two clones.<p>

The beautiful blonde had been beside Obi-Wan for the entire day after the battle and her recovery. Yes, she had been healed by Obi-Wan, but it had left some damage to him from the use of even his own health to heal her from her should be fatal wound. As a result, they along with the clones who had been injured in battle were laid to recovery in the med wing, Obi-Wan and Satine bonded together, life forces mingling and dancing in tandem as they worked to repair each other equally. Obi-Wan's partial life force that he had given to Satine transferred back to him after Satine had had her rest.

After that she had remained with him as he lay in bed that night, tossing and turning, gruelling screams tearing from his throat as the white, crisp sheets tangled around his legs and were crushed tightly in his hands in their death like grip, knuckles turning bone white from the grip.

She had been hoping that Obi-Wan would be okay this night.

Cleary she had been wrong when a light rapping came from the heavy double doors and she had opened them to reveal a half asleep, crying Obi-Wan leaning against the wall and gazing at her earnestly with bloodshot azure eyes.

He didn't need to tell her his thoughts. She read the silent plea in his eyes.

Stepping aside and gently wrapping her dainty fingers around his lower arm, she pulled him steadily indoors, peeking her head outside before stepping back and silently closing the door behind her.

After carefully helping him towards the bed and gently sitting him down on it she retreated towards the small kitchen inside her suite and produced him a glass of fresh water. The Jedi Master took the offering within shaking hands and brought the glass to his lips, relishing the feeling of the cool liquid slipping down his raw and tight throat.

He jolted as if electrocuted when he felt a hand softly placed on his lower back, the glass nearly jutting out of his hands as he did so. Turning his auburn head to the woman beside him he gazed at her tenderly opening his mouth to speak but failing to convene any words to her.

Rosy lips upturned as Satine gently took his warm and larger hand in her own, "I'm right here, Obi," she whispered gently. "I'm not going anywhere."

Tear droplets crawled their way out from the corners of his eyes and trailed slowly down his now blossom pink cheeks. "The images," he croaked, throat loosening ever so slightly to allow him the few words he needed to say. "they keep returning. I can't close my eyes at night. They're haunting me."

"You need to let them go."

"I can't!" he all but yelled in a strangled sob, burying his face in his palms, fingers curling and grasping loose and damp wayward strands of thick ginger hair. "My head is pounding from the voices reverberating inside my skull. My skin is constantly covered in an ice cold sweat from the very thought and visions about the actions I committed. I fear the dreams that plague me of what might have been. What I could have done to you in the process."

"You didn't go down that road. You didn't kill Vizsla."

"No, but I wanted to," the auburn Jedi answered, bitterness laced his words. He sighed. "Jedi aren't supposed to fear. But I fear many things. I feared what might have happened. I fear what still could. And I feared hurting those I am most close to or losing them. And I know that my master will be admonishing me in some way right now that I should focus on the here and now, but I can't help it."

Satine reached and touched his cheek tenderly, bringing his head away from staring at the ground up to face her own cerulean gaze. "Those who you care for are still here for you. Anakin and Ahsoka have left to track Vizsla, and he has left his bond open to you to speak with you should you need him. Even though he isn't with you in person at this very moment, he is with you spiritually. I'm here for you."

"Satine, I'm afraid if those dreams of what could have happened may still occur. It isn't over." He shook his head solemnly. "I'm still afraid of what I could do to you."

There was a pause in the air, the reality of the situation tingling between them. "I'm not," the blonde broke the silence, "okay?" She kissed his lips tenderly, breathing the same words against his lips again before pressing hers gently to his once more, feeling the tension leave Obi-Wan's rigged form slowly as he gently deepened the kiss, pressing his lips back harder and gently prodding for her to accept the invite. Satine responded instantly, parting her lips against his and feeling his tongue run along hers, poking and stroking cautiously, arms wrapping around her smaller frame under her arms, hands interlocking at her lower back as hers slid gently up his neck and feeling her fingers weave into his hair. He sighed in contentment as he felt the tips of her fingers gently stroke his scalp calming him with soft tingles of pleasure and serenity.

After a few more short moments of their passionate embrace they slowly tore their lips away from each other, however, they left their arms locked around each other, holding each other as close as possible, Satine's body against his. The feeling of how her body fitted perfectly against his stirred thoughts within him, warring with his desire to know her on all levels.

With a deep sigh and closing his eyes he pushed those forbidden thoughts away; this was far enough forbidden. He had already verged on an obsession with protecting her as he noticed Anakin seemed to have with Senator Amidala. Obi-Wan knew his own attachment to Satine was dangerous enough and he did not want it going into any deeper waters.

He would leave whatever the Force had for him to decide what to do.

"Stay with me," he breathed, nuzzling his face into the crook of her neck, brushing his beard against her porcelain skin, whiskers scratching tenderly between her shoulder and neck as he inhaled deeply his senses becoming as clouded and intoxicated as his mind was from her natural scent of vanilla. "Please. I don't want to be alone."

_'You're always welcome here with me, Obi,' _Satine pleaded he had caught her silent reply. "I will always be there for you. I'll never leave you." Her arms tightened around him, and in quick response, Obi-Wan, the man she loved with all of her heart, buried his face deeper between her shoulder and neck before he pressed his lips just below her ear and another one lower down her neck before pressing his nose and forehead there, slowly moving his head up and down, the edge of his nose brushing along her sensitive skin tenderly, sending chills of slight pleasure and excitement throughout her entire body.

"Let's get you to sleep,"' Satine stood up with him after untangling herself from his warm embrace and pulled the covers back before helping him get in the king size bed, her following suit on the other side.

The moment she was in the warmth of the bed once more Obi-Wan instantly turned and curled into her, one arm around her waist, pulling her securely to him as he laid his head on the plush turquois pillow with his nose buried inside her cascading golden locks.

Satine suppressed a sigh from escaping her lips. It felt like a stab to her heart to feel and see Obi-Wan's guilt and vulnerability displayed so visibly to everyone around him. Each time she looked into those haunted eyes, saw his gaunt and pain-filled face and heard his cracked and low voice it cracked her heart, bringing it closer to shattering completely.

Satine, however, knew understood what her heart wanted her to do, and what Qui-Gon would want her to do should he not get through to his stubborn former padawan. Their love for each other would be enough strength for Obi-Wan to make it through this. He just needed to find it once more – his love for her and everything and one else he held dear to his mending heart.

_Love can ignite the stars._

Each of them – Satine, Anakin and Ahsoka would help him get through this.

They had to.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, mushy right? I wanted to be nice to Obi though and give him and Satine some nice moments. There will be a few of those moments between these two that MAY get more intense. Maybe... The Force shall tell him what it wants to help him recover.<strong>

**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed and, as always, I would love to hear any feedback from you. Enjoy life, people. :)**


	29. To The Brink Pursuit: The Hunt Begins

**My goodness, it has been AGES since I posted let alone even considered finishing and editing this chapter! There's no action in this chapter, but there is certainly a certain someones thoughts about what this pursuit may really be... *smiles evilly* Anyway, this is the first chapter of Pursuit and therefore it is the first chapter in the sequel focusing on Anakin and Ahsoka's part of the story. I hope you enjoy and forgive me over my small hiatus.**

**To The Brink Pursuit: Tracking.**

* * *

><p><em>'Master… I won't disappoint you.' <em>Anakin shook his head, ignoring the sandy blonde strands of hair brushing over his face in the harsh wind high up on the rocky porch where the master had decided to camp for the night and let his ever eager padawan, who had protested, rest.

Ahsoka was, in some forms, very similar to him; ever eager to bound into action, reckless – though with just a bit more thought and rationality about her actions than himself – and relatively impatient in tense situations. Master Luminara Unduli informed him over the Togruta's loss of self-control when she leapt in front of Nute Gunray in interrogation and held her emerald blade dangerously close to the Neimodians throat. The Chosen One had then proceeded to tutor Ahsoka in controlling her impatience to which she made a small, but non insulting, quip about his own patience to which he laughed off before setting her into meditation, another activity they both happened to dislike.

This tugged at the corners of the grim Jedi Knight's lips as he turned to look over his shoulder and find Ahsoka levitating a small rock off of the ground and in front of her entranced face, cerulean eyes never leaving the rock, instead of sleeping.

"Why aren't you resting, Snips?" Anakin asked as he stepped over to where she was sitting cross-legged.

"I'm not tired." The padawan replied trying to stifle a yawn.

Anakin snorted. "Snips, I'm not going to believe that for one moment. You'll need your strength for tomorrow when we continue our search for Vizsla."

"But, master…"

"_Ahsoka." _The padawan was wise not to challenge the authority in her master's tone of voice. The man was stubborn; when he felt you needed to do something necessary he would not fall back on his decision until whoever protested relented. And if that didn't work then he was keen to accomplish things anyway, hence his growing popularity with the council, particularly Mace Windu who always settled the Jedi with a piercing gaze.

Ahsoka huffed as she broke her manipulation of the Force and let the rock fall, ignoring the _thunk _it made when it collided with the equally rocky surface they would be sleeping on. She laid in a fetal position and pulled the thermal blanket up to her chin, wrapping the Force around her in a cocoon of extra heat against the biting wind as she cushioned her head upon her hands. She couldn't help thinking before her shields went down that for Anakin this was a personal vendetta more than justice.

Anakin watched as she slowly allowed her eyes to droop closed and waited until her breathing slowed to deep inhales.

After a quick recon of the surrounding foliage he decided that it was safe to finally lower his guard as he suffocated the flames of the camp fire in between them out with a subtle nudge of the Force before allowing darkness to settle around him.

* * *

><p>The sun rose high in the following hours, rousing Anakin from his slumber with its radiant warmth. He smiled as he groggily blinked the remaining sleep from himself and slowly rose to his feet and stretching the kinks out of his back and arms as he rolled his neck in full circles giving him a sense of comfort from the liberation of his body from stiffness.<p>

Anakin tried not to associate the sun shining down upon his face with Tatooine as he squinted his sapphire eyes at the burning star. This sun was different to him; warm and brining a sense of joy rather than blistering heat that made people pour with perspiration and suffering from dehydration. He remembered as a boy the first time he felt the rays of the sun shining down on him from a different point in the galaxy. That was when he arrived on Coruscant for the first time as a nine-year-old boy. It was very much like this one, and looking away finally to gaze at the trees painted in gold at the tips, he allowed another small smile to grow.

Just then another rustling disturbed him as he sensed Ahsoka's tired presence ripple through their bond as the foggy mist of sleep was wiped from her mind.

"Morning, 'Soka."

"Morning, master…" The young padawan mumbled, stretching her arms haphazardly before rising to her feet herself and treading lightly to stand beside her master. "Hungry."

Yet again, in the few short hours they had camped here, Anakin snorted again in another bout of amusement. "You and me both, Snips," he chuckled, laying a hand on her shoulder before walking over the burnt chars of firewood and disposing of them, replacing the spot it previously commandeered with a fresh mount and setting fire to that before finally grabbing the pot, pan, cutlery and food for them both.

After cooking the meal they consumed small Nerf steak tendons with vegetables, deciding to save the nutrient bars for their journey later that day.

"All right, let's head out of here before anyone who we don't want trailing us stumbles upon us here." Repeating the exercise of clean up once more they made sure that they had whatever they needed packed before continuing their search.

As she followed her master through the terrain, pushing through foliage, sliding under and jumping over debris as well as clambering in trees with the perfect speed and dexterity of a Jedi, Ahsoka couldn't stop the hook in the front of her mind yanking her conscience towards the possibility that this was to Anakin not a search but a hunt.

* * *

><p><strong>VOILA! (probs spelt that wrong but I'm not french! Even if I got a C in GCSE...) There we have it! The first chapter of the sequel featuring Anakin and Ahsoka talking, eating and sleeping! And wasn't it fun to watch them as if it was an episode of I'm a Celebrity... Get Me Out Of Here! Jedi style! :D Anyway, hope this was okay and that you enjoyed. I wasn't going to leave you hanging forever! I will have another update for you all by Christmas when the school holidays start. Okay, it starts on the 21st but I CAN DO IT! ;D<strong>


	30. To The Brink Recovery Arms Gentle & Kind

**Well, one review. Won't lie, I am disappointed, but it is the Christmas Holidays and we are all busy. As promised this is the next chapter. My Christmas present to you. To get into the holiday spirit this is a Christmas themed chapter. Sorry for the mush that comes up. Action next time for the dynamic duo Anakin and Ahsoka. I hope you enjoy! :D**

**To The Brink Recovery: Arms so gentle and kind.**

* * *

><p>The grey chalk of fog dissipated from her mind as she groggily awoke in an empty bed. With a heavy sigh the woman stretched her arm out slowly, brow furrowing in distaste as the kinks in her arm rippled through her body, as her hand came softly down onto the cold mattress. Withdrawing instantly at the cold touch she rolled onto her back and stared pensively at the ocean ceiling.<p>

Obi-Wan. Poor, troubled Obi-Wan must not have managed to sleep long. Maybe a few mere hours. Sleep was precious for the tortured soul of the Jedi Master who lay with her last night, and she was certain that he had woken with a strangled sob during the dark hours of the night – one she will not have detected – and with a heavy heart had risen from the warmth and solace of the bed and her arms to wander like a lost spirit through the hall ways of this building.

Satine dragged herself from the inviting warmth of her bed and dressed into her brown leather boots, grey leggings, cream-coloured shirt and burgundy waist coat after showering, choosing to leave her hair slightly damp and let it fold its self into beautiful ringlets that cascaded down to her back midway before quietly padding out of her bedroom in her search for the man she comforted through the long hours of the night.

Surprisingly it didn't take long for the young duchess to locate him. Her cerulean eyes locked onto him once she found him. There he was – her knight in shining armour – leaning his left shoulder against the wall of the gardens, arms folded over his perfectly chiselled torso, and left leg crossed in front of the right, the trip of his boot resting against the grass.

He surely must have sensed her concern when she began searching for him and must have felt her glowing presence now try to touch his own, yet he didn't respond at all. He just remained standing, his storm grey eyes gazing off into the distance. A small robin flew near him and landed on his shoulder, tiny fork feet padding up and down along as it rotated its small body around and tilted its tiny head sharply, black beady eyes studying what it had landed on.

Yet it was gone almost as quickly as it came for it squawked and hurriedly took flight away from Obi-Wan as he bristled with agitation, shooing it with a quick yet gentle Force push.

He remained completely oblivious to her presence as she slowly approached and stood by him. Her shoulder, only just beneath the height of his own, was in close proximity to his, and she could hear his breathing. In… and out. In… and out. Again and again.

"Couldn't sleep." He started shortly in the quietest voice she had ever heard him speak in.

She didn't see a need to reply and instead settled him a stare with her glowing eyes, inviting him to continue.

"The gardens have always offered solace to me when I am troubled." He dragged in a deep breath, held it, and then blew it out slowly. "Being in tune with all things living here normally offers me comfort, yet this time it seems to only add to my turmoil."

With an understanding nod, she gently enveloped his hand in hers. "Come with me." She offered softly and he trembled at the soft tone of her voice, the comfort he felt from her caressing his tortured and beaten soul, trying to heal the wounds that he had inflicted on himself in a bout of impatience, fear and rage. "There's something I want to show you."

Allowing her to lead him through the exotic garden of rose bushes that held blue petals and so on; he let the lids slide shut over his weary eyes, one hand absently rising to brush at them. Lack of sleep had left him feeling like one of the living dead. Purple lines had formed under his red-rimmed eyes.

He felt her body heat close in on his signalling him that she had stopped and they had arrived at their destination.

Her voice was like a kiss from the wind next to his ear. "Open your eyes."

He did as commanded and the sight before him held him still – made him swear that he felt his heart stop for a fraction of a second altogether. He was in a small cave, the mouth at the far end allowing golden tendrils of sunlight to bleed in; green tendril vines running along a quarter of the walls surface he stood by with Satine. His ears pricked detecting the roaring water that rushed down to meet the small pool behind him, the liquid casting a silver glow and chasing black silhouettes of the sloshing water across the wall. The sight made him smile, made tears prick the back of his eyes, and he felt his heart choke his throat.

"Well, I guess it's more a matter of 'someplace' rather than 'something'," Satine smirked, right hand planted on her hip.

"It's… it's beautiful," he gasped turning to gaze at her tenderly.

Force, sweet Satine: determined and stubborn – like your average politician – but also gentle and compassionate. On one hand he found it comical how he fell so irrevocably in love with a politician when he despised them, yet on the other hand it was her sweet compassion that had drawn him to her like a moth to a flame. Now she was smiling warmly at her, her smile making her look more radiant than he had ever seen and he found her, at this moment, an angel. The most beautiful thing he had ever seen in his life.

A small rustling above their heads caught their attention as they both peered up towards the cave ceiling to see that the vines had stretched across the rocky surface and had stopped directly above them. Obi-Wan's eyes widened as the plant then grew down towards them, reaching out. It twisted around and over its self, sprouting small white buds sporadically on it. Swallowing a lump that had suddenly lodged in his throat he slowly looked down to Satine who gazed up at him in astonishment.

"They're reacting to you!"

Smiling ruefully, he replied, "It appears so. I feel the Force much more here than I did outside of this cave."

They both looked up at the plant above them, and both recognised it: mistletoe.

Drawing his attention to her he heard Satine whisper, "After everything that has happened recently I forgot it was nearly Christmas."

"Me too."

Satine stepped closer to him, their bodies now touching. Obi-Wan felt her warmth through their clothes and it made him tremble inside. Raising a trembling hand he cupped her left cheek tenderly and felt her respond by placing her own hand gently on top of his as she leaned into it. Just as slowly he raised his other hand and slipped it into her golden locks as his lips grazed hers tenderly. Their lips hovered inches apart and Satine looked at him to ask if it was ok. He nodded and she dove in first, letting her eyes slide shut as she pressed her full, soft lips against his fully. He gasped at the jolt of electricity that ran through him once again every time he was in close contact with her, and she smiled against his lips as she felt him tremble against her. He let out a small chuckle as he felt her need to be close to him increase in intensity, for her free hand soon wrapped around the back of his neck, her fingers playing with the tips of his hair. Soon the kiss deepened as he slipped his hand out of her hair before tracing her back as he pulled her impossibly close to himself, his hand stopping at the small of her back.

He felt the Force's approval of their actions, yet he remained wary of taking further action, unlike Satine who seemed happy to comply. With difficulty and regret that instantly ran cold through his veins, he pulled away, hating the feeling of desire that chastised him from tearing away from her grasp and demanded that he kiss her again. He was shocked to realise how much force he put into the kiss as it intensified as he stared at Satine's bruised lips and flushed cheeks. Swallowing heavily he said shakily: "I'm not ready to take such a bold leap forwards, Satine."

He sensed her disappointment but was relieved for her understanding as she offered him a tiny smile and nodded.

"Thank you for this, Satine." His eyes swam with pure love and gratitude.

She nodded once more before leaning slowly up and kissing him lightly on the lips again. He wished she had held it longer as she pulled away. He forced the image of himself pulling her back to him and ghosting his lips along her slender neck out of his head. He forced to control his body as his breathing increased ever so slightly and his stomach quivered in small spasmodic movements.

"Merry Christmas, Obi," she whispered before turning on her heel and walking slowly back towards the mouth of the cave, somewhat wishing that he would follow her.

With a pang in his heart he watched her leave. He felt the disappointment in the Force about him pulling away ripple around him. If he was going to get past this he had to realise that she was not fragile. He didn't approve of how this had to be done but if it was the Force's will and he loved her enough then he would follow the Force, his heart and Qui-Gon.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope it was an acceptable or better present! Merry Christmas everyone, and have a healthy and happy 2013! :D<strong>


	31. To The Brink Pursuit Deadly Encounter

**Hi, people! I'm back! I hope you all had a good New Year (that's so late of me to say that, I know) but yeah, I had my first college exam recently and man was I freaking out so that hindered me from this, as is life atm with coursework, essays and much, much more. But enough about me and my excuses! Seriously, people... do you have a thrill for action, suspense and extreme awesomeness? I hope you do cos in this chapter there is a ton of action! You know which two Jedi get themselves into this kind of stuff all of the time. No, not Anakin and Obi-Wan! Not this time. But A&S do! Hope you enjoy! :D Oh, and I believe my review rate per chapter has been going down. I guess this is disappointment for my lack of fast updates. I do hope this makes it up to you all in some form. :)**

**Chapter 31. Deadly confrontation.**

* * *

><p>Anakin's black gloved hand clenched irrevocably tightly as his frustration <em>literally bubbled <em> to flood over whatever Jedi stoic calmness he had tried to preserve. _'One. Month,' _the Jedi growled mentally, sapphire eyes narrowing slowly to slits. _'One month this sleemo has evaded us. Where are you Vizsla?' _

Perched on a thick branch high up in the woodland trees Anakin gazed out across the green-capped landscape towards the rocky grey mountains that appeared so out of contrast to the beauty of the lush area the two Jedi were currently scoping through.

"Master, are you coming?" his apprentice called out to him, distracting him from his reverie. The older Jedi turned his head to stare down at his waiting apprentice. Her eyes were wide and bright, dancing with curiosity and a need to keep moving.

Without a verbal answer, Anakin dropped down from the high vantage point and landed in a small crouch beside his eager apprentice. "C'mon, Ahsoka. We're heading towards the mountains in that direction." He pointed his flesh hand out towards the distance.

Ahsoka looked confused. "Are you sure there are mountains out here? We've trekked through this forest for three weeks, going in circles. I don't think there are any mountains nearby."

"Don't you trust my instincts?" Anakin asked wryly.

The padawan blushed scarlet and hid her face sheepishly in embarrassment and a non-verbal response of "Yes."

The two journey further through the brush until they came out in a clearing a few hours afterwards.

"So you were right about the mountains then…" Ahsoka deadpanned as she cast her cerulean gaze along the misty peaked mountains.

"I'm never wrong, Snips."

Ahsoka flashed Anakin a knowing look. "Right…."

The older Jedi folded his arms over his lean torso and looked amusedly at the Togruta. "You have got to be kidding."

They scaled down the sheer dip in the ground towards the mountains where a clearing was and walked carefully along it.

"Something doesn't feel right," Ahsoka murmured.

"I know," Anakin replied in a low voice, eyes narrowing and brow furrowing. His senses were on high alter and blearing like alarms inside his head. "It's Dooku."

"Perceptive you have grown, Skywalker," the deep voice echoed across the plain. The two Jedi whirled on their feet to face Dooku who stood in his elegant manner behind them, a satisfied smirk crossing his aged face.

Immediately the two Jedi ignited their blades and held them in a defensive stance. Blue and emerald green shone brilliantly against the hazy dark that was surrounding them.

"What are you doing here?" Anakin growled furiously.

Dooku's smirk grew larger. He snorted. "My boy, I would have thought that you would have realised sooner that the Sith have become powerful allies with the Death Watch. The Jedi do not let you use your full potential. If they had, you surely would have sensed it."

Anakin hesitated, his face relaxing for one moment in questioning and doubt before he swiftly replaced it with a filthy look towards the Sith Lord. "Your foul stench has been the cause of the Jedi's lack of insight!" he growled in denial.

"Should've known big old time here would need a time out from all the action. Get his little slaves to do all the work for him," snorted Ahsoka.

Dooku glowered at her.

"Getting too old for all of this action clearly."

"You will pay for that, impudent brat!" Dooku seethed as he sent a powerful Force push to the padawan who crossed her saber and shoto in front of her and supressed the powerful attack.

"Grown more powerful you have, young one."

Anakin smirked triumphantly. "Both of our powers have doubled since the last time we met, Count."

"Good, twice the pride, double the fall!"

In a quick flash Dooku was upon them both, crimson blade touching Anakin's blue and parrying Ahsoka's shoto before hopping over the sweep to the legs her shoto took.

The Sith Lord flipped backwards, boot connecting solidly with Ahsoka's chin and knocking her down as Dooku landed a fair distance away from them and regained his balance just in time to see the flash of a blue blade fly towards his face. His arm rose in time to meet the Jedi's deadly strike as the sabers clashed and locked.

Anakin gritted his teeth as he pushed down harder on the Sith Lord's blade. The master of Makashi wouldn't relent however, and continued to hold off the two sabers that were approaching his face. In a bout of frustration, Anakin lashed out with his mechanical hand and wrapped his fingers tightly around the Count's neck and squeezed.

Dooku gasped as he felt his airway cut off by the crushing blow Anakin was inflicting. He looked into the Jedi's eyes and saw an unbelievable anger in them. He felt the hate swell off of the boy in enormous waves as the boy continued to squeeze.

The former Jedi burrowed his black boot into the Jedi's stomach, knocking the air out of his lungs and loosening the vicious grip he held his throat in before launching him over himself and flipping the Jedi onto his back.

Dooku approached the stunned Jedi and with an outstretched hand pinned him down to the dirt floor with the Force.

Anakin was utterly helpless as he felt all of his limbs be clamped down onto the ground as if a massive weight had been planted on his arms and legs. His eyes sparkled with alarm as he knew what would come next, however, he dampened the expression in his eyes when he saw Dooku's smug face hover over his.

"This is where it ends, Skywalker," the older man said with no remorse as he held his blade high above his head.

A memory flashed across Skywalker's mind as he was taken back to the day this man stole his arm from him. Obi-Wan had been in exactly the same position as he was now, only with slashes on his left arm and thigh. He remembered how that if he hadn't recovered in time to intercept the former Jedi's blade, his brother would not be alive now and with him during this dark time.

Anakin stared at the crimson hue that burnt across the Sith's smug face as he drove his blade down upon Anakin.

Time slowed for the young Jedi as he took in his final thoughts.

_'I'm sorry, master. I failed you.'_

_'Padme, my angel. I love you.'_

_'I'll see you again, mom.'_

He slowed his breathing down and waited for the comforting embrace the Force would bring.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Only he did not feel such things. All he acknowledged was the grunt of surprise from Dooku and a loud thud accompanied by a softer landing of feet and the resounding rapid steps dissipating in the distance.

The weight had been removed from his limbs and Anakin opened his eyes and sat up to see Ahsoka duelling the Sith Lord, a burning determination in her eyes as the two wildly continued their deadly dance.

Ahsoka swung her blade over her head and stabbed viciously with her shoto as she spied an opening in Dooku's defence. The man had no choice but to block the saber and side step the shoto, though it still hit its mark around his abdomen for he hissed in pain as the scorching blade grazed along the tender skin, lacerating him slightly.

The wounded man jumped back and staggered slightly, surprised at the padawans skill. He had clearly underestimated her. It was not common for a mere padawan to expose and score through his weak spots.

Eyes blazing, Dooku hastily called in a small army of super battle and commando droids before diving into the shrubbery and fleeing in his speeder.

"Saving your life again, master!" Ahsoka yelled over the blaster fire as her blades whirled in a beautiful motion of skill.

"Great, Snips, don't get cocky!" Anakin quipped as he stood up and leapt behind the commando droids and sliced three of them in half with a simple spin and slash.

Ahsoka leapt on top one of the battle droids before impaling its central system with her shoto, and then continued to leap atop each of them as she threw her saber at two who were about to fire on her, effectively slicing through their weapon arms and Force pushing them before finally lifting the other one with the Force and hurling it towards a tree, smashing its inside circuits and chips to pieces as it smacked the solid oak bark.

Anakin pushed one of the commandos with the Force but to no avail as it stood erect once more. "They're magnetised! Again!"

Ahsoka impaled one in the back and sliced another's head off whilst Anakin blocked his blade against the commandos counter attack with its vibro-blade before cutting its legs off so it was a stump on the ground, pivoting on his feet and twisting his light saber into a Shien grip and impaling it through the chest.

The two Jedi extinguished their weapons and stood in the smocking debris of battle they had just endured, thoroughly exhausted.

"We continue tomorrow," Anakin announced suddenly, a growl forming in his throat. "We camp just a few miles away from this scene and then find Vizsla tomorrow."

Looking confused Ahsoka questioned, "Would it not be better to continue now, master? What if Vizsla puts even further distance between us?"

"With our encounter just now with Dooku and some of his friends," Anakin commented as he staggered exhaustively ahead and glanced over his shoulder to the equally exhausted Togruta. "he's likely still nearby. He'll think Dooku would have taken care of us."

"Are you sure?" Ahsoka gazed up at her master worriedly as she jogged and quickly fell into step beside him.

Anakin nodded, sure of his assumption. "He's a proud, arrogant Mandalorian warrior. He'll believe we're finished. His overconfidence is his weakness and will be his downfall."

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaa! Epic lightsbaer action! :D Hope you enjoyed and please leave a comment saying what you liked! :D<strong>


	32. To The Brink Recovery: Discussions

**Hello all. So, err, yeah I don't know if you all know by now, but yesterday and today have been extremely sad days to me. Why? The Clone Wars season 5 poster 'Who will fall?' SPOILERS IN CASE YOU DON'T KNOW Satine died! Yup! I'm in a fragile state of grief for Obi-Wan and his love Satine and in a state of hatred for Maul who murdered someone else Obi-Wan loved before his eyes whilst he could do nothing! :'( I am living in denial and that she is still alive with Obi-Wan also declaring how much he loves her and beating the crap out of Maul as my hopes were crushed in 'The Lawless'! I HATE MAUL! And I'm pissed at Dave Filoni cos now this is canon! Sooooooooooo didn't want it to be! I WANTED SATINE TO LIVE! :'(**

**Anyway, here is the next update! Enjoy! :D**

**To The Brink Recovery: Discussion.**

* * *

><p>Obi-Wan Kenobi was standing alone in the comms room. The Jedi looked less haggard than the previous evening before Satine had taken him to the tranquil cave where he regained his composure and found some peace. However, he remained weary, his eyes staring hard at the comms centre, storm gaze boring into the controls.<p>

Anakin and Ahsoka had not contacted him since they left about their progress and it was worrying him. As if he didn't have enough to worry about already with nearly killing everyone he cared about, succeeding at one point, only to bring her back to him. He forbid himself to think of it, but his mind refused, drove on to torture his already fragile and beaten soul. He knew that as a Jedi he should just let go. But he couldn't. He couldn't lose someone he loved; someone he needed, so he brought her back to him. He knew that he needed her as much as he needed the ability to breathe.

The air to him without her there felt wrong. Cold, bitter and stale, as if nothing around him was alive.

It came down to simple logic; he needed her in his life.

And he couldn't imagine his life without her living in it somehow.

He shook his head and squeezed his eyes shut, pinching the bridge of his nose and sighing. These were thoughts that he didn't expect to consider again. These were thoughts he had only considered three times in his life, and each one led him to the same conclusion.

He was a Jedi. Thick and thin to the very end.

The Jedi Master understood that this is perhaps how Anakin felt at Republica 500, the night they were assigned to be Padme Amidala's Jedi protectors. Anakin had been paranoid about something happening to her, that much was obvious. Boasting about how he sensed everything that was going on in her room proved his worry and cracked the guarded walls around him that revealed he felt something more than mutual respect or friendship for the older woman.

Pushing himself off the wall he had been leaning against he was at the consoles side in two long strides, punching Anakin's comm channel into the controls. He anxiously waited for the younger Jedi to answer, hoping he was okay, although he already knew full well that Anakin was since he left his bond open to him so he at least had a fair idea on his former padawans wellbeing.

Finally, after the seconds ticked agonisingly slowly past him, Anakin's form appeared through a small hologram. He looked haggard and grim-faced as his eyes searched Obi-Wan's face. "Obi-Wan, are you all right?"

Nodding he replied, "Yes, Anakin, I'm fine thank you. I just contacted you to see how you were doing."

Anakin sighed, the exhaustion of his hunt showing prominently. "Not well. We haven't found Vizsla yet but I feel we are close. Ahsoka and I just survived an encounter with Dooku."

Obi-Wan's eyes widened in surprise. "Dooku? What was he doing there?"

"He told me and Ahsoka that the Death Watch have aligned themselves with the Sith. I'd be careful, Master," Anakin warned sincerely. "With Dooku out there he may strike in Sundari and attempt to capture or eliminate the Duchess."

The older Jedi's heart constricted. _'Not if I can help it.' _His eyes flashed with brief anger before vanishing just as fast as it appeared. He didn't know if Anakin picked up on it, but he always knew that what Anakin had displayed in recklessness he made up for in perceptiveness. "I'll be on guard, and I'll get patrols set up as a precaution."

Anakin nodded. "Thank you, Master. We need to rest now. I feel through the Force that we are close to locating Vizsla. I promise you, Master, we'll find him and bring him to justice. Once and for all."

_'You're definition of justice differs from mine depending on the situation, the criminal and his crimes, Anakin.' _Obi-Wan thought, disturbed by his former padawans dark tone and the pause in his declaration before ending it.

"Take care, Anakin. May the Force be with you." Obi-Wan nodded.

Anakin returned the gesture. "And with you, Master." The hologram switched off, leaving Obi-Wan alone in the darkness of the room.

"I take it you heard the entire conversation?" He asked, knowing full well Satine had heard nearly every word that was exchanged.

He turned his head over his shoulder and watched as her shadow faded into the small amount of light that bled into the room. "Yes I heard."

"It's wrong to eavesdrop," he smirked, covering his slight annoyance. He didn't want her to know about the Sith's involvement.

"And it would be wrong to keep a secret of this importance from a ruler of her people who are in danger," she snapped, instantly irked.

He winced inwardly and sighed. He should have realised sooner that keeping this from her would do more harm than good.

"You're right," he conceded. "I just… didn't want to alarm you at this hour."

Satine stepped forward until she was standing just in front of him. "I've been alarmed ever since we successfully took Mandalore back from Vizsla," she said quietly, gazing at his shadowed facial features, his blue-grey eyes shining through the blackness. "You're still struggling with everything that you've done."

Obi-Wan snorted. "Yes, its everyday I nearly kill everyone I care about the most in my life," the sarcasm literally dripped from his voice, the agitation shining in his storm orbs. "I succeeded at one point."

Satine's eyes glistened with tears. "But then you brought me back." She whispered softly, taking his calloused hand in her petite and soft one and gently resting it on her abdomen. Obi-Wan's heart fluttered at the contact, and the butterflies flew inside his stomach again. He couldn't ignore the intimacy of the moment; their gazes boring intently into one another's. His hand in hers and on her stomach. How close they were standing together in the darkness. Alone.

"I hurt you." He tried not to choke on the sob that was building up inside his chest.

A single tear slipped free and trickled down her pale cheek, and it broke his heart into a million pieces. "That pain is gone now, Obi." She whispered so quietly that he only knew she spoke because he could see her lips forming the words. "Don't finishing healing that pain between us to forge a new one now."

Instantly he brought his strong arms around her and pulled her to him, crushing her body against his and holding on like a life line. He buried his face into her hair, breathing in her scent. He would not deceive himself into believing that Satine couldn't help him through this. He vividly recalled Qui-Gon telling him through the Force to love rather than rebuke. So, he held onto her in the hopes of her never leaving him.

* * *

><p><strong>I had to update! I needed to write something where Satine is ALIVE! *Goes off to a corner and cries hysterically at the loss of a remarkable character and Obi's love!* I may do an AU of that episode cos I am CERTAINLY DENYING the middle events of that episode! I only realise now how much I love her! R.I.P Duchess Satine Kryze of Mandalore! You'll be forever remembered! :'( :'S<strong>

**I hope you enjoyed. :')**


	33. To The Brink Pursuit: Seeds Of The Dark

**I'M SORRY, I'M SORRY, I'M SO, SO SORRY its been AGES since I updated! I'm not dead, clearly, but even though its the Easter holidays here, I have been given plenty of homework and been told to revise and revise and, you have got this pattern by now... revise... Anyway, after leaving you hanging for so long - your arms must be tired, right? Give 'em a shake! - I wrote a chapter that is four pages long on word for you. Its the most I can do for now since my homework is all basically... 'Hey, student! Time yourself on your essays, kay!?' But enough of my complaining about sixth form life, and onto the show! Here's chapter 33 everyone. ;)**

**Chapter 33: Seeds of the Dark Side.**

* * *

><p>Vanko Forn and Keanu Halycon, two Death Watch sentinels, sat slouched against the wooden bench outside of Vizsla's tent, clearly sick of sentinel for the arrogant warrior brooding inside.<p>

Vanko snorted like an animal and spat disgustedly on the murky ground. "I hate sentinel," he grunted in his baritone voice.

Halycon bit a bitter chuckle. "Don't let the boss hear you saying that. He'd hack you up into pieces with that darksaber of his in the blink of an eye."

"Nah," Vanko shrugged, puffing out his chest as the left corner of his lip slowly ascended into a half smile. "He wouldn't risk losing his best assassin over what I say. He values my skills too much."

A sharp clang of rock against metal had the two men jumping quickly from their relaxed stances to an offensive position, blasters in the hands of Halycon and two electric whips in Vanko's. "Intruders." Halycon hissed. "Should we call for back up?"

"No. We can take them."

Halycon disliked the over confidence he sensed leaking through Vanko's tone. He shuddered as a cold shiver ran up his spine. "What if it's the Jedi?"

Vanko turned to stare at him as if he'd grown two heads. "Did you not see that dark-dressed guy walk out of here earlier with his small army of commando droids!?" He asked his best friend in bewilderment. "He had a lightsaber hanging from his belt. I bet he slaughtered those righteous sleemos!"

Vanko strode forward, the arrogance seeping through his swagger as he looked over his shoulder and beckoned Halycon with his hand to follow him. Halycon hurriedly scrambled up to and fell into step beside him, earning a sharp and piercing glance from his companion for his lack of stealth.

The two turned the corner to find nothing but darkness and a mountain wall. Halycon sighed in exasperation. "Great. Nothing." He spread his arms and slapped his hands to the sides of his thighs to express his disappointment after he place dhis weapons back in his holster.

"I don't think so," Vanko breathed, emerald eyes narrowed dangerously. They shone in the dark like a cat's eye. Vanko's vision was near imperfect; he could spot miniscule things from far away and identify them. He could shoot a target through the head or heart with a sniper from a good distance without the scope. The man didn't earn his title of 'cat's eyes' for nothing. "It's too quiet. That noise with the rock hitting this bucket here," He nudged the bucket with his mucky brown boot. "was caused by either something or someone."

Halycon's mahogany eyes widened in agreement and sparkled with admiration. How he wished he could be as glorious as Vanko. He was honoured back home by their warrior ancestors and by Vizsla here. He couldn't help but feel envious of Vanko's glory.

A loud rush of air raced past them both, whipping both male's dark and light strands of hair across their faces violently. Vanko's emerald orbs sparkled in alarm and his iris' dilated as a dark, human and Togruta shadow dashed across the mountain wall. His fingers ghosted over the hilt of his whips in preparation for battle. Before his mind could even register the knowledge that the Jedi were alive and the Count had failed a loud thwack had him spinning around on his feet and his emerald eyes landing on Halycon's prone form.

The chestnut haired man was on his back, head lolled to one side and arms spread out like a vulture's wings.

Vanko felt his breath catch in his throat, and suddenly his lungs were on fire as the intake of breath came rushing out of him as quickly as it had come in. His head swam as the back of his skull connected with the rocky wall behind him. His muscular back rippled from the pain of being thrown into the wall. And his breath came in short, ragged gasps as he was hauled to his feet and was being studied by the piercing sapphire orbs of Anakin Skywalker.

The pair of eyes blazed with a calm fury as he stared the now trembling man down. "Not as tough as you think, huh?" The voice whispered silkily before a sharp pain ripped through his skull and all he saw was black.

Anakin Skywalker twizzled his deactivated lightsaber in his hand and clipped it back onto his belt as he stared down disgustedly at the unconscious raven haired man before him. Stepping behind his head and linking his arms beneath the prone man's form he hauled him off of the ground, dragged him into the shadows and out of sight. He held the fairer haired man in the air with the Force and dumped him in the same place as his companion before slinking away towards the area he sensed Vizsla's presence was lingering in.

The air was silent, grey clouds forming across the darkening sky, and two ghostly birds tweeted once in alarm before retreating from their perch on a lone, dying tree. Anakin approached the flapping tent flaps and ever so slowly pushed one aside, his eyes scanning the tens surroundings.

Black scorches, that could only come from a lightsaber, marred the tents interior walls, some ripped open completely. A table with schematics and a lamp was toppled over, the lamps oil slowly slithering its way along the papers. The hum of a lightsaber and laboured breathing hung in the air as Anakin's vision finally landed on Ahsoka standing above a red-faced Mandalorian warrior, emerald lightsabers dangerously close to the man's tender throat.

Flourishing his own lightsaber gracefully, the Jedi Knight slowly made his way towards the blonde. "Its' nice to see you again. We have some catching up to do." Ahsoka looked at her master expectantly whilst Vizsla glared daggers at the young man.

"My Master sends his regards."

With that, Anakin gazed at him with his piercing eyes. Vizsla gazed back, transfixed with fear and confusion at what the boy was doing. The next thing he knew was a blazing pain running up and down his arm, and he bit down hard on his lip, drawing blood, as he supressed himself from trying to gulp in more air for his hungry lungs. The tender points in his throat from when Obi-Wan had Force choked him were in agony and demanded attention. His left, weaker arm was next as pain seared throughout that injury he received in a long ago battle. He felt as if every nerve was in that limb was on fire, being covered in fire once more.

Mandalorians were accustomed to pain; they were trained to ignore it in battle, ignore the bodies weaknesses and push on. Fight until one perishes. But never had Vizsla come across this pain before.

Ahsoka stared at her master in shock, whose face was void of emotion as he stared down at the warrior before him. Her master was many things – passionate being his number one quality – but surely he wasn't a person to torture, or a murderer. "Master!"

Ahsoka's plea seemed to drag the young Knight out of his trance, and Vizsla's pain suddenly seized. The blonde warrior lay on the ground panting, sweat slicked across his face and ragged breaths tearing out of his virtually destroyed throat and crippled arm.

"Ahsoka, go check outside please for any more sentinels."

The padawan felt uncomfortable about her master's decision, but she obeyed, nonetheless, and exited the tent. She chose to stand just outside the flaps, arms crossed over her chest as her eyes surveyed the rural area. Everything was virtually dead here, and the only life was Vanko, Halycon and Vizsla, although the grotesque presence of Dooku still lingered in faint, black flashes, and the lives of small creatures.

Anakin, glanced behind his shoulder, seeing his padawan was standing just outside the tent. Turning back, and knowing his padawan would hear, he crouched down to the balls of his feet and leant over Vizsla. The Knight left an ominous presence of dread in Vizsla as the man's lips hovered just over the shell of his ear.

"Leave this planet, and never harm my master again. If I ever see you again… _I will kill you."_With the fear spiked in the warrior from the peace keepers dark threat, he gazed in shock as Anakin Skywalker slowly rose to his feet, glared at him icily for a few seconds that had lasted like hours, and bounded out of the tent.

"He won't be coming back anytime soon, Ahsoka." The Togruta sensed something dark in her master, and the fear in Vizsla. She already knew that he would steer clear of Skywalker and, if he was smart, follow his orders, yet the dark seed within her master bloomed ever so slightly, and that scared her more than anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to say the power that Anakin used on Vizsla in this chapter is called 'Shatterpoint.' Luke was able to use it and I figured Anakin or any Jedi technically could if they wanted to. Vanko's weapons just came to me and then I realised that he seems like Whiplash, Iron Man's enemy from the Marvel Universe! :D By the way, how do you all feel about f***ing Disney cancelling the Clone Wars? I'm not impressed as not ALL of the loose ends between Episodes II and III have been tied together I find Disney's lack of faith in the Clone Wars TV series disturbing...**

**I hope you enjoyed it. Let me know, please! :)**


	34. Discussions of a Master & Padawan

**Hello, darlings! I know, it has been forever since I posted but exams are over now. Now, sorry to be a party spoiler if any of you are dancing right now in glee, but this is just to let you all know that my writing days are indeed not dead yet. This month is still busy for me as I have two university trips, one on Wednesday and another one from the 27th until the 28th. Straight after that on the 29th I have a camping expedition that lasts until the 30th. Two days and one night of hiking and living outside of civilisation will leave me shattered for a day or two afterwards, I've done this before, so my next update for any fic will be in July at the latest. Sorry for the long A/N but just felt compelled to spill the beans for you all.**

**The curtains are now drawn back! Enjoy! :D**

**33. Discussions of a Master and Padawan.**

* * *

><p>Ahsoka trailed sluggishly behind her Master, cerulean eyes warily verifying his broad back and his powerful legs pushing him into a brisk walk that was the equivalent to a jog. Her anxiety was pulsating all around her. She could feel it rushing through her veins, and her self-perseverance warned her to be on her guard.<p>

Rationally, she would tell herself to snap out of whatever delusion she was in. It was madness what she was currently thinking of her Master. Monstrous would be a close cut to what she heard of his actions in the tent. Hearing could be worse than seeing; although blind, your mind wandered and sketched an image of what your hearing could pick up.

The image was…. Unpleasant.

She had heard Vizsla whimpering like an injured dog in the tent and a dead weight of dread dropping into the pit of her stomach as she imagined whatever had transpired in there.

The chilling thought was however what she had heard Anakin breathe on the other side of those flaps.

He had indeed spoke of a dark threat to Vizsla, and by his further whimpering the message Anakin had sent him had sunk in deep.

He, on pain of death, had threatened Vizsla with his own demise by his hand. Her Master was power. The Chosen One of their religion. His power was unrivalled and it scared her to know that. His raw power and reign on the Force could cause devastating damage. Cataclysmic even. He was one of the few Jedi to be able to inflict a technique known as Shatterpoint onto his enemies, applying pressure with the Force to their weaknesses and bring them to their knees.

She shook her head. Anakin was a passionate man. Passionate but indeed a Jedi. He wouldn't actually _murder _Vizsla!

Would he?

_'Snap out of it, Soka! You're not thinking straight!'_

But she had to know.

"Master?" she called out to him. He suddenly stopped in his tracks without stumbling in the slightest, as if he had surprisingly been caught in between the two walls, one in front and the other behind him, before answering her call with a curt "Yes?"

The young Togruta moistened her suddenly dry lips and parched throat. She had no idea how Anakin would respond to her enquiry.

"I was just... Well, it's really none of my business, but… you won't actually _kill _Vizsla if he tries to attack Master Kenobi again will you?"

He slowly looked over his shoulder at her and she stared worriedly at him as his sapphire orbs darkened slightly in askance of her question. He then proceeded to full face her, folding his arms over his chest and drumming the fingers of his left hand against the black leather glove that coated his mechanical counterpart.

He sighed as he thought of how to approach her with this subject. He was not the type of the Jedi that she or the others were; raised outside of the Temple's sacred halls for nearly a full decade of his life and therefore being a much more emotionally attached Jedi than any other, further gauging his connection to the Force with more phenomenal power.

"Ahsoka," he began wearily, blowing out a long breath through his parted lips and blinking slowly. "You must understand that a Jedi must, every now and then, destroy their enemies, if there is no other alternative."

"But you had the alternative back there," Ashoka argued, pointing back towards the dying camp further back towards the mountains. "Why didn't you take it then if he is posing such a threat?"

"I gave him a chance to live by telling him what I did."

_'Threatening is closer, Master.'_

Ahsoka raised her white brows in surprise. "So you scaring him off with the threat of death was good?"

Anakin's eyes narrowed minutely.

"With the highest respect, Master and please forgive me, but I thought Jedi weren't supposed to intimidate their enemies."

His hand reached up to pinch the bridge of his nose tightly. His shoulders tensed even more. "Ahsoka, please understand. By doing so he won't come back! I won't have to kill him!" He swiftly approached her and laid a soft hand on her shoulder, smiling warmly at her, hoping to convince her to see his side of the situation. "Sometimes we have to do things that we don't like for the benefit of others."

Ahsoka stared wide-eyed at his earnest own. Her Master's logic was rational and she trusted him, aspired to follow his footsteps and become as great a Jedi as he. Nodding, she cast her eyes down for a split second before flickering back up to meet his gaze once more and offer him a solemn smile.

His eyes sparkled as the corners of his own lips curled into an understanding smile. It had been the same for him when he had first intimidated an enemy into never committing the same act again. Palpatine had told him that sometimes intimidation was necessary in order to seize the carnivorous acts that swept across the galaxy, and that he was surely not the first of the Jedi to use such a technique as an alternative to killing. He was different than the other Jedi.

_"My boy, the Jedi council need to realise that you are much different than them. You are open to emotion. And emotion is a part of what makes us human."_

Those words of guidance from the Chancellor's counselling had clung to Anakin years after they had first discussed how wrong he felt after his first act of intimidation as a Jedi._  
><em>  
>It was dark, but not as dark as he knew murder would be. Murder was the way of the Dark Side.<p>

And he swore that he would never fall into its clutches.

* * *

><p><strong>So there we have it! I also have some more news for you: This story is coming to an end. I don't have many places to go on this and with life and after two years of writing this I want to finish it, preferably before I hit the three year mark. I have an ending mapped out, its just remembering it through all of my 6th form life until this story is completed.<strong>

**Anyway, guys and gals, please let me know what you think. Feedback is always appreciated. :D**


	35. Love of a Jedi and a Pacifist

**I'm back! *Waves* So here's another update. We're coming to the end of this fic. Only a few more chapters left, possibly two or three, providing my mind doesn't decide to drag it out or create another sort of story line. This chapter is entirely Obitine loving; Not all the way to the M rating, because I'm still too chicken to go there yet despite my age, but it's definitely within the T area.**

**I wrote this chapter whilst listening to a song called 'Cut' by Plumb. Great song which is from my favourite TV show ever, 'The Vampire Diaries'. I'll leave you all a link if you want to hear it. My advice would be to listen to it whilst reading this chapter. Its easy to find on Yotube but I'll give you the link here:**

**watch?v=xjEGBoZNg34**

**It really gave me the inspiration to write this out.**

**Okay, hope you enjoy! :D**

**To the Brink: Recovery: Love of a Jedi and a Pacifist.**

* * *

><p>Safety and security wrapped itself like a blanket around him, providing him warmth as Satine's arms enveloped him, assuring him with comfort as they stood now in the hallway to her room.<p>

After their conversation in the communications room Satine had offered him refuge with her yet again, due to his discomfort. He hated being, as he saw it coddled like an insecure child, but he knew, from Qui-Gon's words, that the key to his recovery was through her. He was still petrified of ever hurting her, but he couldn't forever treat her as if she were a china doll.

He was willing to overcome this fear.

He was ready.

He nuzzled his face lovingly into the side of Satine's neck, as he earnestly tightened his own strong arms around her thin waist in return, as if afraid that if he loosened his grip on her in the slightest she would dissolve and slip through his fingers like grains of sand.

He hated the position he was in emotionally. Twisted and disoriented. Staying true to the light after everything he had done left him distraught, and the only comfort he could gain from such things was from Anakin and Ahsoka in their quest to bring Vizsla to justice once and for all, and the woman in his arms right now.

Electricity tingled all over his skin as the tips of Satine's dainty fingers delicately traced his jaw, right hand snaking to lock her arm tenderly around the back of his neck and sending chills down his spine as he felt her fingers softly run through the short strands of his copper hair and pull his head down towards her own.

His eyes were mesmerised by the blissful expression that had already taken over her facial expression as he felt the tranquillity within her attempt to penetrate him. He allowed it to enter him as he watched her eyelids slide shut, long golden lashes flickering against her cheeks softly.

His breath hitched in his throat, and he nearly pulled back as her soft, full lips brushed against his slightly chapped, but the sense of calm she sent him clung on to him.

_'Let her guide you, padawan... Choose your heart over your mind. If I must, Padawan I will kick you up the backside into that direction.'_

At his old mentor's words the Jedi Master smiled against her lips as she pressed them to his for a second time and stepped closer to him, their bodies flush and the heat of her warmth merging with his own as he returned her kiss, one hand rising and lovingly running his calloused fingers through her ash blonde hair.

Pulling away, to his chagrin, she sauntered backwards into her room, smiling softly as she carefully dragged him with her.

Butterflies fluttered in his stomach and blossomed all the way up to his chest. He felt his skin warming rapidly as he realised that the emotion running through him and making him almost weak at the knees as his lips sought hers once more was love.

Pure complete love.

He hadn't even realised that they were moving backwards and falling as his senses were dominated by this feeling that he had never allowed himself to feel with such intensity before as they both hit something soft. His right hand shot out from its position at her waist to the bed beneath them as he broke their fall and to remove his weight from Satine's.

The young duchess was all too eager for his hand to resume its previous position as her fingers wrapped themselves around his and slowly drew his hand back to her waist.

He pulled back in shock at the emotions rolling off of Satine in waves, clashing with his own and much more cautious feelings. Azure eyes sparkled in surprise to find her own serene and inviting. She was, simply to put it, aroused from his tender touches.

He'd be lying to himself if he said that she wasn't making him feel the same way as he felt her fingers trail down his back, tracing every strong muscle beneath his tunic, as she reached around for his belt.

The tunic slipped off like silk under the unbuckled belt causing a shiver to shoot up his spine and make him tremble as the cool air around them breezed past him.

The heat of his skin began to feel like fire to him as she ran her right hand from the back of his neck along his back, tracing his spine, and back up again. Already filled with a euphoric sense, he lowered his head with a muffled sigh to lie on the soft bed beside her head, his nose pressing into her golden locks as he inhaled slowly at the way his body was responding to her loving touches.

The chaste kiss she placed against the side of his neck indicated to her that she was awaiting for him to follow her example.

Like a child unknowing of what to do, he tentatively reached out with his left hand and let his fingers glide down and over the side of her body and back upwards as he turned his head to place his own set of open-mouthed kisses against her neck.

He continued his gentle assault as Satine's hands interlocked around the back of his head, fingers tenderly raking through his thick, copper locks as she held him there. He felt her now erratic heartbeat against his lips as they pressed chastely against her pulse point, her sighs of pleasure alluring and enticing him to continue his loving actions.

Obi-Wan gasped with surprise as Satine suddenly, and with impressive strength, rolled them over so that she was straddling him. With passion now beginning to blind them both, she swiftly bent her head down to his and claimed his lips again in a more heated kiss.

Her felt her tongue slide along his bottom lip, inviting him to allow her entry. He could only comply to her desire as he allowed her to run her tongue over his teeth and touch his own. Her taste only made him hungry for more as their lips moved in a silent song that they could not speak in words so publically as he clasped his hands on her hips and pushed them back up into a sitting position.

Pulling back, he began to remove her blossom pink coat with fumbling fingers. She helped him remove the garment as she began to push him back down, pulling the covers over them up to their necks.

Excitement danced in her cerulean eyes which he was sure matched his own that was bubbling inside of his every fibre.

Extending a hand, just as her lips hungrily claimed his again, he used the Force to switch off the light, purging them in darkness that was only softly illuminated by streaks of pink light through one covered window, as he finally let the passion and desire he had felt for her for over a decade allow dominance.

* * *

><p><strong>There we go! Some Obitine loving that hopefully left some feelings. The summer holidays are here now, so that means I can finally get this fic completed as well as move on to other projects. Hope you enjoyed! :)<strong>


	36. To The Brink Recovery: Peace

**Sigh... I know I'm taking forever and I'm certain you're sick of my excuses but... 6th form, A-levels, study, coursework, essays, homework, independent study and now UCAS and university options, statements and application processes are taking over! Its as infectious as Skynet! Anyway, I hope I haven't brutaly murdered your desire to read this with boredom and long waits, so here it is, finally!**

**Chapter 36: Peace.**

* * *

><p>His body felt tense, arms stiff from all of its recent movements. He felt as if he were an old rusted machine in need of oiling, yet his mind and emotions felt at peace. Exhilarated.<p>

Slowly, he turned his head to stop dead at a mess of gold which he spied under hooded lids. For a moment his heart stopped, and his eyes snapped open, alarm swimming in the blue-grey depths. He even went as far as to question whose head it was, but upon stretching out with his senses he was immediately met with the serenity of _her_.

Gingerly turning on his side, so as not to wake her, he cushioned his head on the plush pillow and stared at her intently. Not a single frown line crossed his forehead.

Storm eyes sparkled with adoration and the one feeling he'd always tried to hide around her. The one that made breathing become a much more difficult task, as if gravity was pressing down upon his lungs with all of its phenomenal force. The one emotion that made his heart skip a beat and butterflies flap their wings in his stomach.

Serenity, unconditional serenity swept through him and he smiled when she opened her eyes slowly. A blissful expression danced across her sleep-dazed eyes, a lazy smile tugging at the corners of her lips as she took in his appearance.

"Hello there."

"Well, Master Kenobi," she greeted regally, yet the smile on her round face did not dissipate in the slightest as she teased him. "How unexpected it is to find you here."

A deep, low chuckle rumbled from inside of his chest, eyes sparkling merrily as she made to move towards the side of the bed, the silk turquoise blanket slipping down to reveal more of her cream-skinned back.

Memories flashed through his mind. The feeling of her warm pools of flesh beneath his hands, finger tips trailing down her spine, making her shiver from his touches. A shiver nearly ran down his spine as the memories of her touches and reactions elicited such similar reactions to her own.

"How do you feel?" Satine asked tiredly, her eyes still half-lidded as she lifted her head off of her pillow, a few thin golden strands clinging to the pillow like cobwebs.

"I feel brilliant," he exclaimed, rolling onto his back and folding one arm behind his head, palm resting flat across the crown as she gazed cheerily at the purple shadowed ceiling. "I've never felt more…carefree before."

Fingers danced with a feather touch over his chest and he grabbed them tenderly with his free hand, seizing the chills that ran up his spine and remembering that she had made that sensation a constant to him last night.

But then came his teachings, something he dreaded returning to haunt him. The Code. He lived his life by it, abided by it and sought to do nothing else… until now. Fear, an emotion he rarely ever felt, spiked through him for one split second placing seeds of doubt within him. _A Jedi shall not know love…_

But he did know it; all too well. He'd experienced it many times. And it had never ended pleasantly. Death or the Jedi had intervened. His first had died in his arms at thirteen, another was an ultimatum – her or the Jedi, and then, years later, she had joined the Force, her life slipping away in his arms again less than a day after rekindling their long broken friendship.

But this was different. He had now had the chance to experience love in all of the different ways. He had been able to express it to her without the lies and secrets. They had expressed it freely and in the ultimate way.

But if there was any downside to it, it was that only they could know. No one, not even his former padawan and current best friend could know. It wasn't that he didn't trust Anakin, for on the contrary he did. It was that he was a hypocrite. All of Anakin's training he had instructed him not to let his emotions rule him and to allow him to form attachments, but here he was lying next to the very woman he had formed an attachment to despite it all.

He had hoped that Anakin had followed those teachings better than his own former master, despite his obvious attraction to senator Amidala, and not been a fool like him.

A pitiful fool in love. A Jedi who, no matter what, felt emotions and was undoubtedly human.

And would Anakin truly understand? He was sure he'd understand love, but there had been many things Anakin had said to him in the past that suggested he believed that his former master had no emotions. No, this was something Anakin could never know, no matter how much he loved and trusted the boy.

But the knight would be back soon, along with his padawan, and they would resume as normal, forever unaware of how he truly achieved recovery. Anakin may have teased and understood that he had feelings for the duchess but if he ever told him of anything that had transpired between them last night he would surely rebuke against him. He would have to let that matter go and allow life to go on as usual between them, even if the thought stabbed him through the heart.

Breathing in deeply he knew that his next task would be something he now found himself to be struggling with.

Letting go.

It was highly possible that their paths would never cross again once he departed for Coruscant in the next few days. And it was likely due to the war that he'd never even see the simple sand-coloured surface of Mandalore from the deep vacuum of space ever again.

Casting those negative thoughts aside, he sighed and turned his head to smile brightly at the woman beside him, knowing that he should cherish these final moments together before the inevitable struck and life returned to normal.

He could feel his balance shifting in the Force, gradually pulling him away from the chalk grey to the brilliant white light that always pulsated from his presence. He was the lone candle against the crushing darkness. His burning flame flickered during his turmoil throughout the past few months, but now it stood strong and steady once again, its bright orange glow unyielding against the cold dark.

* * *

><p><strong>We only have about two chapters left, one the concluding part to this story and the second the epilogue. Its drawing to a close. Its gone on long enough and I have too much interference so its time that I began wrapping this up. I hope you're still with me to see it. :)<strong>


	37. Final: War and Peace

**I really shouldn't bother apologising now, because seriously this wait has been grievous of me. I've left this, without an update, for nearly a year! I know I said I shouldn't bother, but dear God I'm so, so, so, so sorry! It's here now though; the final chapter to this story. I hope you've enjoyed and I also hope that this does you justice for your long wait.**

**War and Peace.**

* * *

><p>His cloak billowed in the soft breeze, storm grey eyes watching whilst the two distant figures grew larger as they drew closer.<p>

The sun was warm on his pale face, its golden rays turning his auburn hair into a flaming amber and gold. Obi-Wan Kenobi allowed the air to fill his lungs and slightly chill him, his storm eyes gazing expectantly at the Twilight descending, its engine roaring deeply, red and orange streams of light shining in the exhaust. The single vertical wing folded in on itself and the stumps beneath extended from inside the landing body of the ship and lightly kissed the land. Obi-Wan smiled gently. It was one of the few gentle landings Anakin had to add to his career.

The ramp steadily lowered with a slow hiss and another gust of wind, and the two people one Obi-Wan Kenobi had been expecting slowly emerged into view.

The two Jedi within the shuttle were making their way down and hopping off the ramps edge before it even touched the ground with a gentle clunk.

Anakin's tall and broad figure, now shrouded back in his near black cloak, stepped in front of him, a broad smile on his face that enhanced his boyish features and baby blue eyes. "Master," he bowed, humbly folding his hands within the sleeves of his cloak.

"Master Kenobi," Ahsoka bowed.

Relief stirred in his chest, exemplified by his gentle smile. "Hello; Nice of you two to drop by."

The dry humour in his pun did not go unnoticed by his fellow Jedi who chuckled lightly.

"I see your girlfriend has made you feel better about yourself," the Chosen One teased, giving himself a well-earned smirk.

"Thank the Force for that!" Ahsoka rolled her large, rounded blue eyes and shrugged her shoulders, tilting her head to the side.

A pair of eloquent auburn eyebrows rose. _"She's not my girlfriend, Anakin."_

The telepathic message was received well, for the boy's smirk only spread into a grin. _"Riiiiiiiight."_

It was with three smiles present and a light telepathic conversation that the three Jedi made their way down the hanger and back into the main palace.

* * *

><p>"Was your and Ahsoka's mission successful, Knight Skywalker?"<p>

"Yes, Master Windu," Anakin answered immediately, staring hard at the small, pale blue and flickering hologram in the circular room. Black surrounded him and ghostly blue light bathed him, the left half of his face in shadow.

"Good, young Skywalker," Yoda's ancient voice filled the room and Mace's image was replaced with the even smaller image of the Grand Master of the Order and Jedi for over eight hundred years. "At peace will your former master and the Duchess of Mandalore be now that her largest threat has been removed."

Anakin nodded in silent agreement.

"Journey home you will at dawn," the diminutive Jedi harrumphed. "Need you, Master Kenobi and young Padawan Tano back we do."

"Yes Master."

* * *

><p>Sundari was silent this night.<p>

The ruins of the city were still present, but the lights painted the city in pale gold. Citizens were either in mourning or at peace inside their homes, but there were two people who were experiencing both.

These two people were walking slowly along the half destroyed path of the tranquil garden. The plants, most of them, thankfully remained untouched by the shattered glass and rubble that barred both edges of the path.

What was more important though was the two who were following its trail:

The Jedi and his Duchess.

The time had come to say goodbye.

They had spent so much time together in these past few months, and they had shared and learnt new things that they would remember for the rest of their lives.

A bench in the distance grew larger. Pure marble white, and the Jedi, his lady on his arm, escorted her to it and seated her like a proper gentleman before seating himself.

There were no stars to gaze at and watch tonight, but there was the humming of life all around the Jedi which he could feel, and he showed that life to the Duchess, taking her hand in his and letting the channel of the Force flow into her.

"I – I never…" her breath hitched in surprise. "I never thought that it would be –"

"So peaceful," he finished softly.

The blonde turned to face him. "Yes."

"You can feel them; everyone who is at peace, who is filled with grief…"

"How do you cope?"

He turned his storm gaze to her near grey, holding it for a few seconds.

"I let it in. And I just live alongside it. At some point it merges with you and you only really feel it all when you want to."

She nodded in understanding, and both turned their head back to the plant life again.

"You leave at dawn tomorrow."

"Yes."

The silence was beginning to grow charged and uncomfortable.

"Will I ever see you again?" Her voice cracked slightly, and Obi-Wan was surprised to remark that it was one of the very few times he had ever seen her this fragile. The last time was when he was here as a Padawan and she a new and slightly unsure Duchess.

He squeezed her small hand in his.

"If the Force permits it."

His response stung, but when she turned to meet his gaze once more, his smile eased the burning sting.

And unsurprisingly she felt a smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

* * *

><p>At sunrise the trio climbed the ramp to their shuttle and took off.<p>

There was no ceremony.

Obi-Wan's eyes were transfixed past the front window on the rapidly diminishing blue figure standing below him.

Her name wouldn't slip past his lips, but it reverberated inside his mind.

Satine.

* * *

><p>It was another year of hard fighting and heartbreak until he saw her again.<p>

That year was even harder than the last.

Because so many more Jedi had fallen. So many more innocents became victims of war.

But what was worst was her.

S_he _had fallen. Into his strong, but rapidly growing weaker arms.

He had no strength to cry or say anything. He didn't even have the strength to pity Maul anymore. The only thing his dying strength gave him was the ability to gape at her in utter, utter heartbreak and stare at her through now electric blue and near tear sparkling eyes.

Silver moonlight bathed them, cloaking them from the encroaching darkness of the still immaculate throne room. The stained glass windows were perfectly ornate.

But his heart was breaking, like glass; stained with blood and tears.

Kenobi clung to her words, leaning towards and burning into his mind the memory of her gentle hand on his face. It was rapidly growing cold, sending a shiver down his arched spine.

"I've loved you always. _I always will."_

Duchess Satine closed her eyes for the final time.

Obi-Wan Kenobi lost the will to fight, even as the hands of the Death Watch gripped his arms and dragged him to his feet and out of the throne room.

He vaguely heard Maul's words to let him rot.

Obi-Wan Kenobi agreed.

_'Let me rot. I failed her. I failed someone I love again.'_

* * *

><p>Even when he was liberated by the red-head he knew who she was. He could see it in her eyes and face.<p>

He turned back to her when he was half way up the ramp to his shuttle.

"You're Satine's sister, aren't you?"

There was no answer, but it didn't really need answering in the first place. Bo-Katan was in face a Kryze. Satine's estranged sister.

The shuttles controls instantly registered in his mind, blurred under his quickly working fingers, and he punched in his coordinates and started the ignition, feeling the lift underneath him as he steered the shuttle off of the hanger and into the air.

No blaster fire met him, despite the flashes of red and blue reflecting in his eyes as they passed the front screen.

Soon the night sky and its fireworks of blaster fire morphed into the elongated stars and whirling dark and light blue of hyperspace.

He stared into the black hole ahead of him as he leaned back in his seat and folded his arms across his chest, nesting his chin in his left hand.

He was safe.

But alone, despite his friends.

She was not here with him as he planned.

She was elsewhere, waiting for him.

This time the word fell from his lips.

_Satine._

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the end of the story. Sigh. Once aqain I'm so sorry for your wait, but I had such a lack of inspiration for this one, having more for other projects, then my exams and now the rapidly approaching life of a University student. But I once again hope that this chapter did that wait justice and that you enjoyed it. And last of all, I hope that you enjoyed this story. It has been a pleasure to write and read your reviews, which have been critiquing and encouraging. Thank you for sticking with me, everyone, and goodbye. :)<strong>


End file.
